Palazzo del Te
by Gabriel Tannin
Summary: Palazzo del Te, the house that Magdalene grew up in, is the one place that she never wants to see again. She runs away to discover a world that is half her history, the wizarding world, while she tries to keep her other half a secret. Marauder story!
1. Witch Among Vampires

It was hard to believe that she was free as she stood on the platform in front of a bright purple steam engine with hundreds of other people milling about her. Free. The word seemed so forbidden, sinful, and rebellious, but it was something that she had wanted her whole life—since before she could remember. She had never tasted true freedom until she had murdered the monster that had controlled her whole life, the vampire Marius Markus.

Unlike other seventeen year old girls, not only was Magdalene Markus a witch, but she was a half vampire—the daughter of one of the most notorious and frightening vampires of the age. Magdalene felt that her life story was rather boring, and she never realized how important it was. She didn't like to think about it. It was just a memory of pain and violence, something she didn't want to think about or hold close to her.

Her mother had been a young English pureblood witch, Elizabeth, who met Markus and fell in love with him. Because vampires are considered demons of the night it is often hard to believe that they, like humans, can also fall in love. It was especially hard to believe that a vampire such as Markus would be capable of such an emotion as love. Whether he loved Magdalene's mother, or simply lusted after her, Magdalene didn't really care—nor did she really want to know. She couldn't believe that her Father could ever love anyone but himself, and her childhood was proof of her belief.

When Magdalene was only five years old, her Mother died while trying to give birth to her second child. The boy was born dead, and Magdalene wasn't sure if her Mother had died of grief or of physical complications during the birth. Markus didn't seem to be sorrowful at the lost of Elizabeth, and was never troubled by his daughter who he had named Magdalene despite his wife's argument.

After Elizabeth's death, Markus paid less attention to his daughter, a half bred vampire, and more attention to the numerous amounts of lovers he kept in his bed. The life a vampire was usually a ravished one, and Magdalene was raised in a rich environment. Breaking free of such a world was not difficult for her; she much preferred the life she found, as a witch, after she left her Father's home.

Magdalene never knew freedom until that day she left her Father's house. She had grown up in the house, with a private teacher to teach her spells and studies of magic. She always studied hard to hide from her Father and keep her mind off of the things he put her through. Magic was her escape—the closest thing she had to it anyways. She very rarely was outside, her Father walked around in the daylight, he just couldn't be in it for long periods of time, so he liked Magdalene to remain in doors as much as he did. Her Father, if he ever paid any attention to her, did so when he was in a drunken stupor—either thirsty for blood or quite full of alcohol—and the attention she received was not desirable. Magdalene had learned to clear a room if her Father came in thirsty or drunk. She had scars from his fangs on her neck, arms, and shoulders, and numerous scars from where he shaped crude designs into her skin.

Markus had hated Magdalene for the fact that she was a witch, another reason why she was sure that he never loved her Mother. To Markus, witches and wizards were the worst enemy of vampires—more dangerous then humans. Witches and wizards not only viewed vampires as demonic and dangerous, but they viewed them as non-humans. Vampires were hunted by Aurors, dark wizard catchers, more brutally then werewolves. Any half bred vampires, like Magdalene, were considered dangerous half breeds, and had very few rights within the Wizarding society. Magdalene was convinced that the only thing that kept her alive over the seventeen years she spent at the Palazzo del Te, her Father's home, was her Father's hatred for witches and wizards. He could take his aggression out on her whenever he felt the need to.

Now, Magdalene was no ordinary witch, obviously because she was part vampire, and she was nor ordinary vampire because she was half witch. It is important to understand what vampires were like to understand Magdalene's condition.

Vampires of the time, despite the fictional stories like Dracula, were not horrid night creatures that took the form of bats; rather, they were creatures that required blood to survive because their bodies did not produce enough. A vampire did not need to _kill_ to survive, he or she simply needed to drink blood to keep themselves healthy, but there are always extremist and Markus was one of them—he often killed his prey, draining them completely of their blood. Vampires also could go into the daylight. They preferred not too because of their poor complexion, and they avoid fire at all cost. They can be splashed with Holy Water—nothing with happen to them; a crucifix will not frighten them away from you, and they think that garlic is rather tasty. Vampires are immortal creatures. The only way to kill them, if you are hunting them, is to cut off their head or stab them through the heart with wood. They also had some form of physical magical powers, involving the mind, that were tied to their emotions. They could be telekinetic, telepathic, empathic, have the power to conjure objects, and in some very rare cases Seers. It depended on the vampire, and their parentage, as to what power they had. Markus, being from the longest line of powerful vampires was capable of telekinesis, telepathy, and conjuring.

Magdalene, being half witch, did not inherit all of the vampire qualities from her Father, but she did require blood in small proportions and she usually took it into her system through an IV because she did not grow fangs with her thirst. Magdalene hated the fact that she had to drink or pump blood into her system to stay alive. She hated that she had to steal blood from blood banks, or from another human, to stay alive, and she wished that there was some way to cure herself. Magdalene was not immortal; rather she was almost half immortal. She aged very slowly, and once she hit the age of seventeen it appeared that she wouldn't look any older. She was also capable of empathy, to feel others emotions, telekinesis, and conjuring. These powers she had been trained to use correctly from one of her aunts, her Father's youngest sister.

Growing up had not been a pleasant experience for Magdalene and after seventeen years of taking her Father's crap, her temper finally broke. Markus had been in the middle of one of his endless rages—this time because he had no blood in almost three days—and he was taking it out on Magdalene. It was while he was yelling over her, holding her down in front of him, pulling her head back by the hair, that she realized that she was better then him. She was not something he could walk over and she wasn't going to let him anymore—more importantly she wasn't going to let him take her blood.

It took barely a second for Magdalene to conjure a wooden staff in her hand and shove it through her Father's body. Markus pulled back with a scream of pain and anger, throwing Magdalene away from him like a rag doll. Magdalene watched with horror, and some happiness, as her Father's body began to convulse and twitch. A fire erupted over his heart, where the staff was sticking out of him, and slowly his body began to burn. It turned to ash, and fell in a pile before Magdalene. It was then that she felt freedom. It was then that for the first time in her life she could live.

Everything that had happened in the last seventeen years didn't seem to matter anymore to Magdalene. This was the start of something new—her life would be amazing from here on out, and she vowed to herself that she would be nothing but happy.

She owed a lot to Albus Dumbledore, and would be eternally in debt to him. He had given her the chance to live happily, and finish off her education, so she official could be recognized as a witch. He also was promising her a future—graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would help her find a good job in the Wizarding world. Dumbledore also was accepting of her medical condition, and hoped that having her studying at Hogwarts as a seventh year would help her learn to handle it on her own.

If there was one thing Magdalene was afraid of in her new life, it was anyone finding out about her condition. She knew, from what her Father and Dumbledore had told her, that wizards wouldn't be very accepting of her. There was nothing she wanted more then to live in a peaceful world, happy and free.


	2. Starting A New Life On A Train

Magdalene sat nervously on the Hogwarts Express, rather unsure of what to expect from her new school. She had been privately taught for the last fourteen years that it was hard to believe she was actually going to a public school for witches and wizards. She was going to get to study with people of her own kind—well half of her kind anyways. The train hadn't even started moving yet, and she was shaking with nervousness.

It seemed some kind of twist of fate that the door of the compartment she was in would open, and a young girl, roughly her age, stepped in.

"Oh sorry!" the girl said stepping back. Her hair was thick, curly, and reddish brown. Magdalene looked at her with wide eyes, she had never seen eyes so green in her life. "We didn't know anyone was in here."

"No it's okay," Magdalene said slowly. "You can stay in here. I'm not expecting anyone else."

"Oh, okay great, thanks," the girl said with a broad smile. She walked into the compartment and three boys followed her in. One, was holding her hand, he was tall with dark messy hair and glasses. His eyes were dark brown, and he looked rather skinny. The next boy was short, rather chubby, and looked nervous—more nervous then Magdalene. The rat like boy gave her shivers and an uneasy feeling, she tried to ignore it as she looked at the next, and last boy, who entered.

Magdalene bit her bottom lip at the sight of him. He was tall, broad shouldered, and well built. His eyes were dark and mysterious, and his hair fell in front of them in rather long locks. Her eyes turned away from him, almost afraid to look at him because he was so handsome. His eyes fell on her immediately and Magdalene felt them. She was almost sure he was a vampire, he was so beautiful. She had seen many vampires at her Father's house, and when they looked at you she knew better then to look at them, it was out of habit that she couldn't look at the man. Thankfully, the girl sat next to her, and looked at her striking up a conversation.

"I don't believe we've met," the girl said holding out her hand. "I'm Lily Evans."

"Magdalene," she said taking the girls hand and shaking it. "Magdalene Markus."

"This is my boyfriend James Potter, his best friend Sirius Black," she pointed to the handsome boy, who really Magdalene thought looked like a man. "And our friend Peter."

"Hello," Magdalene said to the three boys sitting across from her and Lily. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She felt a little self conscious, Sirius hadn't taken his eyes off her since he had entered, and now the others were looking at her with curious eyes. Her power of empathy told her that they felt a little awkward around her, this made her frown. She wondered if it was because they didn't know her. She concentrated her dark blue eyes on the scenery outside, with a heavy feeling of awkwardness in her chest. Sirius spoke first, breaking the awkward silence.

"What year are you in?" he asked. "And house? I don't recognize you at all."

"I'm in seventh year," Magdalene said lightly. "But this is my first year at Hogwarts…I was home schooled before. I don't know what house I'm in yet. Dumbledore said that he'd sort me when I arrived."

"You were home schooled?" James asked. "How can you learn magic at home when you're under age?"

Magdalene frowned slightly. She didn't know that a witch or wizard could be underage. She shrugged at the boy named James.

"It's just how I was taught," she whispered looking out the window. James nodded his head very slowly and Magdalene felt his weird feelings. He felt the most awkward of all of them.

"Well, it must have been interesting to learn all your magic at home," Lily said with a soft glare at James. "You learned from your parents then?"

"No," Magdalene said with a frown. "I had a private teacher. My Mother died when I was five."

"Oh," Lily frowned and Magdalene felt true sympathy come from her. "I'm very sorry."

"It's alright," Magdalene whispered.

"What did you say your last name was?" the boy named Peter asked. Magdalene looked at him with raised eyebrows. Dumbledore had expressed some concern that someone might recognize the name of Markus as a vampire name.

"Markus," she said slowly.

Peter nodded very slowly.

"I don't recognize it," he said with a shrug. "Are you a pure blood?"

"Wormtail!" James slapped Peter's shoulder harshly.

"Why does it matter?" Sirius asked.

"I was just asking!" Peter said in defense.

"I'm a half blood," Magdalene said softly. "My Mother was a witch."

"Was it difficult growing up with your Father then?" Lily asked. "Both my parents are Muggles, and sometimes I find it frustrating because they don't understand anything about this world…"

"You have no idea how difficult it was," Magdalene whispered sadly and looked out the window.

She picked up curious feelings on her empathic radar and looked over at Sirius, who was still looking at her. His eyes were very deep, they were so dark they were almost black, and Magdalene felt a heat grow inside her that she had never felt before. She looked away, back out the window and frowned slightly.

"What classes are you taking then?" James asked. "N.E.W.T classes?"

Magdalene nodded her head.

"I'm taking potions, transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, charms, and history of magic," Magdalene had memorized her schedule the first day she got it.

"What are you going into?" Lily asked.

"I'm not really sure," Magdalene whispered. "My Father didn't want me to work…he said I wouldn't be good at anything." Magdalene looked out the window sadly. "Dumbledore thought I'd be a good Auror…but I don't know yet."

"Your Father actually said that to you?"

"It was one of his nicer comments," Magdalene didn't look at them.

"He was that much of a bastard?"

The comment came from Sirius. Magdalene looked at him and felt his sympathy wash over her. She nodded her head.

"Makes your parents look like saints, don't it, Padfoot?" James asked.

"My parents were about the same," Sirius shrugged. "Why do you think I ran away last year? They told me I wouldn't be good at anything…they also told me that I was as good as a mudblood to them."

"A mudblood?" Magdalene asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It means dirty blood," Lily whispered. "Someone who is muggle born, like me."

"What a horrible thing."

"It's not something someone hears in civilized conversation," Lily said.

"Your parents don't like muggle borns?"

"They don't like anyone who isn't a pure blood," Sirius said bitterly. "Makes me sick…"

The compartment door opened and Magdalene looked up to see a tall boy entering. He looked grim, almost sick, with brown hair and soft brown eyes. She felt him feeling weary and frowned slightly. He did look frail and weak.

"Hey guys," he said sitting down next to Lily. He looked over at Magdalene and blinked. "I don't believe we've met."

"Magdalene," she said holding out her hand.

"Remus," he said.

"Remus is a prefect," said Lily.

"Yea, a goodie goodie," James said in a teasing voice.

"Catch any trouble makers Moony?" Sirius asked.

"No, Sirius," Remus said rubbing his eyes. "The only trouble maker I've come across today is you…"

"I haven't done everything," Sirius said with a dark smile that made Magdalene's heart beat fast. "…yet."

Remus and Lily shook their heads as James laughed and clapped his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"You'll have to forgive James and Sirius," Lily said quietly. "They're a pair of prats."

"Hey, you're dating this prat," James said defensively.

"And every time you do something stupid I ask myself why?" Lily said with a teasing smile at James.

James smiled back at her and Magdalene felt love radiating off of him. She glanced at Lily and felt the same emotion. She smiled slightly, it was a good feeling, one that she felt rarely.

"So, why suddenly are you going to Hogwarts?" Peter asked. "After studying at home for so long it seems pointless to come to Hogwarts now."

"My Father died," Magdalene whispered softly as she looked out the window. There was no hint of bitterness on her voice, or pleasure. She sounded calm and dull. "He isn't around to see that I'm taught privately. I wanted to come to Hogwarts and Dumbledore thought it would be helpful to get me into the Wizarding world after school. I don't have any connections to it now you see…"

"How'd you meet Dumbledore?" Remus asked.

"He found me," Magdalene said looking at him. "He's quite an interesting man. Seemed to know that I was in trouble, and was willing to help me."

Remus nodded.

"He's a good man," he said.

Magdalene sensed great thankfulness towards Dumbledore from Remus and wondered why the boy felt that way. She didn't question him though and looked back out the window.

"What kind of trouble?" James asked oddly.

"I had nothing left," she whispered. "And I want nothing to do with what my Father left behind, so I left the estate I lived on. It's the first time I ever went past the estate fence."

Sirius raised his eyebrows.

"Do you have a place of your own?"

"No," Magdalene said. "I was staying at a hotel when Dumbledore found me. He had been looking for me for some time apparently. My Mother and him used to exchange letters before she died. She had always hoped I would go to Hogwarts, my Father didn't want me to though."

"The more I hear of the man, the more I don't like him," Sirius said.

"Try living with him," Magdalene said. Sirius smiled at her and Magdalene was hit with a strong emotion. It wasn't love, but it wasn't lust. She was slightly surprised by the feeling and looked away from Sirius's charming smile.

Remus stood up suddenly and stretched his arms out.

"I imagine we'll be arriving soon," he said. "Better get into our robes."

"You all leave, we'll change first," Lily said. "If you don't mind?" She raised her eyebrows at Magdalene, who shook her head.

"No, that's fine."

It didn't dawn on Magdalene that as she changed into her school robes, Lily might catch sight of the scars that were on her skin. She had just pulled her blouse over her body, with her back to Lily, when she heard Lily gasp lightly. Magdalene turned around quickly, her skirt whipping around her dramatically and frowned.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

Magdalene said nothing and pulled her black Hogwarts robe on over her blouse that was unbuttoned at the top revealing her pale cleavage.

"I didn't mean—Magdalene, I'm sorry," Lily said. Magdalene didn't look at her as she pulled on her boots.

"It's alright," Magdalene whispered. She wasn't sure how to respond to Lily's reaction. In truth, she didn't really care if anyone saw the scar on her body. She had walked around her house in revealing clothes to show them off and spite her Father, especially when he had guest over. She was used to people seeing them.

"D-did he give them to you?"

Magdalene looked over at Lily as she closed her trunk, avoiding Magdalene's eyes.

"Yes," she said coolly. "He wasn't the best Father."

"Doesn't look like he was one at all."

"He could have killed me," Magdalene said. "At least this way I lived."

Lily nodded her head slowly as she looked at Magdalene.

"You're very brave."

Magdalene looked out the window with a slight frown. She didn't think she was brave, just too numb to feel anything. Being had brave had nothing to do with it. She had killed her Father out of hatred; there was nothing brave about murder. And there was nothing brave about praying that Marcus would lose his control one day, and instead of hurting her he'd just put her out of her misery, killing her.

"Are you all dressed?" Lily asked. "The boys are probably getting annoyed."

Magdalene nodded.

"I'm alright," she said.

Lily slid open the door and let Magdalene step out of the compartment first. She felt Sirius's eyes on her, and avoided his, pretending not to see them on her. There was something different about Sirius's stare. It wasn't like the vampires' stares that had plagued her since she had developed breast. Sirius's eyes watched her with tenderness, they looked careful and hopeful, as if he hoped he'd be able to touch her and hold her in a tender way. There was no lust in his eyes, and no lust in his emotions. This was the only reason his stare didn't upset Magdalene, she knew what he was feeling—and she didn't mind it.

Magdalene leaned against the wall as Sirius slid the door shut behind him and the four boys changed in the compartment.

"You and James are dating?" she asked.

Lily nodded.

"He's something," she whispered. "Kind of a git…but I can't help but like him anyways."

"He seems nice," Magdalene. "He cares about you a lot."

"How do you know?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows. Her voice wasn't offending, just curious.

"I can see it when he looks at you," Magdalene whispered realizing that she shouldn't have said anything. She was drawing attention to herself and her powers.

Lily nodded her head slowly.

"I wonder sometimes if he's serious about us," she whispered with her arms crossed over her body. "He's just such a jerk to other people sometimes, and I wonder if he's just waiting for the chance to be a jerk to me…"

"I don't think so," Magdalene said looking at Lily. "I have a sixth sense about people, Lily. I think James is serious, even if he's a git sometimes…people do crazy things when they're in love."

"People do crazy things for the person they love," Lily corrected.

Magdalene looked at Lily closely and frowned slightly. She could feel fear generating from Lily's body, but she could felt fear of losing James, and fear of being hurt by him. Lily was a gentle person, and even if she denied it Magdalene could tell already that she loved James.

"I just wish he wasn't a prat," she said softly. "He's so mean and heartless…he used to be so full of himself…and Sirius doesn't help either."

"What's wrong with Sirius?" Magdalene asked too quickly. Lily looked at her with a soft frown.

"He was raised like a prince, even if he doesn't agree with what his parents thought," Lily was speaking quickly. "And even if he is exactly opposite of what they would like of him, he is a Black. He is handsome and charming, he womanizes, he's full of himself in worse ways then James and—"

She cut off as the compartment door opened and James appeared smiling at Lily.

"All set," he said. "You two can come back in if you'd like."

"Thanks," said Lily moving forward glancing at Magdalene with a soft frown. Magdalene followed Lily back into the compartment and looked around the four boys in the compartment. They all looked fairly happy. She smiled at Remus as he squished by her to get his bag. As his body brushed against hers, Magdalene's strong sense of smell, which was a vampiric trait, picked up an interesting scent on Remus. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye as he bent over and frowned. He smelled of wolf. As he stood up and she again how pale and fragile he looked she did the math in her head, the full moon had been two days ago. And his nickname was Moony. Magdalene stood up straight, but said nothing. She understood what it was like to be different, and she wasn't going to hold it against Remus if he was a werewolf.

The train came to a long stop and Magdalene threw her arm out to steady herself. Someone's hand caught her back and she looked over at Sirius who smiled quickly.

"Wouldn't want you to fall," he said.

"Thanks," she said as Lily's words repeated over in her head…_he's a womanizer, he's full of himself in worse ways then James_…

"You're welcome."

Despite the voice that was repeating in her head, she couldn't help but feel her stomach do a small flip at Sirius's smile. She had never felt such an emotion before, being attracted to a guy was unfamiliar and very tempting to Magdalene. There was a pull on her chest, and heat between her legs. She blushed slightly, and Sirius saw the pinkness. It made him smile more and Magdalene had to look away.

"Let me help you with your stuff," he said quickly reaching for her trunk.

"Oh no," Magdalene said grabbing the handle first. "I have it, thank you."

Sirius nodded his head.

"Alright," he said. "If that's how you want it."

He let her leave the compartment first, and followed her out. They were the last of the six to step off of the train. Magdalene looked around the crowded platform a little overwhelmed. She wasn't sure where she should be going.

"Lily," she said to her new friend. "Where are we going?"

"We take the carriages up to the castle," said Lily pointing ahead of them.

The mass of students was moving along the platform to a long line of carriages that were drawn by very mysterious, and creepy, looking horses. As they approached Magdalene noted their waxy skin that was pulled tightly over their bones, making them look thin and under fed. They had wiry, leathery wings that spanned out at least twice the length of their bodies and their eyes were glazed over white.

"Come on Magdalene," said Lily climbing into the carriage. James motioned for Magdalene to go before him and she did, thanking him. She sat down across from Lily in the carriage and looked out the window up at the castle. Once all six of them were in the carriage, it began to move along the road up to the gates of Hogwarts.

"I wonder where I'm supposed to go once we get there," she whispered.

"I can't imagine that you'll be sorted with the first years," James said. "That'd be a little embarrassing."

"You'll probably be sorted by Dumbledore in his office," said Remus.

Magdalene nodded her head slowly.

"Is the sorting always long?"

"And boring," said Sirius. "The only good thing is that there is food after."

"I'm not very hungry," Magdalene whispered looking up at the castle with its glowing windows.

"How can you not be hungry?" Peter asked. "That train ride was long."

Magdalene shrugged, looking at them.

"I'm just not very hungry."

In truth, it was because she was a vampire that she wasn't very hungry. Very rarely did Magdalene eat. She probably ate about once a day and had to have eight ounces of blood. She wasn't quite sure how getting her blood was going to work at Hogwarts, but she had made the mental note to talk about it to Dumbledore. She could go at least four days with out blood, but over the course of those four days she became moodily, her eyes would dilate—a sign of aggressiveness—and her skin turned paler then normal. She was also physically weaker, and if aggravated, could be violent.

If four days passed and Magdalene didn't receive blood she would grow so weak that she wouldn't be able to get out of bed, and eventually she would die. The longest she had gone without blood was a week, and she had almost died. Her Father had grown angry with her and prevented her from having blood during that time. It wasn't until their servants argued that Magdalene would die if she didn't have blood soon that Markus agreed to let her have some.

When they arrived at the castle, Remus opened the door and hopped out of the carriage first. He helped Magdalene out, then Lily, and went to retrieve the bags from the top. Sirius and James got out next and helped Remus with the luggage. All of the trunks were off the top before Peter was even out of the carriage. Magdalene didn't like the tingle he sent down her spine and avoided his watery eyes.

As they walked up the steps leading to two large oak doors that were wide open, welcoming students in, Magdalene looked up and saw the long skinny figure of Professor Dumbledore waiting in the threshold. He was greeting students left and right, and smiled broadly when his eyes fell on Magdalene.

"Miss Markus," he said welcoming her into the entrance hall of the castle. She looked around with a smile on her face and blinked at him.

"Hello, Professor," she said.

"It is wonderful to see that you have arrived safely," he said. "And already making friends? Perfect…perfect."

"Hello, Headmaster," said Lily.

"Good evening Miss Evans, I trust you are doing well?"

"Yes, sir," Lily smiled.

"We should move quickly Magdalene," said Dumbledore to her while he peered at her over his glasses. "So you will be back in time for the sorting ceremony."

"I'm not being sorted with the first years?"

"No, no," said Dumbledore smiling. "You can leave you stuff here. I trust that it will find its correct place once you've been sorted."

Magdalene nodded and left her belongings in the entrance hall with the others.

"This way," Dumbledore said stepping off towards the stairs. Magdalene turned and waved to Lily, who waved back.

Magdalene followed Dumbledore up the long set of stairs, down a few twisting hallways and up seven more sets of stairs. They were walking straight down a hall, heading for a broad looking statue of an eagle when Dumbledore stopped in front of it. Magdalene looked around nervously. Was it possible that even Dumbledore had gotten lost in his own school?

But to her relief, and slight shame for doubting him, he didn't. He waved his hand in front of the eagle.

"Cockroach clusters," he said in his calm voice. The eagle sprang to life and jumped aside. Magdalene smiled slightly as they stepped onto a rotating staircase, leading up to a wooden door. Dumbledore opened the door and allowed Magdalene into his crowded, busying looking office. There were objects and pictures _everywhere_. Magdalene smiled and looked around the office, not really sure where to look first. Every wall was decorated with pictures of past Headmaster and Headmistresses. There were all sorts of magical objects on the desk and shelves around the circular room.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said motioning to a puffy armchair he had made appear in front of his desk with a wave of his wand. He sat down comfortably behind his desk and motioned to the patchy hat that sat on it. "This is the Sorting Hat. You simply place it on your head and it will tell you which House you belong in: Slytherian, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor."

Magdalene nodded.

"Just place it on your head."

She hesitated, then picked up the hate slowly and placed it on her head. The hat slipped down over her eyes and suddenly Magdalene heard a startling, yet quiet voice in her ear.

"Ahhhh an older mind then I'm used to seeing," he said. "Young, and yet wise. You've studied hard despite your circumstances…definitely a good head you've got on your shoulders…yet there remains darkness in you that is dangerous, and its not just dangerous to those around you but to yourself…you are brave to carry such a burden, and strong…which is why I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat shouted the last word for Dumbledore to hear, ringing clear and loud. Magdalene lifted the hat off her head and placed it back on the desk, Dumbledore was smiling at her.

"You're in your new friends' house," he said with a clap. "That is wonderful. Lily Evans will be able to show you around I trust, and answer any questions you have. Don't forget that Remus is also a prefect, he can help you also….Now, down to some more important matters….your health."

"Yes, sir," she said leaning forward. "I wanted to speak to you about it."

"Yes?"

"I need to have blood everyday," she whispered slowly. Hearing the words come from her mouth made her sick. She felt like a monster for saying that she needed blood, and she hated the half of her that required it. "If I don't have blood everyday, I can become dangerous."

"Dangerous in what why?"

"Well, slowly I look sicker and weaker, but I become more aggressive and moodier," she said. "Usually by the forth day I'm so weak I'm bedridden, and after about a week I can die. I don't want to risk becoming violent at anytime, so I need blood everyday."

"Every morning," he said slowly as he thought. "I would like you to go the hospital wing to see Madame Pomphrey. She is a kind witch, and our nurse. She knows of your condition already and is more then prepared to help you. She'll keep a stock of blood for you."

Magdalene nodded.

"Thank you very much, Professor," she said. "You've done so much for me, I don't know how I can thank you."

"There is no need to Magdalene," Dumbledore said softly. "Your Mother wished for you to come here, like she did, but when she went away with your Father you both dropped off the mailing radar. We sent many letters to you when you turned eleven, hoping that you would come to Hogwarts, but alas you didn't."

"I'm here now," she whispered. "Much better off."

Dumbledore nodded.

"I agree," he said. "Now, let us go downstairs to the Feast. You must be starving…I know I am."

"No," Magdalene said softly. "I'm not very hungry at all."

Dumbledore nodded his head and opened the office door for her, allowing her to step onto the moving staircase first. The walk back down the entrance hall, and into the great hall, didn't seem nearly as long as it had to get up to Dumbledore's office. The great hall was full of loud voices, and laughing people. Magdalene looked around with wide eyes at the long four House tables full of students, and the single staff table. The center seat at the staff table was empty, and the one to its left. Magdalene imagined that the center seat was Dumbledore's. They walked down the aisle between two of the tables swiftly, Dumbledore pointed her to the table on her right, where she saw Lily and James right away. Sirius was sitting across from James, and laughing as he made the pepper and salt shakers dance.

"Enjoy your evening," said Dumbledore.

Magdalene thanked him again, and wished him a good night. She walked over to Lily and tapped her shoulder.

"Do you have room for another next to you?" she asked with a brilliant smile.

"Yes, of course!" Lily said happily.

"You're in Gryffindor?" Sirius asked from across the table.

Magdalene smiled as she sat down next to Lily. Sirius was sitting directly across from her now, and he was beaming at her.

"That's great," said Sirius.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," said Peter cheerfully.

Remus nudged James next to him and pointed to the front of the great hall where a tall, rigid witch was leading a crowd of first years into the hall. Magdalene watched them as they all nervously walked past her and was very thankful that she had been sorted in private. The sorting was long, and Sirius was right, it was boring. By the end of it, Magdalene was so tired she was ready to fall asleep as the food appeared on the table.

"Hey," Sirius nudged her arm that she was leaning on from across the table. "You alright?"

His touch sent jolts through her body and she sat up straight.

"I'm fine," she said blinking. "Just tired."

"Me too," yawned Remus. "I'm bloody exhausted."

"You look it," Magdalene said before she could stop herself. The others looked at her and she shrugged. She felt a wave of nervousness come from Remus and she frowned. "You just have large bags, and look tired."

Remus nodded slowly.

"Dumbledore will be telling us to go to bed any minutes," said James between them. And sure enough, just as the words had left his mouth, Dumbledore stood up and told everyone to have a good night and sleep well so they'd be well rested for their classes the next morning.

Magdalene stood up with Lily and together they walked out of the great hall, the boys standing behind them laughing and talking loudly. Magdalene was rather quiet until they got up to the common room. Lily said the password, Hippogriffs, and the large portrait of the Fat Lady let them into the Gryffindor common room. Magdalene thought that it looked a lot like the study at Palazzo del Te, with its lavished carpets, art work on the walls, comfortable furniture and large fireplace. Magdalene felt at home, and it was a good feeling. The study had been her favorite spot in the whole of Palazzo del Te, it was the only place where she could study, read and be in peace away from her Father.

The bed that Magdalene was given in the dormitory was one of the most comfortable beds she had ever laid down in. The curtains were pulled tightly around her, and for a few splitting seconds she closed her eyes with fear. The last few nights had been difficult for her, she had to remind herself before she went to bed that Markus was dead, and he wasn't coming back. She had to remind herself that she was okay now—she was safe at Hogwarts.


	3. Remus's Secret

It only took Magdalene a couple of weeks to get overwhelmed with her school work. She had always worked hard at her studies, but the amounts of homework she got every night seemed to be more then she could handle. Lily and Remus were very helpful staying up late to make sure she understood stuff, and keeping her up to date with the studies. The three of them spent a good amount of time in the library, and if Magdalene wasn't in the library studying, she was outside with her new friends, enjoying the pleasant fall weather while it lasted. James had thought it shocking that Magdalene had never ridden a broom before, and had taken it upon himself to teach her how to.

While the others sat under a tree, Remus and Lily studying, Sirius looking bored, and Peter watching across the grass, James helped Magdalene onto a broom.

"You just swing your leg over," he said from behind her. "Good, comfortable?"

"No," Magdalene said back. "Not really."

James laughed at her comment.

"Now, we push off."

He pushed his feet against the ground and they soared up into the sky. Magdalene let out a small scream of surprise as they shot up into the air, and she gripped the broomstick with a death grip. James laughed again from behind her as they sailed up into the sky, going higher and higher.

"James," Magdalene said closing her eyes tight. "I think that's quite high enough! Let's go back now!"

"If you say so," James said lightly he lowered the broom slowly, so not to freak Magdalene out, and when he was at least five feet from the ground he jumped off the broom, leaving her in the air alone.

"James!" she yelled down at him.

"Come on Maggie," Sirius said walking across the grass. "It's not that far." Magdalene looked over at him with some surprise. No one had called her Maggie since her Mother had died. She wondered why Sirius had called her it, and as she looked at him she felt a strong wave of caring pass over her. She smiled and bit her bottom lip, then looked at the ground. She forgot Sirius's feelings and remembered her own of fear.

"James, I don't know how to get down!"

"Lower the broom and your body," he said. "Lean forward a little."

Magdalene leaned forward, but with too much weight. The broom leaned forward and fell to the ground suddenly. Magdalene fell clear off of it onto her back and got the wind knocked out of her.

"That was lovely," she sighed as Sirius reached her before James did and held out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her to catch her balance. Magdalene looked up at him with soft eyes, and pulled them away from his dark ones. He was smiling down at her, and slowly he let her go. His touch lingered on her for a few moments and she couldn't help but smile.

"You alright?"

"Yea," Magdalene said. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

"There," said James reaching them and picking up the broom. "That wasn't so bad."

"Says you," Magdalene said rubbing her butt and lower back. "How can you boys ride those things with your balls?"

Sirius laughed loudly, a bark like laugh that warmed Magdalene's heart.

"I prefer my motorcycle," Sirius said with a smile. "It's not as hard to ride."

"You have a motorbike?"

Sirius nodded at Magdalene's question.

"Got it last year," he said as they reached the tree. "It flies too."

Magdalene sat down next to Lily.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Oh yes," Magdalene sighed. "I think I broke my tail bone…"

"It will heal," Remus said lightly.

"What?" Magdalene said quickly. Remus looked at her.

"It will heal," he repeated slowly. He was looking at her oddly. Magdalene had the sneaking suspicion that if anyone were to figure out she was half vampire it would be Remus. She looked at Sirius and saw him looking across the grass to a group of girls by the lake. Magdalene felt his feelings and frowned slightly. He liked one of the girls in the group by the water…she looked away and pulled her back pack toward her. She opened it and pulled out her Transfiguration book.

"I'm bored," Sirius sighed lying back in the grass.

"What, watching me make a fool of myself wasn't that entertain?" Magdalene asked.

"Sure it was, Maggie," he said. "But that's over…"

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Why do you call me Maggie?"

"Because it's shorter then Magdalene," he said slowly. "Do you not like it?"

"No," she whispered. "It's only that my Mother called me Maggie."

"I won't call you it then," he said.

"It's alright you can," she said quickly. "I like it."

Sirius smiled at her.

"Alright," he said. He reached out and pinched her cheek in an affectionate manner. Magdalene felt Lily's eyes on her and turned her smiling face back to her book, trying to wipe the smile off her face. She stared into her book for a long time before she wrote anything down. It took her a few moments to focus on the subject at hand as Sirius's action replayed in her mind. As she thought of him touching her cheek though, she thought of the feelings he had produced at the sight of one of the girls over by the lake. She frowned slightly, and tried to push the thought from her mind as she read about Animaguses, and how difficult it was to become one.

"If you were an Animagus, what would you become?" she asked abruptly to anyone who was listening. "Do you think you can choose what form you take?"

"Yes," said James. "You control which form you take the first time you take it, but after that you have to keep that form. You can't change into different animals all the time…it's not shape shifting."

There was a silence around the circle of people. Magdalene was looking at James with some surprise. She had been expecting the answer from Remus or Lily before she expected it from James. James looked at her with a shrug.

"What?" he said. "I read the chapter…"

"You, do your homework?" Lily said. "I'm shocked."

Magdalene picked up an awkward feeling from the friends around her. It was a feeling of relief, as if they had just escaped being caught at something. She looked at all of them slowly.

"If you were able to do it, what animal would you be?"

"Dog," said Sirius instantly.

"Stag," said James.

"Rat," Peter said.

"Remus?" Magdalene asked softly.

"Huh?" he said looking at her. "Oh…I don't know. I've never thought about it."

"Oh," she said. "I see…I think you'd make a good wolf."

Remus's body stiffened and Sirius glanced at Magdalene with cautious eyes.

"I think I would like to be a wolf," she whispered.

"Do you?" Remus asked a little defensively. Magdalene looked up at him and saw Sirius and James looking at Remus with scowling looks.

"Wolves are beautiful creatures," she whispered.

"You've obviously never studied werewolves," Remus said looking back at his work.

"I have," Magdalene said. "And they can't all be that bad. People fear things because they don't understand them Remus. Werewolves are still witches or wizards, just like vampires can be witches or wizards."

"Vampires can't be witches or wizards," James said shaking his head. "We learned about them last year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They're disgusting creatures."

"If you met someone and liked them, then found out they were a werewolf would you think they were disgusting?" Magdalene asked with raised eyebrows. She saw James glance at Remus, who was looking back at him waiting for his answer.

"Depends on the wizard," he said. "Some werewolves aren't bad."

"So why can't some vampires be good?"

"Because vampires aren't changed like werewolves are," said James sitting up. "When a person gets bit by a werewolf it's out of their control, vampires can control what they do because they're transformation doesn't depend on something like the full moon. Vampires kill to kill."

"Not all of them kill," Magdalene said bitterly. "They need blood to survive."

"Most of them kill," James argued. "And if they don't they injure their victims horribly. With vampires its all about blood lust and sex—werewolves can't control their condition."

"Some of them do," whispered Remus suddenly. Magdalene looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Greyback can. He positions himself in crowds of people on the full moon. He enjoys attacking people."

"But not all werewolves do that—you—" he stopped himself. "You know that Remus."

Magdalene read the feelings of tension that were between all of the members of the circle. Sirius looked rather worried as his eyes glanced between Remus, James and Magdalene. She could since that he was worried about Remus's secret—and his worry confirmed her suspicions. She was almost sure that Remus was a werewolf now. Lily looked just as worried as Sirius and rather angry at James for continuing the argument. Remus sighed softly with a shrug and looked at his book, hoping to end the conversation.

"Is there something wrong?" Magdalene whispered.

"No," Remus said. "Nothing. Did you finish the questions for chapter six, Lily?"

"Yes," Lily said handing over her roll of parchment. "I had difficultly with number twenty one, tell me what you think."

Remus nodded and unrolled the parchment, looking over her answers and his. Magdalene was looking at James with curious eyes as Sirius smacked his shoulder. Silently Sirius pointed out across the grass with a broad smile. Magdalene followed his excited eyes and saw a dark, tall boy who looked rather greasy and creepy. James and Sirius both smiled broadly as they watched the boy crossing the lawn. Sirius flicked his wand and suddenly the boy fell over. Magdalene frowned and glanced at Lily who had seen the act, but looked as if she were trying to ignore it. Remus also seemed to have noticed the act out of the corner of his eye, but was frowning, ignoring it as he looked at the book with Lily.

Magdalene frowned as Sirius and James snickered.

"You two are a bunch of idiots," she said smacking the backs of their heads.

"What?" James said looking at her shocked and rubbing the back of his head. "We were just laughing because Snivellus tripped over his own big dumb feet."

"You tripped him," Magdalene said harshly glaring at Sirius.

"I don't know what you're talking about love," Sirius said looking at her with a mischievous smile that made Magdalene slightly sick. A dark twinkle, matching his smile, glimmered in his eyes and Magdalene wasn't sure if she liked seeing this side of Sirius.

"His name is Severus," Lily said from behind her book.

James looked at her sharply.

"Since when do you defend him?"

Magdalene looked at Lily and sensed a dark pulsing secret in her. She raised her eyebrows slightly as Lily sighed at James, lowering her book.

"Just because he called me a mudblood doesn't mean that I should be mean to him," she said sharply. "I wish you weren't so idiotic sometime…"

She muttered the last words under her breath, but James heard them. He was frowning now, and looking at Lily with serious eyes. Sirius was still looking out at the boy, who was standing up and collecting the things he had dropped. Sirius flicked his wand again and laughed as the boy fell over again. This time the boy sat up right away and glared across the lawn to Sirius and James.

"Haha! He's seen me!" Sirius jumped up.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Magdalene shouted as Sirius began to walk off.

As the words left her lips the boy, named Severus, waved his wand and Sirius shouted out a defense spell. He was laughing as he dueled, and Magdalene felt a sense of excitement rush over her. This is what Sirius lived for—adventure, risky business.

People were starting to gather around the duel, and James and Peter quickly jumped up to aid Sirius. Magdalene frowned and looked at Lily who was now glaring across the grass at her boyfriend and his best friend. There were small tears in her eyes, and she looked hot with anger.

"Remus," she whispered. Magdalene thought if she had spoken any louder she would have shouted. "Won't you do something?"

"What do you want me to do?" Remus whispered back. "They're my friends—"

"You're a _prefect!_"

"They wouldn't listen to me even I put them in detention."

"Oh, you're so—" but she cut off. There was a horrifying scream from many of the girls who had circled around the duel. Lily, Remus and Magdalene jumped out, looking out at the scene and rushed across the grass to join Peter and James. James was bent over Sirius who was bleeding horribly from the center of his body. There were three long gashes, Magdalene looked horrified and bent down.

James's head whipped up to look at Severus. The smirk on Severus's face was mocking Sirius. James jumped up, but before he could say a spell Severus turned and dashed up the hill.

"You dirty bastard!" James yelled running after him.

"James!" Remus yelled after his friend. He tore off after James, no doubt to see that he didn't kill Severus.

"We have to get him up to the hospital wing," Lily said.

Magdalene nodded and stood up. She waved her wand and Sirius's body lifted up in front of them, floating before her. Peter was cowering, and whimpering behind the two girls as they walked quickly up the grassy hill to the castle. Lily led the way to the hospital wing, up numerous amounts of stairs and down corridors. Sirius's blood was dripping off his body and onto the ground. Magdalene had told Peter to clean it up as they walked, but she wasn't sure how well he was doing with it. Sirius looked pale, whiter then most vampires did after not feeding for days.

Magdalene was afraid that Sirius would bleed to death before they reached the hospital wing. An idea flashed in her head, and she lifted her free hand very slightly. She held it in front of her, directed at Sirius, and mental thought of holding the blood in his body, not letting it seep out of his wounds. It seemed to work, for the last few minutes that they walked to the hospital wing, Sirius didn't appear to be bleeding.

Sirius was in the hospital wing for a little over two weeks. James, Remus, Peter and Lily went to see him every day, Magdalene joined them almost all the time, but she also was focusing on her studies more then the others. Truthfully, Magdalene felt a little reckless using her vampiric powers to stop Sirius's bleeding that openly. If Lily or Peter had seen what was going on she could have given herself away, and as Dumbledore had told her, there was nothing more important then keeping her secret. It had been a very distressing thing for Magdalene because Lily was now her best friend, and she was keeping something from her. Lily knew it too.

"Why do you go to the hospital wing every morning?" Lily asked one day as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"I need to take some medication," Magdalene whispered softly. She didn't look at Lily as she spoke, and Lily seemed to recognize the avoiding look in Magdalene's eyes.

"What kind of medication?"

"For my blood," Magdalene said. She wasn't completely lying. "I don't produce enough red blood cells." Again, not a lie. It was the truth behind all vampires. They didn't produce enough blood so they had to use the blood of others to survive. Real medications, magical and Muggle kinds, didn't help vampires. It was almost a curse, the only thing that could keep them alive was blood.

Lily seemed to accept the answer, but Sirius was a little more curious once he got out of the hospital wing. Most of the time when Magdalene would go to the hospital wing for her blood in the morning Sirius would be asleep. She was afraid that he would notice her morning routine, so she wasn't completely shocked when he questioned her about it.

"I have to take medication for my blood," she whispered. "My system doesn't produce enough red blood cells."

"They have a magical medication for that?" he asked.

Magdalene nodded, but felt Sirius's eyes on her closely. She wondered if she was really just that bad of a liar because everyone seemed to study her closely when she was lying. She looked at Sirius and he smiled at her.

They were sitting alone in the common room in front of the fire. It was late, and Magdalene had been helping Sirius get caught up on his large amounts of homework because Remus hadn't been able to. He was in the hospital wing that evening because he had fallen ill.

Magdalene couldn't help but smile back at Sirius.

"You have a beautiful smile," he whispered.

"Thanks," she said.

"I have a question for you," he said still looking her in the eye.

Magdalene was a little overwhelmed with his stare. It sent shivers and tingles through her body, her heart raced and her stomach did a back flip. His stare was so intense and Magdalene loved it. It was deep, mysterious and almost dangerous. She felt like she could stare at his eyes forever and be lost in them, wondering what he was thinking.

"Alright," she said softly pulling her eyes away from his, still smiling. She looked at her book in front of her waiting for him to speak.

"When you and Lily were taking me up to the hospital wing," Sirius said slowly. "I saw you holding your hand out to me…Magdalene, I remember feeling my bleeding stop…I don't know if it was just me, I was slightly out of it…or did you actually do something to stop my bleeding?"

This was the question that caught Magdalene off guard. She looked at Sirius with wide eyes and frowned.

"You make it sound like I could stop you from bleeding with my mind," she whispered.

"Well," he said. "That's the only thing I can come up with…I mean, how else did the blood stop?"

"I don't think it stopped," she said coolly. "You were out of it Sirius, you must have just seen me raise my hand and thought that I stopped your blood."

Sirius nodded his head slowly, but continued to look at Magdalene. She reached out with her empath power and read his feelings. He didn't believe her. She bit her bottom lip and frowned to the book in front of her.

"I don't believe you," he whispered. "You're not very convincing…"

"Oh?" she said looking up at him with a small smile. The words were defensive and aggressive, more aggressive then what Magdalene was usually capable of. "Well, have you ever heard of anyone having telekinetic powers Sirius, because that's what you're suggesting I have?"

"Well I don't know!" he said defensively. "It was just a thought."

Sirius's defensive words made a tingle crawl up Magdalene's spine and she herself grew more defensive. She felt her eyes dilate, and was sure that if the argument continued then her eyes would change from their dark misty blue to a brilliant shade of grey. She looked away from Sirius and bit her bottom lip with some annoyance. She had to control her temper…

"The fact that you won't look at me makes me feel like you're lying," he said.

She looked at him harshly, with a glare that could have melted any man straight through the heart. Sirius frowned and closed his books when she didn't say anything. He collected his things and stood up.

"Fine," he whispered. "Don't tell me…good night."

As he walked away to his dormitory Magdalene felt her eyes relax, and slapped herself in the head. She was lucky that she hadn't lost her temper so much that her eyes changed colors. That would have been horrible for her secret. She frowned and rested her head in her hands over her books. She had to be more careful. It seemed for the last month she had come too close too often to revealing that she was a vampire. She had to be more careful.

Magdalene stayed down in the common room until the fire was turning to embers. She was lying lazily in her arm chair, reading when she heard a door open and footsteps of three people coming down from the boys' dormitory. Three voices reached her ears, and she laid her book flat on her chest, closed her eyes and dropped her arm over the side of her chair. She could hear James and Sirius talking quickly, in low whispers.

"There's someone down here," Peter said in an anxious voice.

"It's just Maggie," Sirius said sounding closer then Peter. "She's asleep."

"Are you sure?" James asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sirius said. There was a pause. "She looks good when she's sleeping."

"You think she looks good all the time," James said back. "Get under the cloak, let's go. Moony's waiting."

Once Magdalene was sure that the boys had gone through the porthole, she sat up and looked at where they had left. It only took her a matter of seconds to decide to follow them. She placed her book on the table with her other homework, went up to her dormitory and grabbed her leather cloak, and wrapped it around her as she left the common room.

She moved quietly, so silently that anyone would have thought she was invisible. Her shoes made no sound on the floor, her cloak didn't sway, and she appeared to be holding her breath. She could hear the boys breathing, and she could smell them. She had been cursed with her Father's strong senses—she could hear their shoes hitting the floor, despite how quiet they were, and she could hear the sounds of their breath.

She stayed close to the wall on the marble staircase, in the shadows, and watched with a small smile as the oak doors of the castle opened smoothly and then closed as if something invisible had just passed over the threshold. She moved down the steps quickly and was across the hall with in a second. She opened the door, and looked back to make sure no one was following her, then left, after the boys.

The grass was crunching under their feet, but as Magdalene stepped down on it, it made noise. She could hear them walking down the hill quickly, and felt their excitement. They were heading for the Forbidden Forest. Magdalene remained in the shadows, following them as silently as possible. She knew that if they saw her she'd feel their fear and anxiousness, if their emotions changed that drastically, she would know that they'd seen her. But those feelings never came.

The three boys stopped next to a large willow tree as its long branches began to whip around. Magdalene frowned, wondering what they were doing, and bit her bottom lip as Peter's feelings disappeared from her radar. A rat appeared in the grass, Magdalene assumed from under the invisibility cloak the boys were using, and dashed across the grass, out of the whipping branches' reach. He crawled up the trunk of the tree and pushed a knot in its side. The willow froze on sight, and Sirius and James appeared from under the cloak. They crawled into a hole between the roots of the tree, telling Peter good job as he followed them down.

Magdalene bit her lip not to gasp and slowly moved forward. Before she could dash into the hole to follow the boys, the tree began to whip its branches at her. She frowned and lifted her hand, pushing down on the knot with her mind. The tree froze instantly and she made her way into the hole. She dropped down into a tunnel, landed like a cat and looked around in the dark. There was no noise, and no sign of the boys. She could still smell them, but could not hear them. Deciding it was safe she pulled out her wand and lit the tip and began to move forward.

The tunnel was long, and Magdalene heard nothing as she moved quickly, trying to catch up with the boys. She stopped suddenly though when loud growls erupted from ahead of her, and then screams. Magdalene's blood froze and she closed her eyes. She didn't know what the boys were up to, but she had to find out. She heard the sound of hooves pounding on the ground above her, and then more growling and animals roaring.

Magdalene looked above her and saw wood over her head, she followed the wood and stopped dead under a opening. She frowned and jumped up, grabbing onto the sides of the hole, and pulled herself up into a wide open space of a living room. She looked around and a lump formed in her throat. The room was covered in dust, the furniture was ripped to shreds, and there were claw marks on the walls and furniture. Looking at the floor, there were two sets of foot prints in the dust, and as Magdalene followed them with her eyes she saw them turn into hove prints and paw prints. She bent over to look at them more carefully and sighed with some disbelief. It appeared that a werewolf had been living in this house—what the hell were the three boys doing in here then?

She stood up straight at the sound of rushing feet coming towards her. There was the sound of running animals and the barks of a dog and the howl of a wolf. A large black dog had appeared at the threshold of the room; it had stopped dead at the site of Magdalene and whimpered. Before she could move a rat came zooming from behind the dog, quickly followed by an over-sized wolf. Magdalene took a step back in horror, it was no wolf; it was a werewolf.

Magdalene couldn't scream, there was no sound in her mouth as she opened it. She tried to move, but found that she was frozen to the spot with horror. Her body was shaking and she was staring at the werewolf as it stared at her. It tilted its head to the side studying her, for a few fleeting seconds Magdalene thought that it sensed her as a vampire. It smelled the air—it could smell her. It knew that she was a vampire. Instinct kicked in before she could control herself, and her eyes dilated, changed to grey and she hissed at the werewolf like a cat.

Magdalene was brought back to her senses when the large dog began to bark and raced towards her. The werewolf tore after him. Out of no where a large stag bound across the room and pinned the werewolf against the wall with his horns. The dog jumped over a couch and slide between Magdalene's spread legs. She turned around quickly, her cloak spinning with her, to see where the dog had went and saw Sirius standing behind her.

"Sirius!" she screamed in shock.

"What are you doing here!?" he shouted back at her with wide angry eyes. He grabbed her arms and dragged her back to the hole in the ground. He shoved her into it, and she fell on the dirty ground harshly. Looking up, as dust flew in the air around her, she saw the werewolf bound over the hole and tackle Sirius.

"Sirius!"

She jumped up in one swift motion, straight through the hole and landed on the floor of the dusty room again. Her movement drew the werewolf's attention. He turned away from a limp black dog lying on the ground and ran towards Magdalene.

Her eyes changed color again and she jumped out of the way of the werewolf, who skidding across the ground trying to stop and turned around, coming back to her. The stag galloped through the dust and rammed the werewolf against the wall, holding him back from attacking Magdalene. But the wolf threw the stag violently across the room, and ran towards her. She managed to knock the werewolf in the head as he ran at her, and pulled her wand out of her belt loop.

"_Stupefy!_" she shouted.

The red beam that jetted from her wand hit the wolf in the stomach. She sighed as silence fell around the room. Her wand hand fell to her side and she looked around. James appeared from where the stag had hit the ground, and there was no longer a rat running around the room—it was Peter. Both of them moved past her to Sirius, who was lying on the ground against the wall, injured and still in the form of a dog. James glared harshly at Magdalene as he walked by her. His eyes met hers for a few moments, and he turned away, breathless. As the boys knelt down next to their injured friend, he changed shapes into that of a human—of Sirius, handsome and angry.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here!?" he shouted at Magdalene before anything else was said. His eyes fell on her and he caught his breath.

"I could ask you the same question," she said as her eyes changed from grey to blue. She looked away from the boys to the werewolf that was lying next to her. "Are you three crazy!?"

"Not nearly as crazy as you!" James yelled at her.

"You're running around with a werewolf!" Magdalene yelled pointing to the stunned wolf next to her. Her eyes flashed grey and James leaned away from her.

"What are you?" Sirius hissed glaring at her.

Magdalene stood up straight and looked away from them.

"We all have secrets—"

"—then keep your nose out of ours!" Sirius snapped at her.

"You shouldn't be running around with Remus like this! He could kill you!"

"He could've killed you!" Sirius barked back at her as James helped him up. "He doesn't hurt us when we're animals like him!"

"How'd you know about Remus?" James asked glaring at her.

"It was hard to miss it," Magdalene said. She looked at Sirius and her eyes turned grey immediately. He took a step from her. "Didn't hurt you at all," she reached out and pushed the bruise that was forming on his arm. He slapped her hand away, and her eyes flashed in a threatening manner.

"Get out of here Maggie," James said. "Before he wakes up."

"No," Sirius said grabbing her arm forcefully and looking at her. "_What are you?_"

Magdalene tried to pull out of his grasp, but he held onto her firmly.

"Answer me," he hissed. She looked up at him and he didn't seem fazed by her shockingly grey eyes. Rather, Magdalene felt an arousing feeling rush through him.

"None of your business," she hissed like a snake. She pulled her arm from his grasp and walked back to the hole to the tunnel. Peter jumped out of her way, and she glared at him. He looked away and she cursed under her breath, then jumped through the hole.

She returned to the common room, and took a seat in front of her homework. She was sunken in the shadows when the three boys returned and she didn't say a word. James and Peter marched up the stairs quickly, and Sirius stopped at the foot of them. He turned and looked at the chair Magdalene was sitting in and glared at her harshly.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked crossing his arms over her chest.

Magdalene flashed another threatening look at him with grey eyes, but said nothing. He walked to her and grabbed her shoulder, pushing her back against her chair forcefully. She hissed at him and grabbed his wrist, pushing him away from her.

"Answer me," he said harshly. His aggressive attitude to her only made her more aggressive, and she felt a heat beaten her legs throb.

"We all have our secrets Sirius," she said.

He nodded very slowly.

"I'm a half bred," she said looking into his dark eyes. The sight of them, despite his hostile look, made her relax and her eyes turned back to their deep sea blue. "My Father was a vampire."


	4. Friends Again

Admitting her secret had brought Magdalene an uneasy feeling. She was sure though that the boys would keep her secret if she kept theirs. She wasn't even sure if Sirius had told James, Peter and Remus what she really was, for all she knew he had kept that she was a half bred vampire to himself.

She hadn't spoken to any of the boys since the night she barged in on their moonlight adventure. Remus was the only one who spoke to her at all, besides Lily of course, and Magdalene felt as though she had lost her friends because she was in fact a vampire. She wasn't sure if that truly was the reason, but she could feel anger towards her reverberating off of them any time she was near them. She wasn't sure if the anger was because she was a vampire or because she had barged in on them and found out Remus's secret.

Remus didn't appear, to Magdalene, to know of what happened that night in the Shrieking Shake. That was partially why Magdalene thought he continued to talk to her, but she didn't think that Sirius wouldn't have told him what had happened. Remus did notice that something was bothering Magdalene, and he questioned her about it one evening when they were in the library, working on a project together.

"What's been bothering you the last couple of weeks?" he asked softly over the stack of books between them.

Magdalene looked at Remus with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"Something's been bothering you," Remus said with a small smile. "You haven't talked to James or Sirius in at least two weeks. And when you're near each other tensions run very high. I think it's extremely odd that Sirius won't talk to you at all."

"Why would that be odd?"

Remus glanced at Magdalene, then looked at his homework.

"You didn't know he liked you?"

"No," Magdalene said very slowly.

"Well he had a little crush on you when we first met you," said Remus. Magdalene felt a strong pulse in her throat and tried to keep her cheeks from turning red with all of her might.

"He doesn't like me now," Magdalene said. "I'm sure of that."

"Why?"

"Well, isn't he dating that Melanie girl?"

Remus nodded.

"He is. But something must have happened for him to stop liking you."

Magdalene sighed. Remus didn't really know that she had been in the house the last full moon, and he, as a werewolf, had tried to attack her.

"Remus," she said with an uneasy tone. She could feel Remus's concern from across the table and bit her bottom lip. "Remus, I know about you…I know why you're sick every month."

She said it very quietly so no one around them, or on the other side of the bookshelves would hear. Remus's cheeks went white and he frowned deeply.

"That's why Sirius is mad at me," she said with a sigh. "I was there last time."

Remus's eyes got wide.

"What? That was you?" he muttered. "Maggie, are you crazy? I could have killed you, or worse turned you into a werewolf. I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No," she said quickly. "No. I'm fine. Believe me…I was safer then Sirius, James and Peter were."

Remus raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think so," he said. "If I bite them it's just a wolf bite—if they're in their animal form. You, you don't have one."

"Remus," Magdalene rubbed her forehead and looked down at the desk in front of her as she debated if she should tell Remus her secret or not. "I'm too strong for you to hurt. I would have killed you if Sirius hadn't stepped in…I'm…well I'm half vampire, half immortal. You couldn't have hurt me."

Remus was very silent and Magdalene thought for a few moments that he was going to laugh at her. But he didn't. He was looking at her very seriously and slowly he seemed to relax.

"Who else have you told?"

"Just Sirius," she whispered with a pathetic frown. "Part of me was afraid that he had told you guys because no one seems to be talking to me but you and Lily. I think that's also why he's mad at me…he doesn't want to be associated with a vampire."

"Maggie," said Remus. "He's associated with a werewolf already. And you said yourself, you're only half. You're not dangerous are you?"

"If I get angry I can be," she whispered. "That's what happened last full moon. When we were in the Shrieking Shack because you were attacking me I became more aggressive and my eyes turned silver and I became stronger, more violent. I've never physically hurt anyone in my life…well except my Father."

"What'd you do to him?"

Magdalene grew very silent and blinked.

"It doesn't matter," she said sharply.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Alright," he said slowly. "Well, if you changed that night then James and Peter must have noticed you also."

"They did," Magdalene nodded. "I just don't know if they've figured it out, or if Sirius told them."

"Maggie, I promise that Sirius wouldn't have stopped liking you just because you're a vampire. I mean…look at me. He's not the type to dismiss someone because they're a little different."

"I don't really care if he likes me or not Remus," she said. "I like him being my friend and it'd make me sad if he decided not to be because I'm a half breed."

"He wouldn't," Remus said. "We have something in common…we break the rules and cross the lines of what is considered 'normal' in Wizarding society. And Sirius has always been a strong supporter of rule breaking."

"Right, but where you can only hurt him under the full moon, I could hurt him when ever I'm moody…and well Sirius gets under my skin a lot," she whispered the last few words. "I mean in a good way…I like it…but I could become dangerous if it goes too far and I don't want to hurt him….I'm a constant risk. There is no way for him to protect himself from me except not to fight with me. At least he knows how to be safe around you when you're dangerous…I'm kind of a ticking time bomb."

"You just need to control your temper," said Remus smartly. "And from what I've seen over the last three months of knowing you, you've been doing a damn good job of it."

Magdalene smiled at Remus and thanked him.

"It's the truth," Remus said.

"Well how do I get Sirius and James to talk to me again?" she asked. "I'm surprised Lily hasn't rung them out yet."

"She has," said Remus with a small smile. Magdalene frowned and looked at her books.

"When?"

"Yesterday. She knows something is up. You haven't told her?"

"Well, it hasn't come up in conversation," Magdalene said softly. "I'm surprised Lily rang Sirius and James out…she's been trying to keep me away from Sirius."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you did like him as more then a friend."

Magdalene looked at Remus with raised eyebrows.

"He's a little arrogant for me," she whispered then looked back at her book.

"But not arrogant enough for you to not like him at all. You still consider him a friend."

"Remus maybe we should talk about who _you_ like," said Magdalene turning the tables on him.

"I don't like anyone," said Remus quickly as his cheeks flushed. "Besides," he whispered. "I could be with anyone even if I had someone who wanted to be with me."

"Why not?"

Remus looked at her like she was joking.

"I'm a werewolf," he hissed.

"Doesn't mean you can't have sex."

Magdalene said it too loudly and a few girls that were walking by looked at her and Remus then giggled. Magdalene frowned and looked at Remus.

"Sorry."

"I'm not looking to just have sex."

"Well…of course not," Magdalene said quickly. "Remus, you can be in a relationship with someone. As long as they understand and care about you, who gives a damn what or who you are?"

"I'd be a danger to them."

"No," Magdalene shook her head. "And if they truly cared about you and loved you that wouldn't matter. You'd be worth the risk."

Remus looked at her for a few moments then nodded his head, looking back at the books.

"Well Remus," Magdalene said very seriously. "If you never find anyone you'll always have me…because I doubt I'll ever find anyone."

"You'll find someone," Remus said boldly. "You're beautiful and intelligent."

"Thanks," she smiled. "See…this is why you'll have me forever."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Hey guys," said Sirius appearing out of what seemed like no-where. Remus and Magdalene let go of each other's hands instantly as he sat down. Magdalene couldn't help but glare at him slightly, then looked down at her homework. Remus, however, beamed at his friend.

"Hi Padfoot," he said. "Come to do your homework with us?"

"Do I look like I brought my studying stuff?"

"No," Magdalene said shortly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Why do you assume something is wrong with me?" she snapped.

"Well you're being rude."

"And you're not?"

"I didn't do anything—"

"You haven't talked to me for two weeks—"

"Not because I didn't want to—"

"Could have fooled me—"

"Wow, will you two just snog and get it over with," Remus said packing up his stuff. Magdalene turned and looked at him sharply with shocked eyes. Remus gave her a smile and stood up. "I just remembered I told Peter I'd help him with some stuff…better get going."

"I hate you," Magdalene and Sirius both mouthed to Remus as he smiled and waved to them.

"Nasty git," snapped Sirius. "He's one to talk about snogging…"

"At least he doesn't snog a girl just because she's pretty."

"I don't—"

"How's Melanie? Lily said she's been in the girl's loo crying her eyes out most of the day."

Sirius opened his mouth then closed it, then opened it again to speak.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I imagine she was crying about you Sirius," Magdalene said looking down at her book and writing something down on her parchment. "You've been snogging with the poor girl for the last two weeks and all of a sudden you two are never seen together and she's sobbing in the toilet? Any person would _know_ that you did something."

"Now you wait just a second," said Sirius quickly pointing across the table at Magdalene. "Who are you to say that I'm the one who did something?"

"You were her boyfriend."

"We were never officially dating."

"Just fuck-buddies then?"

"Fuck-what? We weren't having sex."

"Snog-buddies?"

"No. I liked her, but—"

"There's always a but."

"Will you let me finish?"

"Sure," Magdalene said not looking at him and writing some more on her parchment. Sirius was silent and she looked up at him. He was staring at her with some amazement on his face. Magdalene reached out with her empathic powers and felt awe take over her system. She had impressed him; left him speechless. "Well?"

"You're the most peculiar girl I think I've ever met."

"I'm not your average girl, Sirius," she said very seriously. Inside she felt her heart lift. He thought she was different…and in a good way, she could feel it. "Now, please, really, tell me why you wouldn't be the reason that Melanie was crying."

"I didn't say I wasn't necessarily the reason," said Sirius. "I'm just not the one who did something."

"So what'd she do then?"

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

Magdalene put down her quill and folded her hands on her book, looking sharply into Sirius's eyes. She cocked her head to the side and let her brown hair fall over her shoulder, and bit her bottom lip. She felt Sirius's heart skip a beat and couldn't help but smile.

_That's why_, she thought.

"You have my attention, Sirius," she said softly. He smiled at her.

"Good, I want it all," he said.

Magdalene ignored the possible sexual innuendo in his comment and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What did Melanie do?"

"She asked me to be her boyfriend."

He said it so plainly and flatly that Magdalene thought he was joking for a moment. She blinked, realized he wasn't joking and shook her head. She picked up her things and began to put them in her bag.

"What?" Sirius asked.

Magdalene couldn't say anything to him. She was too surprised.

"Maggie," he said standing up. "What?"

"I don't know…" she said. "I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"Why were you snogging her if you didn't want to be her boyfriend?"

"Because I realized after snogging her that I didn't want to be her boyfriend," he said. "She's not very good."

"Sirius!"

"_What?_"

"Oh, you really are intolerable," Magdalene said swinging her bag over her shoulder. "I bet you didn't have any intention of being her boyfriend…like I said before, you just wanted to snog her!"

"You're the one who's intolerable," Sirius snapped in a whisper as he followed her out of the library. "You won't give me a chance to explain!"

"Why does it matter if you explain it to me?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I'm a womanizing bastard," he said grabbing her arm in the corridor and pulling her against him. She looked up at him with dilated eyes and took a long breath. She didn't want to lose her temper with him. He was watching her with those dark eyes that made her feel like she was completely see through…like he was capable of empathic powers too and knew exactly what she felt for him.

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Because I like you," he said. "I miss being your friend."

She thought his recovery for nice. He didn't want to flat out say to her that he liked her…and possibly wanted to snog her…he knew that she wouldn't fall for it.

"I care what you think because your opinion matters to me."

Magdalene looked at him for a long time to make sure he was seriously.

"Sirius," she whispered. He lowered his head closer to hers.

"Yes?" There was a small smile on his face, as if he were hoping that she would meet him the rest of the way and kiss him.

"Please let go of me," she whispered. "You're hurting my arms."

He released her instantly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's alright," she said walking down the hall. He followed her, and caught up to walk beside her.

"So, can we be friends again?"

"Why'd you stop talking to me?"

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me."

"It wasn't because I'm a half breed?"

"No," he said quickly. "God no, Maggie. I would never do such a thing…look at Remus," he added quietly. "He's one of my best mates."

Magdalene nodded her head slowly.

"Alright," she whispered. "Good…because I'd hate for that to be a reason why you wouldn't be my friend. Although, I'd understand if it were. Who wants to be friends with a blood-sucking monster?"

"You're not a monster," he whispered. "Although…" he spoke cautiously. "I was wondering about that…do you actually suck people's blood?"

"No," Magdalene shook her head with a small laugh. "I don't grow fangs to suck blood. I have to drink it from a glass or have it pumped into me by an IV. That's why I go the hospital wing every morning."

Sirius nodded his head.

"And when I went to the hospital wing, did you stop my bleeding?"

"Yes. If I hadn't you probably would have died."

Sirius nodded again.

"Well I thank you," he said. "I owe you."

She smiled.

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

"So, you and Remus?"

"What about us?"

"You guys are…well are you going out?" he asked slowly.

Magdalene burst out laughing.

"No, oh god no Sirius," she laughed. "Remus and I…no! What would give you such an idea?"

"You were holding hands when I came into the library."

"We were having a heart to heart conversation."

"Oh…"

"We're not dating, Sirius."

"Okay."

Magdalene felt his spirits lift and she couldn't help but smile. Sirius cared if she was dating someone or not.

"So, why'd you decide you didn't want to be Melanie's boyfriend?"

"I want someone a little older…"

"Then her or you?"

"Her. She's immature," he shrugged. Magdalene suppressed a giggle. Sirius wasn't exactly the most mature man. "She was very clingy and we weren't even dating yet…and well she was fifteen…perhaps I should go older for a change."

Magdalene was surprised.

"She's a fifth year?"

"Yea."

"You always date girls that much younger then you?"

"Well it's not horribly younger then me," he ran his hand through his hair. "But at this point its where she's not as mature as I'd like…I think I want to date someone our age."

Magdalene nodded her head slowly.

"I see."

"What about you? What kind of guys do you like?"

"Ones that don't remind me of the vampires I grew up with."

Sirius frowned slightly.

"Well, I suppose that's fair," he whispered. Magdalene could tell he didn't know what else to say.

They had reached the common room by this point. Magdalene was surprised to see it completely empty. The fire was starting to burn out, turning to embers. She paused in front of it before looking at Sirius.

"Well, I'm going to go up to bed," she whispered pointing to the girl's staircase. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sirius nodded with his hands deep in his pockets.

"Oh yea," he smiled. He reached out and pinched her cheek. "I'm happy we're talking again."

"Me too," Magdalene beamed.

"Good night."

"Night," she said and turned, going up the stairs slowly.

She couldn't stop smiling as she opened the door to her dormitory and closed it tightly behind her. She pulled back the curtains to her bed and fell down onto the sheets with a silly girlish grin on her face. Her stomach was doing flip flops and her heart was racing. Magdalene had never felt such a rush in her life and she was sure that she was starting to like Sirius more then friends. She was also confident that he liked her more then friends.


	5. Not So Friendly

Despite being confident of how Sirius felt about her, Magdalene didn't act on the feelings. She really wanted Sirius to come after her, and wasn't quite sure why he wasn't after a few weeks.

"Lily, I just don't understand why he isn't asking me out if he likes me."

"I don't understand how you know he likes you?"

"Just a sixth sense I have," she muttered. She glanced at Lily across the breakfast table from her and frowned slightly. She felt a small void in herself because she had told Remus and Sirius her secret and not Lily, who was the closest thing she had to best friend. Lily didn't seem to notice and looked to the text book next to her. She had been studying for their potions exam since the weekend. Magdalene was sure that Lily would do the best even without studying for hours on end, but Lily had to study to make herself feel better.

"Right," Lily said slowly. "A sixth sense that can tell if a guy likes you or not?"

"Well it's not really rocket science, Lily," Magdalene said a little defensively. "Didn't you know when James liked you?"

"Well yea, because he threw himself at me," Lily shrugged. "Sirius and you are just friends."

"You think I'm hoping he likes me?"

"No, I definitely didn't say that."

"I didn't say you said that," she shrugged. "I just can't explain it any other way. I mean, he broke up with that girlfriend last month when we stopped talking, as if that was the reason that I wasn't talking to him. And then he got all inquisitive about Remus and I being close."

"Why would he think that?"

"Remus squeezed my hand to support me one day when I was really stressed," she sighed. Lily nodded and looked back down at her textbook. Magdalene picked up an annoyed feeling from her friend and frowned slightly. "Is there something wrong?"

Lily looked up. "Oh, no. I'm fine."

"You sure? I'm just getting a weird vibe from you," she whispered.

"What your sixth sense is going off again?"

Lily's green eyes were burning with annoyance and Magdalene was shocked to see it. She sat back in her chair and looked at Lily with vicious dark eyes. If Lily kept this verbal attack up things could get ugly. Magdalene tried to control her temper quickly, biting her tongue harshly.

"What is wrong?" Magdalene hissed. "Why are you annoyed with me?"

"I was just hoping you would tell me," Lily whispered. "Perhaps I was being selfish." She stood up quickly and marched off. Magdalene looked like she had been slapped in the face as she watched Lily walk away. She jumped up and chased after Lily.

"Lily!" she shouted causing the Great Hall to look at them. Sirius and James were on their way to breakfast when the two girls came running through the Entrance Hall. "Lily, will you please tell me what is wrong?" Magdalene finally caught Lily's arm as James and Sirius reached them.

"What's going on?" James asked as Lily turned and glared viciously at Magdalene.

"Why haven't you told me about the hospital wing yet?" Lily hissed with small tears in her eyes as she glanced at James. Magdalene realized that Lily was talking about her being a vampire and she was asking about the hospital wing because she didn't want to say it in front of James or Sirius.

"Because I think I have the right to tell whom I please about my health issues," Magdalene spat.

"We're best friends," Lily whispered. "I'm hurt that you don't trust me."

"Well I don't think you're being a very good best friend telling me when I should tell you I have an illness," she said still holding onto Lily with a tight grip. "You know what's wrong with me let me come to you about it—"

"There isn't anything wrong with you, you shouldn't have to hide who you are!"

Magdalene didn't understand what Lily was upset about: that she hadn't told Lily that she was a vampire, or that she wasn't telling the whole world.

"What is going on?" James asked, mostly to Sirius.

"I can't really say," Sirius frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"There is something wrong with me Lily!" I shouted. "I have to pump blood into my system so I don't die every day! The only thing that makes me somewhat normal is the fact that my Mother was mortal! If it weren't for her I'd be sucking blood from people's necks with terrifying fangs!" Magdalene was practically screaming at Lily, her voice ringing off the walls of the Entrance Hall, beginning to draw attention from the people in the Great Hall.

"Maggie," said Sirius coming to her quickly. He took her arm and pulled her away from Lily. "I think that's enough. Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else."

Magdalene sighed and pulled her arm out of Sirius's grip and moved to the stairs. She didn't say anything to anyone as she marched away, but she could feel their emotions—Lily felt ashamed, and wrong, which satisfied Magdalene. She felt that Lily should feel that way. There were small tears in her eyes as she moved away from her friends. She wiped them away quickly and headed back to the dormitory, she didn't care if she missed class.

While Magdalene was lying in bed the dormitory door opened and someone pulled back the curtains around her bed. Lily leaned over the bed and Magdalene frowned, rolling over.

"I'm really sorry," Lily said. "You're right, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell me something like that. You have the right to tell anyone anything when you feel like it. I just thought you would have told me by now."

"How long have you known?"

"A few months," she whispered.

"It's okay," Magdalene said sitting up. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Lily sat on the bed. "So, we're okay?"

"Yea," she nodded. "Now that you know." Magdalene laughed lightly. Lily laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So, you do have a sixth sense?" she asked cautiously.

Magdalene nodded. "You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

"I have empathic powers," Magdalene whispered. "So I feel what others feel."

"All the time?" Lily asked with disbelief.

"Yea," Magdalene nodded. "I mean you learn to block it out and only listen to the feelings you want to listen to and feel. It takes a lot of control."

"I would think it would destroy someone," Lily said. "I mean, I can't even handle my own emotions, I couldn't imagine having to handle everyone else's too."

"It's one of the lesser burdens."

Lily nodded. "Why did your Father hurt you?" She hesitated when she asked the question, and Magdalene knew she was referring to the scars that decorated her body.

"He didn't like that I was a witch."

"That's stupid," Lily said shaking her head.

"I didn't say it wasn't," Magdalene said squeezing her pillow. "Lily, I can't just go out and tell everyone I'm a half breed, even worse I'm half vampire. People fear what they don't know or understand, and wizards and witches have always been told that vampires are bad. They can be, I'm not saying they're not—it's just, I would probably be killed if anyone realized what I am."

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are," Lily shook her head. "Neither should Remus. No one should."

"Unfortunately, the world isn't structured to welcome and accept everyone," whispered Magdalene. "I'll be fine, Lily. You don't have to worry about me. I have thick skin, literally."

"Alright," Lily said hugging Magdalene as she laid down. "I'll try not to worry."

Magdalene laughed and patted her friends arm. "Thanks."

"Are you going to come to class?"

"Oh, I suppose," Magdalene sighed with a light laugh. She and Lily stood up, hooked elbows and walked out of the dormitory. Lily placed her head on Magdalene's shoulder for a few moments as they walked down the hall and said that she was happy Magdalene was her friend.

"I'm happy you're my friend too, Lily."

"It seems over the last couple of months I've been losing all of my other friends," Lily whispered. "I'm not really sure why."

"You don't have to worry about losing me," Magdalene said. "After all, you're the only one I've got…I don't want to be alone."

Lily smiled and lifted her head as they approached the classroom. They walked in and took their seats behind James and Sirius. James turned around in his seat and looked at both girls with raised eyebrows.

"Weren't you two fight like ten minutes ago?" he asked motioning between the two.

"Girls are like that, mate," said Sirius looking over his shoulder. "They love you one minute, hate you the next, even if you're their best friend."

"Oh, Sirius you sound bitter," Magdalene said smiling at him.

"That's the beauty of girls, James," Lily said. "We talk about our problems and work them out. See if you have open communication in a relationship then problems and tiffs get solved."

"Why do I feel like that statement has a whole different meaning?" James asked looking Lily straight in the eye.

"Where would you get that idea?" Lily asked with a super sweet smile on her face as she opened her textbook. Magdalene laughed and shook her head. James sighed and turned back to the front of the class as the teacher called order to begin.

Magdalene didn't pay much attention; she was too distracted by Sirius's emotions, which today were incredibly lustful towards a Ravenclaw girl sitting three rows over. Magdalene was staring at her, and didn't even notice. The girl had curly blonde hair to her shoulders, and she leaned on her desk arching her back, almost sticking her butt out while she sat on her seat. Her fingers played with a dangle earring she was wearing. Magdalene looked between Sirius and the girl and frowned slightly. She could see him leaning forward in his seat to stare at the girl. Magdalene slipped to sit low in her seat, stretching her legs forward more and lifted one of them knocking Sirius's seat hard. He jumped and looked behind him at Lily.

Lily shrugged and mouthed "Sorry."

Magdalene and Lily smiled at each.

To Magdalene's disappointment Sirius was only distracted from the girl for a few minutes. He was back to staring at her before the end of class, which upset Magdalene only because she thought Sirius liked her. She sighed and stood up when the bell rang and collected her things. She walked right out, saying good bye to Lily alone.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Sirius as she walked away from him. He had asked her if she wanted to do her homework with him, but Magdalene hadn't heard him, and even if she did she would have ignored him.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because you like her one day then the next you don't," Lily shrugged and walked by James and Sirius with out saying another word.

For the rest of the day Magdalene didn't talk to Sirius. She really wasn't sure what to say because she wasn't sure how he felt, despite being an empath. Part of her understood that there was really nothing to be upset about because Sirius and she weren't in a relationship, as they had established a few weeks ago, they were just friends again. It just perturbed Magdalene because she knew how Sirius felt about her, even if he didn't…maybe that was the problem.

"You don't think he realizes how he feels about you?" Lily asked with raised eyebrows as the girls sat on a bench in the courtyard before dinner.

Magdalene nodded her head.

"But how can you pick up his feelings for you if he doesn't even know they're there?"

"Emotions are very complicated, Lily," Magdalene whispered. "Especially that of love. Sometimes we go our entire life not realizing that through all of it we loved someone. It isn't until they're taken from us, or something dramatic happens in our life that we realized we loved them all along…we take our feelings for granted all the time."

"So, you think Sirius is taken you for granted, and thinks you're going to be around forever while he explores his physical options with other girls?" Lily questioned. It was funny how she made such a simple thing sound so complicated.

"Well, I am going to be around close to forever," Magdalene joked. "I am half immortal."

The two girls laughed as people emerged on the other side of the courtyard with even louder laughs. Lily and Magdalene looked up to see a group of giggling girls, the blonde from class was near the front of the group.

"He couldn't take his eyes off you Miranda," said a dark haired girl next to her. Miranda, the blonde from class, and the dark haired girl had their arms hooked and were carrying their school things over their shoulders. There were three or four others girls in the bunch, it was hard for Magdalene to tell exactly how many because they kept moving around in the group.

"He so gorgeous," said one of the girls in the back of the group as they walked by.

"He is," Miranda nodded with a giggle. "I'm surprised it's taken him this long to see me…nearly every guy in the school wants me…why would Black be any different?"

"Well he was dating the younger girl awhile ago," said a girl in the back.

"And rumor has it he's been crushing on the new girl in their house," the dark haired girl said.

"I heard Remus Lupin has a crush on her too," said Miranda. "She can't be that amazing."

Magdalene turned her back to the girls so they couldn't see her face as they came closer and looked out at the plants and shrubs behind the bench. She could see Lily glaring at the girls as they approached the bench.

When they walked by Magdalene was over come with their emotions, surprisingly the three girls behind Miranda and her dark haired friend had very negative emotions directed at Miranda. The girl on Miranda's arm felt the most resentment towards the blonde, and Miranda seemed oblivious to it. Miranda was only feeing one thing, and that was lust. Sirius's image was locked in her mind and Magdalene felt that all she wanted was him.

When the girls disappeared into the school after cutting through the courtyard, Magdalene released a heavy sigh and shook her body as if she was cold.

"Are you alright?" Lily looked at her weird.

"I picked up every catty feeling those girls have towards each other," she whispered. "I just feel like my IQ dropped six points from feeling their emotions."

Lily laughed out loud. "That's horrible, Maggie."

"Well it's the truth!"

Lily was still laughing when she stood up, holding her backpack over her shoulder. "Come on, we'd better get to dinner."

Magdalene didn't argue and stood up with her friend to go eat.

In the Great Hall, all seemed normal as Magdalene and Lily sat down for dinner. James and Sirius were talking quickly about some juvenile joke they were planning, Remus was reading a box as he eat, and Peter was asking him for help with his homework.

"There's my girl," James said with a smile as Lily sat down across from him. He took her hand across the table and kissed it.

"Are you acting this way because you think you're in trouble?" Lily asked.

"No," James said. "I wanted to kiss you and that's a little difficult from across this table."

Magdalene sat down next to Lily on her left, across from Remus. Sirius was sitting on James' left diagonally away from her. He looked up at her with smiling eyes as she sat down, she turned away to adjust her backpack on the floor, shoving it under the bench.

"Well I'm sure you can contain yourself," Lily said to James with a charming smile. Magdalene could feel James' heart practically break with happiness as she smiled at him. She rubbed my chest it hurt so much.

"You okay, Maggie?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine thank you," she whispered pouring herself something to drink because her throat was dry.

"You sure?" Remus asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm just thirsty," Magdalene shrugged.

"Are you sure something isn't bothering you?" Sirius pressed. "You haven't looked at me since before breakfast this morning."

Magdalene looked up at him with an aggressive stare, more aggressive then she intended. Her eyes were losing their color and starting to dilate as she glared at Sirius.

"I didn't realize I had to look at you all the time, Sirius. Forgive me, but I'm not into gawking over someone."

"Calm down," he said raising his hands in mock surrender. "I didn't mean to turn you inside out."

"Shut up," Magdalene snapped. "You don't know anything about it."

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"You have no right to talk about my panties," Magdalene said not looking at Sirius anymore and trying to stay calm. "And don't you dare think you even had enough effect to twist them up."

"Certainly I didn't something to them today to put you in such a foil mood."

"The whole world doesn't revolve around you Sirius," Magdalene snapped back like a whip. "I'm sorry mine doesn't either."

"Guys, keep your voices down," Remus said looking between both of us.

"I don't get you," Sirius said. "One day you're mad at me because I don't fall all over you and then the next day you're happy that we're talking and hanging out again. What is your problem?"

"_My problem?_" Magdalene repeated in shock. She looked disgusted with what Sirius was saying. "If I have a problem Sirius it's that I'm an empath and I pick up every emotion in this Great Hal, specifically all of yours because I spend so much time with you." Magdalene motioned to her friends around her. "And you know what happens when I _feel _your emotions Sirius? I feel that you like me and you want to be with me, but the next day I feel that you like someone else entirely and have no desire to even look at me!"

It all came pouring out of her mouth and she hadn't meant it to. Usually, Magdalene was so well composed; she wasn't really sure where all of her words came from. She had good control over her emotions, but this was ridiculous. How could she let Sirius have so much influence on her?

"Listen, Magdalene," Sirius said her full name with a bitter tone. "We're not in a relationship. I can gawk and like whoever the hell I want, and it's not fair for you to be tapping around reading my emotions. Those are private!"

"You're right," Magdalene said dryly and turning away from Sirius. "You're absolutely right."

"Maggie!" Lily said in surprise.

"Stay out of it, Lily," Sirius said sharply.

"Hey, lay off," James snipped defending Lily.

"I can't help that you can't handle me liking other girls and not you," Sirius said roughly point at Magdalene across the table.

"I know," Magdalene said. "I told you, you're absolutely right. I should control my empathic power better and not read your feelings. And you can go ahead and like whomever the hell you want with out worrying about me."

Sirius seemed caught off by my words because I was completely agreeing with him now. He shut his mouth and stared at me for a few minutes, not really sure what to say.

"Maggie, what are you saying?" Lily stammered. "He's completely taking you for granted and leading you on!"

"Lily, so help me if you keep butting in—" Sirius started.

"What you're going to curse me? Sirius Black, I could out curse you any day," Lily interrupted him. "I'm not going to sit by and let Maggie take this crap from you. If you don't like her that's fine, but stop acting like you do then. Although, I doubt she's going to like you at all after this anyways."

"Lily, thanks, but I can handle it," Magdalene said with some bite towards her friend. She looked at Sirius with a small smile and sighed. "Sirius you just made me realize that you're not a good guy to date. You'd be a bad boyfriend." Magdalene gave an innocent shrug as she said it and her tone suggested that she was a little sad for Sirius, but it was still okay.

Sirius looked flabbergasted by what Magdalene just said and before he could retort a girl arrived at the table next to him.

Magdalene's mouth clenched shut as the blonde girl, Miranda, appeared next to Sirius. She knelt on the bench next to him, arching her back slightly, while resting her hands on the table pressing her breast together just enough to be seen down her shirt. Her blonde curls fell over her shoulder and her bitter sweet smile was enough to make any guys head spin. Magdalene felt Sirius's lust shoot through the roof when Miranda leaned on the table the way she did. Sirius's eyes were tracing up and down her gorgeous body, making Lily and Magdalene sick.

"Can I help you?" Magdalene asked the girl calmly.

Miranda looked at Magdalene with raised eyebrows. "No," she whispered in her sweet voice. "I came to talk to Sirius."

"Well he's all ears," Lily said. "If he can manage to put a sentence together."

Sirius turned to both of the girls across him and glared so fiercely Magdalene thought her face might melt off her skull. Magdalene gave a sweet smile back to Sirius's glare and crossed her arms on the table, waiting to see what would happen.

"Right," Miranda said to Lily's comment. "Well, Sirius, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me tonight?"

"I'd love to," Sirius said standing up. "As a matter of fact, lets go right now, if that's okay with you?"

"Yea sure," Miranda beamed as she stood up off the bench. Magdalene noticed that her school skirt was shorter then it was supposed to be, revealing just enough pale flesh before her robe moved to cover it up. Magdalene clapped her head in her hands and watched as Sirius walked off with Miranda.

"I hope she has an STD," Magdalene whispered under her breath.


	6. Watching

"Maybe he just likes to fool around with girls whose names start with M," Magdalene said one evening as she laid on her bed. Lily looked at Magdalene from her own bed with a deep frown as if what Magdalene had said was stupid.

"You're right it's stupid," Magdalene said to Lily's stare and rolled over on her back.

"What I think is really stupid is that you're still thinking about it."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before."

"Probably because we have," Lily said looking back down at her book.

The dormitory was empty, it was a Saturday evening in late October and most of the seventh years were still in Hogsmeade or on their way back for a late supper. Lily and Magdalene had decided to skip the Hogsmeade visit to stay inside and study for the Potions exam they had coming up. By this point in the evening though Magdalene had given up on studying, she was too distracted with her thoughts about Sirius.

"It's stupid because that means he only wants to fool around with you," Lily said breaking the silence. Magdalene looked at her and sighed.

"Whatever," she shrugged.

Lily burst out laughing. "Whatever? You care very much whether he wants to fool around with you or not."

"Of course I do," Magdalene said sitting up. "But I'm not going to dwell on it or pine for him."

Lily laughed again. "More power to you."

"He's probably snogging Miranda right now."

"Good for him," Lily said turning a page in her book. "Is Sirius snogging Miranda really your biggest concern right now, Maggie? You have an exam to study for."

"You're right," Magdalene said rolling over. "I should worry about passing Potions…"

Magdalene looked at her Potions book for only a few minutes before her eyes grew heavy with sleep. Her head fell onto her book easily and she drifted into the darkness of her unconscious where dreams of her childhood were waiting to haunt her.

Nightmares were a common part of Magdalene's life since her Mother had died; it was a trauma that never seemed to undo itself and had affected her too greatly to measure. The nightmares usually revolved around the same thing—being hurt by her Father, losing her Mother, never being saved, always being alone.

"You're not alone. I'm always here to watch you."

It was a calming voice, smooth and warm that was speaking to Magdalene. It made her think of hot chocolate and Christmas. It seemed strange that a voice could remind her of a holiday, but this man's voice did. As soon as she heard it she opened her eyes to see a tall dark hair man looking at her. He had a smile in his grey eyes that made him look human. His eyes weren't the cold stone of other vampires eyes…they were soft grey, smiling and comforting.

Magdalene sat up and leaned forward to the man.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered pushing the sheets off her body. "Demetrius, my Father will kill you."

"He doesn't know," Demetrius said stroking her cheek with his tattooed hand as he sat on the edge of her bed. "He doesn't know Magdalene, we're safe."

"You know as well as I that I will never be safe."

She looked down at her arm and touched the newest scar on her body. Demetrius's eyes followed hers and he frowned, touching her arm also.

"How can you forgive me for not protecting you?"

"Easily," Magdalene whispered. "If you protected me my Father would kill you…I'm not yours to protect."

Demetrius said nothing and touched her cheeks with both hands this time. Magdalene smiled softly as he pressed his forehead to hers…he didn't have to say anything with his holiday voice, his eyes said everything. Magdalene watched with calm breath as they changed from a grey shade to dark green. Her heart skipped a beat and she leaned forward kissing Demetrius on the mouth.

"Magdalene?"

Magdalene didn't say anything, she kept kissing Demetrius, ignoring the voice that was calling her.

"Maggie?"

Demetrius's hands were on her shoulders now, squeezing her with a tender touch. Suddenly he started to shake her as if trying to wake her from a sleep. She pulled away and fell back on the bed.

When she opened her eyes, Magdalene was staring up at the curtains of her four post bed at Hogwarts. She sat up quickly, tussled in the sheets, and realized that it had all been a dream. Demetrius was a dream…

"Maggie?"

Magdalene jumped and turned around quickly, nearly falling out of the bed. Lily took a step back in shock and smiled a little.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea," Magdalene said. "I was just having…a dream."

"Sorry to wake you from it," Lily said. "But it's time for breakfast."

"Of course it is," Magdalene sighed tussling her hair. She brushed her fingers through it and sighed lightly. "What if I don't want to go to breakfast?"

"Then go back to bed," Lily shrugged. "Was it a bad dream?"

"It wasn't necessarily good," Magdalene answered.

"Why don't you want to go to breakfast? Are you avoiding Sirius?"

"No," she said quickly. "I am not avoiding him."

"Okay, then lets go," Lily said smirking and tapping Magdalene's shoulder. Magdalene rolled her eyes and got up out of the bed. She opened her trunk and looked around for something nice to wear, not that she had a reason to look nice.

_Who are you kidding_, she thought. _You want to make Sirius regret not being with you. _

She found a see through long sleeve red top and slammed the trunk shut. She put on a black tank top and then the loose fitting red peasant top. Her pants fit her perfectly and then she pulled black high heeled boots on over the pants.

"Are you ready?" Lily asked. "Whoa…why do you look so nice?"

"Nice? I'm wearing clothes…nothing nice."

"Want to make Sirius jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Magdalene asked with a small smile. Lily smirked and shook her head.

"Come on," Lily said opening the door leading down to the common room. "Food will be getting cold."

Magdalene stopped in front of the mirror and brushed her hair quickly, then threw it around and brushed it behind her ears.

"Maggie!"

"Coming," Magdalene said leaving quickly.

There was nobody in the common room when the two girls entered it. Magdalene didn't realize how late it was. She was so trapped in her dream about Demetrius and wanting to kiss him more that she didn't want to wake. She looked down at herself and felt the heat in her cheeks rise. She dressed like this when she lived in her Father's home, Palazzo del Te. She tried her hardest to look alive and not dead like the vampires she grew up with and Demetrius had always complimented how she looked when wearing red. Was she was wearing red in memory of Demetrius—a man she left behind when she left Palazzo del Te—or Sirius the man she wanted to look at her now?

"Maggie?"

"Yea?" Magdalene blinked at Lily as they walked down the third floor corridor.

"Wow that must have been a really good dream if you're still thinking about it," Lily smirked.

"What? No…just a dream…what did you say?"

"I asked if you wanted to work on our defense homework today, but you clearly seemed distracted." Lily was still smirking as if she thought that Magdalene's dream was a dirty one. She hooked Magdalene's arm and giggled, leaning her head of curly red brown hair on Magdalene's shoulder. "Tell me about it…I want to be distracted too."

Magdalene laughed and shook her head.

"It wasn't anything distracting."

"I disagree," said Lily. "Come on, Maggie…tell me, please."

"Well, when I lived in my Father's house," Magdalene said slowly with a small smile. "There was a certain…gentleman…that took a liking to me."

Magdalene's words were an understatement. The relationship she shared with Demetrius was everything more then liking. She chose to call him a gentleman because despite being a vampire Demetrius was the most loyal and honorable vampire she knew. He was better then any man and any vampire…he was something more.

"Was this gentleman really a gentleman?" Lily asked cautiously.

"If you mean was he a vampire, yes he was."

"He was good though?"

"Yes, very good," Magdalene showed a girlish smile and blushed slightly.

"Tell me about him!" Lily said as they descended the moving staircases to the second floor. "What did he look like?"

"Your classic dangerous man—tall, dark and handsome," Magdalene shrugged.

"You're holding out on me," Lily said shaking Magdalene's arm. "I need details…what happened to you two? Did you just stop seeing him because you left your Father's?"

"No," Magdalene shook her head. "He left."

"Why?"

"Don't know," Magdalene shrugged. "He never said good bye, I just knew the last time he kissed me that it would be the last time."

"Where did he go? Do you know?" Lily asked as they descended the staircase into the Entrance Hall.

"No," Magdalene said with a sigh. "He's just a dream now…something that I had to learn to live without."

"Did you love him?"

Magdalene hesitated before she answered. "It doesn't matter if I did…vampires aren't capable of love."

"Hi girls," said James with a beaming smile as he and Sirius walked out of the Great Hall from breakfast. They were both wearing coats and gloves, like they were going outside.

"Hi handsome," Lily smiled at her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his body. James kissed Lily softly on the lips. "Where are you headed?"

Magdalene glanced at Sirius who was looking her up and down. His feelings of surprise and lust for her overflowed her mind raising her own emotions of disgust towards him. As soon as her eyes met his he looked away, turning his back to her completely and beginning to walk slowly to the Great Oak doors.

"We're heading down to the Quidditch field for some practice," James said. "Would you like to come down and watch?" Magdalene's empathic powers picked up annoyance from Sirius and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. Her goal now was to make Sirius as uncomfortable as possible.

"Sure," Magdalene said with a smile. "I haven't seen you play at all, I'm interested to learn the game."

"We'll come down once we eat," Lily said pulling away from James. "See you in a bit."

"Bye," he said beaming at Lily. Magdalene smiled too. It was good to feel such loving emotions between James and Lily. It gave her hope that someday things would be good.

The two girls turned and walked into the Great Hall together. Lily, excited to go outside and see her boyfriend fly around on his broom, suggested that they just grab some toast and call their coats down from the dormitory with magic. Magdalene agreed and began to fold some toast into a large cloth napkin.

"_Accio_ my coat, scarf and gloves, and Magdalene's coat," Lily said flicking her wand over her head.

While waiting for their coats to come to them, Magdalene poured a glass of orange juice and drank it slowly.

"You haven't told me your gentleman's name," said Lily leaning on the table.

"Demetrius," Magdalene said easily. "Demetrius Malcolm."

"Sexy name," Lily said snatching their coats out of the air as they floated towards the table. She handed Magdalene her coat and began to put on her scarf and gloves. Magdalene stood up and pulled her black coat on. There were gloves in the pockets and she put those on also, then picked up the folded up napkin of toast.

"Ready?" Lily asked buttoning her coat.

"Yes," Magdalene smiled. Lily turned on her heel and walked toward the entrance of the Great Hall. Magdalene followed, caught up in thought of Demetrius.

Why had she dreamed about him so suddenly? He had left when she was fifteen—two years ago, before she even came to Hogwarts…she hadn't dreamed of him since the first couple of months he was gone. Dreams, Magdalene believed, revealed a person's unconscious thoughts. Was she seeking comfort from the only person who had ever provided it for her because of what was going on with Sirius? Seeking comfort from Demetrius, of all people, about Sirius didn't make any sense…first of all, she didn't need comfort over Sirius. He was being a bastard and Magdalene would rather not waste her time over a bastard. And second, Demetrius wouldn't be the person she should go to for comfort over another boy. Magdalene wasn't sure if she ever felt love for another person, but whatever she had with Demetrius that was the closest thing to love she had ever experienced.

Magdalene thought about how she first felt about Sirius, when they met on the train. The emotions that he had felt were peculiar: tenderness and caring, not love or lust…but something in between. Magdalene wasn't sure if she had ever felt that with Demetrius...he had left so quickly that she questioned every emotion she had felt will with him. She didn't know if she could trust how she felt for him, or how he felt for her if he could just pick up and leave never seeing or saying anything to her again.

Outside, the October air was cold but not too chilly. Magdalene was warm enough to unbutton her jacket and take off her gloves. She looked down at her hand as she walked across the dew damp grass and rubbed the star shaped scar that was on the top of her hand. She blinked and frowned deeply. This scar had hurt the most. Magdalene wasn't sure if it had hurt so badly because it was the first time her Father abused her or if it was because it was on her hand where the tissue and bone are sensitive.

She could remember grabbing her when she was five, pinning her down with his whole body and hold her arm out to carve the star on her hand. He wanted to mark her with a star because he blamed her for her Mother's death—for putting out his star. She didn't have the strength to fight him because he had beaten her nearly senseless before trapping her under his body. She doesn't remember much after the pain started, she fell unconscious for awhile and when she woke Demetrius was waiting at the edge of her bed to make sure she was not injured with permanent damage.

Since, Demetrius had always looked after her and eventually he fell in love with her. Magdalene liked to think that Demetrius realized the risk of loving her and that's why he had left. He was Markus' right hand man—he did everything for Markus, and handled his business well. When Demetrius left the Markus estate, Markus blamed Magdalene, as if he knew all along about their love affair. It was intolerable to live with her Father after that, and after two years she killed him.

"Magdalene, are you still dreaming about Demetrius?" Lily asked as they reached the Quidditch pitch.

"No," Magdalene lied with a shake of her head. "Just thinking about all the homework we have."

"You can go inside if you want," Lily said with a shrug. "I enjoy watching James ride a broom."

"I'm ignoring the sexual joke in that comment," Magdalene smirked as they found seats.

"There was no sexual joke there," Lily said getting cozy in the seat.

"Lily, have you and James had sex?"

Lily looked at Magdalene before she answered. "No, not yet."

Magdalene didn't pick up any awkward feelings from Lily and nodded her head. She believed her.

"What about you and Demetrius? Did he rob the cradle?" Lily said with a smirk.

"Well no matter when we had sex he would have been robbing the cradle," Magdalene said with a shrug. "He's one hundred and forty years old."

"Wow," said Lily. "But…you guys did?"

"No," Magdalene said. "Demetrius had more control then that. I was only fifteen when he left."

Lily nodded her head. "Fair enough."

Magdalene looked out at the field where the Gryffindor Quidditch team was gather and beginning practice. Lily hit Magdalene's shoulder light and pointed to Sirius who was coming up the stands towards the girls.

"I was wondering where he had gotten to," said Magdalene softly. Lily shrugged.

"Are you two not talking?"

"I have nothing to talk to him about," Magdalene said looking away from Sirius as he took a seat a few rows in front of the girls. Lily leaned back and put her feet up on the seat in front of her as the Quidditch team lifted off the ground in a whirlwind.

Magdalene let her eyes wander around the field, watching her classmates on their brooms as they tossed the ball between them and defended their goals. She looked down at the field where some Gryffindors were sitting watching the game above them. The field looked so beautiful and green, despite the cold autumn weather that was killing it. As her eyes wandered, Magdalene noticed a figure off across the grounds on the top of a hill near the entrance gates. She stared at the figure for a while because it wasn't moving, which for some reason made her nervous. There was an odd sensation building in her center as if she knew that person standing by the gates, which was completely absurd. She had no way of knowing who that person was, and yet somehow she felt a connection.

Lily gasped loudly, turning Magdalene's attention back to the field.

"What?" she questioned.

"James took a quick dive," said Lily leaning back in her chair and holding her chest. "I hate it when he does that."

Magdalene released a breath and looked back to the gates. The figure was gone which was more frightening then its presents. Magdalene's entire body tensed as she tried to breath. She felt like she was being watch…and that was never a good feeling to have.


	7. Visiting Vampire

As Magdalene walked back up to the castle a little after twelve in the afternoon she had to constantly keep reminding herself that her Father was dead. Markus was gone and couldn't send vampires out to hunt her down and bring her back home. She was safe now at Hogwarts with Dumbledore there. She had nothing to fear.

"Maggie, are you okay, you've been really quiet sense we got back inside?" asked James from across the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. Remus had joined the friends at the table for lunch only a few moments before the question was asked. He glanced at Magdalene and frowned.

"You're looking pale," he said.

Magdalene blinked and looked at Remus for only a moment. "I'm fine," she said very quickly. "I'm just thinking a lot." She added looking at James.

"About what?" Remus asked calmly. Sirius was stabbing his vegetables harshly and Magdalene blinked at him.

"Something wrong, Padfoot?" James asked his best friend. Sirius shook his head and continued to eat, shoving his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to talk.

"My life before I came here," Magdalene said to Remus. "I've been having nightmares…past coming back to haunt me."

"What was there in your past that could haunt you?" asked Peter. "You're only seventeen…not much has happened to you yet."

"My Father abused me and the first time I stepped outside of the estate that I grew up on was about four months ago," whispered Magdalene. "There's a lot to come back and haunt me."

"Don't you think you're being over dramatic?" Sirius asked.

Magdalene looked at him sharply and her eyes dilated.

"Maggie," said Lily catching Magdalene's hand. Magdalene pulled it away quickly and glared at Lily. "Your eyes are turning silver."

"And dilating," said Sirius harshly across the table. "Maybe you should control your anger, Magdalene."

"I'm controlling my anger just fine," Magdalene said. "If I wasn't you would have been dead by now."

"You've killed someone?" Peter asked very nervously.

"I told you," Magdalene said standing up from the bench. "I have a lot to come back and haunt me."

"Hey Sirius, how is my handsome Wolfman?" asked a bubbly girlish voice. Magdalene stopped and turned to see Miranda leaning over the table next to Sirius. He didn't seem as happy to see her as she had hoped. She immediately frowned. "What's the matter?"

"Maybe it's because you called him Wolfman," said Magdalene picking up her coat and gloves. She glanced at Remus who looked incredibly uncomfortable. Everyone at the table looked at Magdalene like she was crazy.

"What is up with you?" Sirius snapped.

"Me, you keep jumping down my throat every time I say something."

"That's probably because he'd like to be down your throat," said Miranda. She stood up straight and began to move away from the table.

"Whoa, Randy," said Sirius grabbing Miranda's hand. Magdalene felt herself gag at Sirius's nickname for Miranda. "Don't let her get to you."

"It's not her, Sirius. I see the way you look at her," Miranda looked at Magdalene. "Not that I can see why you look at her…she kind of is a freak."

Magdalene moved forward stepping up onto the bench, about to jump over the table. Remus jumped up and grabbed Magdalene's waist pulling her back down to the ground.

"Maggie, slow down," said Remus trying to hold her back.

"She is _crazy!_" Miranda shouted as Sirius stood up and took her arm to lead her away.

"Maggie," said Lily standing up.

Magdalene didn't look at Lily, she was keeping her eyes on Miranda who Sirius was assuring away.

"Maggie! You…you didn't go to the hospital wing this morning," Lily said quietly.

"Don't touch me," said Magdalene pulling her hand out of Lily's grasp.

"Magdalene," said Remus close to Magdalene's ear. "You need to calm down."

"Excuse me," said a calming voice. Magdalene turned suddenly forcing Remus to release her. "I think I can handle this kid."

"Demetrius!" Magdalene said with great shock. There was volcano deep inside Magdalene that was about to explode. The sight of Demetrius, the long lost lover from her past who was haunting her in her dreams, made her blood boil. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Demetrius Malcolm shined a sparkling white smile at Magdalene as she approached. The charm on his face was undeniable—his green eyes burned with a passion that Magdalene had never forgotten and missed greatly. Not that she would ever admit it. The passion that burned deep inside of her made her hate Demetrius just as much as she missed him. She hated him because he made her miss him.

His dark hair fell in front of his eyes and he brushed it out of the way softly. He was still smiling and Magdalene just wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"I've come to take you back. Palazzo del Te needs you, Magdalene," said Demetrius reaching out and stroking her cheek. "You don't belong here."

Magdalene balled her fist and with out warning she slammed her fist into his jaw. Demetrius stumbled backwards a few steps and laughed, standing up straight and shaking his face.

"Still have a sharp right hook," Demetrius said laughing. "Come on, you're causing a scene." Demetrius reached for Magdalene's arm but she stepped away from him.

"Don't touch me," she said harshly. "You have no right to be here. Was it you I felt earlier? Watching me?"

"Your Headmaster knew I was coming," said Demetrius ignoring her question. "Let me take you up to his office where we can talk. You're not feeling well, you haven't had any blood today."

"Blood?" Miranda's voice questioned from across the table. "Why would she need blood?"

"I don't think that's any of your business," said Magdalene turning to face Miranda across the table again. Demetrius stepped forward and grabbed Magdalene around the waist.

"You should get that girl out of here," he said to Sirius. "Magdalene has been known to rip off a few girls faces when she's in one of her moods."

"You've ripped off a girl's face?" James stammered across the table in awe.

Magdalene didn't say anything, she was still staring Miranda down. Sirius was ushering the poor girl away. Demetrius loosened his grip on Magdalene and leaned close to her.

"Magdalene," he said in a low warm whispered. "You don't want to hurt anyone. Let's go upstairs and get you some blood."

Magdalene blinked at Demetrius but nodded her head. "I can go myself," she said. She broke free of Demetrius's arms and began to march out of the Great Hall. Demetrius was following her quickly. "I want you to go," she said viciously. "You don't belong here."

"It can be argued that you don't belong here either, my love."

Magdalene stopped dead and turned on her heel to face Demetrius who stopped in front of her.

"No, you don't get to call me that. You don't get to pretend that nothing has changed and show up out of no where and try to take me back to my old life. I left that life, Demetrius, and I am never going back."

"Nobody knows what happened," Demetrius said very seriously. "You can come back and no one will know…"

"You're missing the point. _I don't want to go back to Palazzo del Te_," Magdalene said glaring at Demetrius. "I have a new life now."

"If you wanted a new life you should have changed your name."

Magdalene clenched her fist with frustration and looked at the ground. Her mind was racing with so many things. First, how the hell had Demetrius gotten here? Why was he here after being gone for so long? And what gave him the right to come here and think he could just sweep her off her feet and take her away? Second, despite forgetting to take her blood that morning, she was a big girl and could take care of herself. She didn't need Demetrius telling her what to do. She knew she needed blood soon or else she'd become more violent and dangerous. Third, why was Sirius still so angry with her? Everything she had said to Miranda and him was fair game…and she would have said it even if her vampiric half wasn't dominating her moral half.

"You don't know what has happened to me," she finally hissed. "You need to leave because I'm not the Magdalene you left behind two years ago."

"I know," Demetrius said stroking her cheek. "Unfortunately you have to come back."

"No, I don't," Magdalene turned on her heel and walked towards the stairs with a certainty in her step. She was never going back to Palazzo del Te. Demetrius would have to drag her there kicking and screaming…and even then Magdalene knew he wouldn't win the fight. _She was not going back_.

Demetrius was following Magdalene up the stairs towards the hospital wing. Magdalene knew he wasn't going to go away no matter how many times she told him too. He was too persistent of a bastard to leave her be. She gritted her teeth and marched on, pretending he wasn't there.

"You can pretend all you want, but I'm not leaving."

Magdalene shook her head as she mounted a moving staircase. The staircase shifted and began to turn before Demetrius could step onto it. Magdalene bit her lip, smiling slightly. There was a shifting sound in front of her and she jumped as Demetrius appeared out of thin air in front of her. She sighed. She hadn't seen a vampire teleport in months and the sight startled her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"You're like a disease."

"There was a point in time when you would have been happy to see me after two years of absence."

"That time ended when you left for two years with out saying good bye," Magdalene said cruelly as the staircase connected to the floor above. She shoved past Demetrius's tall figure and ascended the rest of the staircase. She walked swiftly because of her anger reaching the hospital wing quickly.

Demetrius was on her heels the whole time—she knew he was right; there was no escaping him. But she'd be damned if she didn't try.

"Never thought you'd be one to get caught up over good byes," Demetrius said close behind Magdalene. His voice sent shivers of pleasure through her body. She would give anything to have him hold her again, but not at the cost of her pride. He had left her, like she was nothing. She spent a year pining for him…wondering if he was pining for her…and then when it came to the second year of waiting she gave up. He was a vampire…he didn't make commitments, especially to a half breed like her. Like all vampires, he only took what he wanted and then left…with out giving anything back.

Magdalene stopped in the corridor before the hospital wing and leaned against the wall. She wrapped her arms around herself and glared down the hall, trying to think as her mind wandered freely. When she didn't take her blood her mind would lose focus on simple things—she'd want things at all times, desire to hurt people if they made her angry, and would try to think through everything. She couldn't control her mind when she didn't have fresh blood in her system.

"Is that really what you think of me?" Demetrius asked stopping next to her and touching her shoulder. She shifted her shoulder out of his hand and turned, pressing her back against the wall and crossing her arms over her chest. Her glaring eyes were now focused on him and how she wanted to rip his heart out.

"Yes," she said coldly.

"I shouldn't have left you Magdalene," he said. "But I couldn't stay with you any longer…I wasn't sure how much longer I would be able to hide what we were."

"He always knew," Magdalene said shaking her head. She stood up and moved away from Demetrius. She pulled open the door to the hospital wing and entered. "Madame Pomphrey?"

"Hello?" called the young nurse stepping out of her office. "Oh, Miss Markus. I was wondering where you had gotten to today. How are you feeling?"

"Like I need blood," Magdalene said with a frown. She took a seat on a bed and pulled the sleeve of her see through red shirt up. Madame Pomphrey came forward and waved her wand at a stand next to the bed. A bag of blood appeared hanging from the stand and a tube ran down from it. Madame Pomphrey tapped her wand against Magdalene's arm.

"There's going to be a pinch," she said. She always warned Magdalene before the needle was inserted into her arm, but Magdalene never felt it. There was no need for the warning. Magdalene felt the pinch and didn't flinch.

Madame Pomphrey to the end of the tube and connected it to the needle in Magdalene's arm. The blood began to pump into Magdalene's system and she immediately felt her body and mind relax. Flashes of peace and happiness danced in front of her eyes as memories flooded her head. She held her head for a moment…the blood always gave her a head ache when it was put into her system.

Blood carried a part of the original donor with it, like memories or feelings. Every time a vampire took someone's blood they also took some of their memories and personality with them. Magdalene felt that everyday she lost a bit of herself because someone else was added to her. It was something she learned to coup with…she could block the new memories or feelings. Once they were blocked long enough they were lost to the unconscious where they'd only come out in her dreams. She could handle seeing those foreign memories in her dreams…there they didn't bother her…if she dreamed someone else's memories she didn't dream her own terrors.

"Ah, your eyes aren't dilated anymore," Madame Pomphrey said with a smile. "I'll be in my office."

Magdalene nodded and thanked her then laid back on the bed. Demetrius entered the hospital wing once Madame Pomphrey was gone…why he waited to come in Magdalene could only guess. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and Magdalene frowned. She didn't look at him but could feel his eyes on her.

"I didn't think you'd stop loving me," he whispered.

"You admit taking me for granted then," Magdalene said shaking her head. "It's very arrogant for you to think that…you always thought I'd be there at my Father's hand. I don't need protection anymore Demetrius. I didn't wait for you because you weren't waiting for."

"Ouch," said Demetrius rubbing his chest. "That was low."

"No, I don't think it was. You deserve to be hit in low spots. _You left me_," she said looking at him with intense hurt eyes. His eyes were calm and warm which threw her off her anger. She looked away so not to fall in love with him again. "I have every right to be bitter and vengeful to you and your low spots."

"I never stopped loving you," he whispered.

"That's not good enough," Magdalene said with a sad smile. "I know it should be…but its not. I like to think if you loved me you would have at least told me you were leaving…and even more…you wouldn't have left. He hurt me worse after that Demetrius. He always knew…and he blamed me for you leaving."

Demetrius's eyes fell and he looked away from Magdalene. He looked broken which Magdalene had never seen before…he actually looked human.

"You had to have known he would do that."

"I left so he wouldn't find out about us."

"And came back because you heard he was dead?"

"Yes," whispered Demetrius. "I left but was still in charge of his business. I heard he was dead and came back on business matters…when they told me you were gone…I knew I had to find you."

"Why? So you could drag me back to a life that I don't belong in?"

"You don't belong here," Demetrius corrected. "You were raised in a vampire life."

"I died in a vampire life," Magdalene said viciously. Why couldn't Demetrius understand that she didn't want to go back to _Palazzo del Te_, the palace of tears, where she had nothing—no life. She only had darkness and fear of death there. Here, at Hogwarts, in the Wizarding world, she stood a chance. "For the first time in my life, I feel alive. You were just a drug that dulled the pain, Demetrius. Here…I'm free. I can be anything and no one is going to hurt me."

"You are half vampire, Magdalene. Everyone can hurt you and as soon as they find out what you are they will murder you for it."

"Mortals can be accepting," said Magdalene ruthlessly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at her feet. "My friends all know. I have a friend who is a werewolf! Mortals aren't as bad as you and Father always made them out to be."

"You've been lucky," Demetrius said. "You've found people who accept you, but not everyone will…and the people who won't will be more powerful and more dangerous then your friends. The scene I walked into at dinner did not look like you have many friends…perhaps just the werewolf…"

"You don't understand anything you're talking about," Magdalene said shaking her head.

"Neither do you," Demetrius said standing up. He leaned over the bed and kissed Magdalene's forward. "If you ever need anything, Magdalene, you know how to reach me…and I promise I will always come for you."

"How could I possibly trust that when you abandoned me?"

"Looks like you have some issues to work on," he frowned. "I promise."

"You're word means nothing."

"Then let me prove it to you," he said.

Magdalene looked at him with raised eyebrows. Demetrius lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit into it with his sharp white fangs. Magdalene sighed as he extended his wrist to her. She hesitated. He was offering his blood so she could see his memories. She had taken his blood before, when she was young and starved…but he was also suggesting a binding ritual that would connect them. If she took his blood he would be with her always…she'd be able to call him whenever…they'd have a connection, a vow and tie together that was unbreakable. Magdalene wasn't sure if she wanted to be tied to Demetrius forever, though.

Despite her better judgment, Magdalene leaned forward and took Demetrius's wrist to her mouth. Slowly, she sucked the blood from his wrist, drinking it down her throat. He leaned his head onto hers and waited as she drank his blood. His free hand brushed through her hair, holding her head in a gentle manner. She only drank for a few seconds, then pulled her mouth away from his wrist. As his blood entered her system there was an overpowering feeling her head.

She looked away from him for a moment as visions of France flashed in her head. She was walking down the Champs-Elysées in Paris, watching as people looked at her walking by. She was seeing the memory from Demetrius's point of view…then she blinked and suddenly she was lying in the bed of an apartment alone feeling as if she had made the biggest mistake of her life…that she shouldn't have left England or Magdalene's side…

Magdalene blinked and she looked at Demetrius with sad eyes. Demetrius sat back down on the bed and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked.

Magdalene didn't say anything at first. She nodded her head and looked at him sternly.

"I believe you, but that doesn't mean that I want you back," she said.

"Do you want to finish the bond?" he asked. "I will always come then…"

"No," she shook her head. "I don't want to finish it. I don't want to tie you to me like that, Demetrius. You need to go back to Palazzo del Te and take care of my Father's home and business. Everything he had falls to me, and I don't know anything about it…I need you to take care of it."

"While you're here, living freely?"

"Yes," Magdalene said with a nod of her head. "Everything my Father had falls to me because I killed him…that means your services too."

Demetrius smiled and shook his head. "You can have any of my services…anytime…"

Magdalene smiled slightly. "Get off my bed," she said shoving him playfully. He stood up and grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead very delicately. "Demetrius…" Magdalene sighed.

"I'll come and check on you in a few months."

Magdalene nodded. "Fine."

Demetrius laughed and stood up straight. "Don't mess around too much…living freely and all."

"Thanks," Magdalene said. "Good bye, Demetrius."

"Good bye, Miss Markus," he said bowing his head. He turned with a stunning white smile and walked out of the hospital wing. A few minutes after he left the door swung open again and Dumbledore entered.

"Hello Professor," Magdalene said folding her hands on her lap.

"Miss Markus," he said with a bow of his head. "I trust everything is well with you and Mr. Malcolm?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of the head. "Now it is."

Dumbledore smiled. "And you are feeling better? Miss Evans said you forgot to take your blood this morning."

"Yes, I'm feeling much better," Magdalene said nodding again.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "I'll leave you to get some rest."

"Thank you, Sir."

Dumbledore left silently after that as Magdalene leaned back in her bed. She put her hand to her head and sighed loudly. There was an overwhelming feeling in her head as her head ache sunk in to its deepest level. She was overwhelmed with her emotions for Demetrius…and for Sirius…how could she be pulled in two different directions by two men who were so different? Demetrius's request for her to return to Palazzo del Te was not in her mind at all. She had left him in charge of everything because she didn't know anything about the vampire business and she could trust him to take care of it. He probably wanted it too. Magdalene wanted to stay as far away from her Father's home and business as possible…

As she rolled over to sleep in the hospital wing bed, one thought made her skin crawl: Demetrius's comments on how more powerful and dangerous people wouldn't be accepting of her half bred blood. The shiver that crawled through her skin was a reminder that she had to be careful about her identity…maybe she should change her name…


	8. Games

Magdalene let the next week go by quickly. She didn't stress out about anything, only focused on her school work to keep her mind off of Demetrius's return and Sirius acting like a jerk. Lily and Remus seemed worried about her, asking her everyday if she was okay and how she was feeling. Magdalene didn't hold it against James for not talking to her. She understood that he was best friends with Sirius and had to choose him before choosing Magdalene. Lily wasn't as forgiving to James.

"Just because he's being an ass doesn't mean you have to be," said Lily viciously to James from across the table they were sitting at in the library. Magdalene raised her eyebrows with surprise and awkwardness. Sirius had stopped by a few moments before, looking for James, but when he saw Magdalene he turned the other direction, leaving quickly.

"He's my best mate, Lily," sighed James. "Its nothing personal, and Maggie understands that."

"Don't worry about it, Lily," said Magdalene quickly. "I don't want you two fighting because Sirius and I are at each other's throats."

"I don't understand why," said James with a shake of his head. "He's not even dating Miranda anymore…I think…well they said they weren't but they're still snogging up a storm."

"Oh, they were actually dating?" Magdalene asked.

Lily smirked and James shrugged. "Hey, I don't like the way he is with women either, but Maggie you and him were never dating…he made no commitment to you, and sure he may have seemed interested but Miranda made a move and you didn't. Sirius is a very lonely person and he just wants to be with someone."

"Why would I want to be with someone who just wants to be with me because he's lonely?" Magdalene asked. "You've just given me more reason not to date him, James."

James sighed and shrugged his shoulders again.

"I'm just saying," he whispered so not to be heard by the librarian who was creeping around the bookshelves nearby. "I don't think you two are mad at each other for a logical reason anymore. Now you're just mad at each other to be mad."

Magdalene leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She understood what James meant, but what James didn't realize was that she knew how Sirius felt about her. She could feel his anger and annoyance towards her every time he so much as entered the same room as her. Knowing that he had such negative feelings towards her gave her reasons to be mad at him. At least, that's how she justified it.

"I'm sorry if I've put you in an awkward spot," Magdalene finally said.

"It's not that," said James. "I don't really feel like I'm in an awkward spot. I just want you two to stop fighting. It's really very stressful…and Christmas is coming up…the season of forgiving…so maybe you could?"

Magdalene nodded her head slowly. "I hate to disappoint, James, but I won't be forgiving Sirius for sometime. I can feel his every emotion when he enters a room, not because I can't control who's feelings I pick up, but because he can't control his feelings about me enough. He is full of rage and it is all targeted at me."

"Probably because he knows you're right," said Lily smartly.

"Right about what?" James asked. "They're not even fighting about anything."

"He does have a small point," Magdalene said agreeing with James.

"No, he doesn't. Sirius is wrong because this whole thing started about how you got mad that he liked you but was dating Miranda, which you have every right to be mad about."

"But he wasn't promising her anything—"

"He was flirting and suggesting interest, James," said Lily shaking her head. "He was leading her on to show interest and then just turn it around like that!" Lily snapped her fingers harshly at the end of her statement. "He's mad at you now because you've moved on in this last week and stopped caring that he's not interested."

"Why would he get mad if she's not interested?" asked James with raised eyebrows.

"Because he still likes Maggie," said Lily. "If she's no longer interested or hurt after the fight they had then he's losing the game…but he can't show he's hurt so he has to pretend he's still angry with her."

"He doesn't have to pretend," said Magdalene. "His emotions are very clear to me."

"This is confusing me now," said James shaking his head. "You girls don't make any sense."

"Well maybe that's another problem," said Lily crossing her arms and glaring at her boyfriend.

"You guys should be quieter," said Remus sitting down and putting his backpack in front of him. "They librarian was giving you the ugly eye form two rows down."

"Hi Moony," said James leaning over his homework.

"Are you actually trying to do your homework?" Remus asked surprised.

"He's trying to avoid conversation with us," said Lily. "Because we're confusing girls."

"Yes, you are," Remus agreed. "But its not just you two. All girls are confusing."

"Oh," said Magdalene leaning forward over the table with a smile. "I thought you seemed a little down…who is the confusing girl messing with you?"

"Excuse me?" Remus said taken aback.

"Remus, I know you like someone," Magdalene said. "I bet she's cute…you're just so shy…which is cute."

"Are you trying to refocus the attention of the conversation on Remus and not on your and Sirius's problem?" James asked.

"First off, Sirius and I don't have a problem…we're not a couple to have a problem. He's the one with the problem," said Magdalene holding up one finger. "Second," she held up a second finger. "I'm not the one who doesn't want to talk about the so-called-problem, you are. I could talk about it all day."

"You guys haven't done any of your homework, have you?" Remus asked trying to refocus the conversation.

"No," said James sorely.

"Hey guys," said Peter coming up to their table. He didn't put his backpack down, instead, stood next to James. "James, Sirius is looking for you."

"He saw me a few minutes ago, right here."

"Right," said Peter glancing at Magdalene awkwardly. "He said he wants you to go find him."

"He likes to play hide and seek," said Magdalene with a frank smile. "It's okay, Peter, you can say that he doesn't want to talk to James in front of me."

"Well, he didn't say that," said Peter slowly.

"What did he say?" asked James.

"I'd rather not repeat the words he used," Peter whispered.

James sighed and Magdalene laughed.

"I can't believe you're laughing," said Lily.

"Why? I'm done caring what he thinks…I'm starting to think it's quite funny that he doesn't have enough balls to come and talk to his best friend because he's sitting across the table from me," Magdalene said standing up and collecting her things. "You know James, maybe everything you said to me you should say to him…"

"I've tried," James muttered.

"I'll see you guys later," Magdalene hitched her bag over her shoulder, picked up her Potions and Transfiguration text books and walked away from the table in the library.

As she walked down the corridor on her way to the staircase she thought about everything that had been said at the table in the library. James was right—she and Sirius weren't fighting over anything anymore, they just didn't like each other. Magdalene wasn't sure she wanted to be friends with someone who was such a git about things… and clearly Sirius wasn't interested in forgiving her for anything anytime soon.

She turned the corner, clutching her books to her chest, and ran straight into someone who had been leaning against the wall. Magdalene stumbled back and dropped her books, papers that were stuck in the pages fell out onto the floor. She dropped down instantly to pick up her mess and as she did there was a tear in her backpack. Her papers and books fell from the bag. Magdalene sighed with annoyance and looked around.

"I'm sorry I ran into you," she said. She looked up and saw Sirius Black picking up her books for her.

"It's okay," he muttered.

Magdalene's heart plummeted into her stomach and she stared at him for a few moments as he moved around, picking up her things. His dark hair was falling in front of his face in a charming manner, and he hadn't shaved in a few days. The stubble on his chin and cheeks was very flattering.

"You can go back to the library now," she whispered standing up with a mess of papers in her arms. She shoved them into the torn bag and sighed, pointing her wand at the tear and trying to fix it.

Sirius nodded his head and didn't say anything.

"Thanks for picking up my stuff," Magdalene said taking her books from him.

"Sure."

She walked by him and shook her head a little disappointed that he didn't have anything else to say to her.

"Maggie!"

Magdalene stopped and turned to see Sirius moving down the hall to her. Her spirits lifted and for a few seconds she thought he was going to apologize and then they could be friends again…

"You forgot this," he said holding out a book.

"Oh, thanks," she said taking the book from him. She took it slowly and watched him closely as he looked her up and down.

"Hey," he said as she began to walk away. Magdalene stopped and looked at him again. "Maggie, listen…" He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I know you have no where to go for Christmas holiday next month…and well…James and Lily were going to come over on Christmas day…to my place…I guess I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"You're asking me to your house on Christmas?" Magdalene said surprised.

Sirius nodded. "Yea."

"Why?" Magdalene raised her eyebrows. Sirius looked at her oddly and lowered his eyebrows.

"I need a reason to invite you?"

"Yes," Magdalene said nodding. "You do, Sirius. You've been avoiding me like the plague for a week now."

"I was just upset about how you were treating Miranda," he shrugged. "I've gotten over it."

"So whey did you flee in the library awhile ago?" Magdalene crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't understand what was going on—how could Sirius be running from her one minute and the next be inviting her to Christmas dinner?

"Magdalene," he said slowly. "I don't want to discuss our issues…I'm just trying to be nice here…"

"So you don't really want me to come to your house, you're just inviting me to be nice," she said with a slow nod. "Thanks Sirius…I'll have to think about it."

"No, I'm not just trying to be nice," said Sirius grabbing Magdalene's arm so she couldn't get away. "Can you just listen, please? I'm trying to be your friend."

"You said you don't want to discuss our issues," Magdalene shrugged. "And that's fine because you've made it quiet clear that you don't care how I feel. I know how _you feel_…and I appreciate you trying to be _nice_. Now please let go of me." She pulled her arm from his grasp and began to walk away.

"No," he said running after her and cutting in front of her. "You don't get to just walk away. Fine…I'll talk about our problems."

Magdalene raised her eyebrows at Sirius.

"What do you think our problems are, Sirius?"

"You're being a bitch because you feel that I led you on."

"James told you to say that," Magdalene said.

Sirius looked caught for a moment, but he recovered his surprised face with a glare. "No. I know that."

"Alright," Magdalene said. "So, you don't think you led me on?"

"I think we both shared and showed interest in each other," said Sirius. "But before we made a move someone made a move for me…and I chose the girl who made a move for me."

Magdalene nodded her head very slowly with a frank smile. "That is called leading on, Sirius."

Sirius frowned. "No," he said raising his finger. "Leading on would have been making you think you still had a chance even when I was with Miranda."

"You were actually with her?"

"Don't change the subject," he said quickly. "As soon as I was with Miranda I wasn't flirting or showing interest in you…therefore I didn't lead you on."

"Whether you led me on is debatable," said Magdalene sharply. "The point is, Sirius, you hurt me…because I thought I stood a chance with you…I thought you liked me and just like that," she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "You were all over another girl. I don't care if you led me on or not—you hurt me. I was burned and bitter about it."

"I can't help that I liked Miranda and she made a move when you didn't," he said.

"You chose her," said Magdalene. "You have to take responsibility for your actions."

"And you have to understand that I didn't choose you. I'm sorry Maggie, you're a really great girl but that's all you are to me…a really great girl…you're not someone that I want to date."

"You should of told me I didn't stand a chance with you then, Sirius," said Magdalene looking at the ground. "That would have saved us both a lot of time and anger."

She began to walk away from him and he called after her again.

"No," she said sternly. "I'm done talking about this Sirius…maybe we can talk more later…but I'm done for now."

Sirius stopped in the hall and raised his arms in a defeated manner. He turned to the wall and leaned against it, punching his hand against the brick. Magdalene continued down the hall as quickly as she could. She wasn't sure how she felt—her heart was racing and her palms were sweaty. When she reached her dormitory she looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were silver and dilated. She sighed and laid in bed, covering herself with the bed sheets. Why was Sirius playing these games?

After the next few weeks, Magdalene wasn't sure what kind of games Sirius was playing. He didn't talk to her at all until December rolled around, which threw Magdalene off her game. Did he hate her or like her? Even as an empath she was struggling figuring out Sirius Black…he was a mystery and she wasn't sure how much more of his mystery she could take.

Someone else began to draw her attention though, and Sirius's mysterious games didn't bother her as much. But despite being attracted to someone else there was still high tension between Magdalene and Sirius. He just had that effect on her…he made her feel like she had to think on her toes, like she did at Palazzo del Te.

"Miranda dumped me," said Sirius loudly collapsing into a chair next to James and Remus. Lily and Magdalene were sitting on the ground doing their homework near by…Magdalene wasn't sure if Sirius had announced that he was single loud enough so she could hear on purpose or not. Either way, she tried to not look at him or even think about what would happen now that he was single. Was he going to turn his game around again and show interest in her? Magdalene laughed at herself…it didn't matter what he tried that ship had sailed…she had been right about Sirius from the start—he reminded her of vampires for a reason.

"Sorry mate," said James clapping Sirius on the shoulder.

"Why'd she dump you?" Peter asked sitting down next to Remus.

"Thinks my interest lie else where," Sirius said. Magdalene looked at him when he said this and saw him looking at her with very intense eyes.

"Yea, I can see that," said Lily.

Magdalene blinked and looked at her best friend with raised eyebrows.

"I don't remember asking you Lily," said Sirius bitterly.

"Then don't speak loud enough for me to assume you're including me in the conversation," Lily spat back. Sirius rolled his eyes and Magdalene frowned. She had saved his life once, she thought sadly…she was starting to regret that decision a little bit more every day.

"Remus," said Sirius changing the subject suddenly. "Have you asked Foxy out yet?"

"Why do you call her that?" asked Remus with a shake of his head.

"Because I have to believe she is _foxy_," Sirius said with a shrug. "Since you won't say who she is."

"You are going to die a lonely man, Sirius Black," said Magdalene with a very serious look on her face.

"What, are you psychic now?" questioned Sirius. "Just like you're an emp—"

"Are you nuts!" Magdalene shouted throwing a book at Sirius who dodged it by sinking farther onto the couch he was sitting. The book sailed over the couch and hit a fifth year in the back. "Sorry!" Magdalene called. She turned her nasty look to Sirius quickly. "You can't go around announcing to the world that I can do things like that."

"Sorry, didn't realize I was speaking so loud," Sirius said sarcastically to her. Magdalene wished death upon him as she glared at him, hoping his face would melt off. Sirius returned the glare.

"Here's your book," said the very annoyed fifth year, returning Magdalene's book to her. The boy handed her the book and she forced a smile.

"I'm really sorry," she apologized with a sad smile. "I was aiming for him."

"Maybe I could give you some throwing lessons," the boy said. "You're aim sucks."

Magdalene let out a small laugh. "That'd be nice."

The boy smiled and gave Magdalene a nod then walked away.

Sirius burst out laughing once the boy walked away and Magdalene gave him a nasty glare.

"A fifth year?" Sirius said between laughs. "Honestly?"

"He was flirting with me, Sirius. It's not like I agreed to go out on a date with him. You sound jealous…"

"Jealous of you and a fifth year?"

"You can date younger girls why can't I date younger boys?"

"It's not your style, Maggie," Sirius shrugged.

"Oh, and what do you know about my style?"

"You like older bad boys," said Sirius smartly. "Not necessarily a great deal older, but older…"

"I'd say a great deal older," said Lily under her breath. Magdalene smacked her arm and Lily laughed. "Sorry."

"And tattoos," said Sirius. "Dark hair, facial scruff, dark eyes, and tats."

"Tats," Magdalene said slowly with a nod. "I'm so happy that you've pegged my type so easily Sirius. So basically, I should be head over heels for you."

Sirius beamed. "Why yes, I think you should be."

"See you left out two of the most important characteristics of 'my type'," said Magdalene. "I like smart men who aren't gits. Those two characteristics miss you by a long shot, and that's why I'm not head over heels for you."

Sirius frowned and shook his head. "Touché my dear."

Magdalene shook her head and looked down at her homework, trying to refocus.

"You still haven't answered my question, Moony," said Sirius.

"Are girls all you think about?" Remus asked.

Magdalene glanced up to see Sirius looking at her again. "Yes."

"You didn't get dumped," said Lily looking at Sirius sharply. "You dumped her."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't want Maggie to know you still like her."

Magdalene looked up with a smirk on her face. "It doesn't matter if he does. I'm not interested."

"Well it's a good thing I don't like you then," Sirius said sorely. "Remus?"

"What?" Remus asked annoyed.

"Foxy?" Sirius said looking at Remus like he was nuts.

"That's not her name," said Remus softly.

"Well you haven't told us her name," James shrugged. "Sirius is just using his imagination."

"Exactly," said Remus. "You don't even know what she looks like and you're calling her foxy."

"Wait," said Sirius very suddenly. "She isn't attractive, is she? That's why you haven't told us who she is?"

"Don't let him pressure you into anything, Remus," said Magdalene.

Remus blinked. "I asked her out yesterday."

"Oh Moony! I knew you had it in you! Somewhere…" said Sirius slapping Remus on the back with a large grin.

"How did that go?" asked James.

"She wasn't interested in going out just yet," whispered Remus glancing at Magdalene who smiled.

"Oh," Sirius said with a fallen face. "Well you just have to go after her again. Girls like you to chase them."

"Some girls," said Magdalene. "Others like to do the chasing."

Sirius raised his eyebrows at her and she gave him a nasty glare.

"The point is mate," said James leaning forward. "You should keep at her…just give her some space and then move in again…hang out, make her see that you're really worth dating."

"Yea, that works so well," said Lily sarcastically.

"Hey!" said James. "We're trying to encourage Moony!"

"I'm sure it will work out," said Peter quietly.

Magdalene looked at him for a few moments and wondered if he would ever in his lifetime get laid. She sighed and looked back at her book not really sure she wanted to know the answer to her own question.

"I don't think Foxy is the chasing type," said Sirius. "She wants you to come after her."

"But if she said she didn't want to go out just yet then that means she doesn't want to go out right now. Why would she say that if she actually wanted to go out with me?"

"You're right Remus," said Magdalene. "She would have said she wanted to go out with you if she did because that makes sense and women are very sensible."

"No they're not!" said Sirius. "There was no sense with Miranda dumping me and yet she did."

"Actually that makes perfect sense," said Magdalene.

"You," Sirius said pointing at her. "Need to be quiet."

Magdalene batted her eyes at Sirius and he glared at her in return. "Don't think you're girlish charms are going to work on me Magdalene."

"I wasn't trying to work you in any way, Sirius," she said lying out on the floor on her stomach. She bent her legs at the knees and crossed her ankles in the air behind her while resting her chin on her hand.

"Well listening to you two quarrel really is entertaining but I think I'm going to bed," said Lily standing up and picking up her things.

"Good night love," said James.

Sirius rolled his eyes at the pet name and Magdalene shook her head at him.

"Good night everyone," said Lily. "James, see you in the morning."

She walked away towards the staircase and James followed her with his eyes.

"Is she mad at me?" he asked Magdalene.

"Probably, women don't need much reason to get mad at us," Sirius said stretching out.

"I'm heading up too," said Peter. "Good night."

"Night Peter," said Remus.

"She's not mad at you," said Magdalene. "Just doesn't want to kiss you in front of all of us while we're talking about relationships."

"Right," said James bewildered.

"Remus," said Sirius focusing back onto Remus's love life. "Mate, you can't just let her slip away."

"Sirius," Remus looked at his friend very seriously. "I'm not letting her slip away. She's not interested right now and that's fine."

"No…it's not fine, Remus. She really is interested she just doesn't know it yet."

"It's not a game," Remus was beginning to get clearly perturbed.

"Yes, it is," said Sirius. "Love is a game and frankly, Moony, you don't know how to play it."

"Remus," Magdalene said to him. "You know how to play it and you're doing it just fine."

"How would you know?" asked Sirius.

"Because Remus and I have talked about this a great deal," said Magdalene coldly. "And trust me…he's doing fine."

"You told _her_ who Foxy is, but not us?" Sirius looked like he had just smelt something nasty. Remus gave Magdalene a disappointed look and she frowned.

"Sorry," she whispered. "He was going to find out eventually."

"Magdalene didn't judge me when I told her," said Remus. "And you Sirius will judge me."

"What? I would never—"

Magdalene laughed out loud and caught herself. "Sorry," she said again trying not to laugh harder.

"Mags, you're killing me," said Remus shaking his head.

"Mags?" questioned Sirius.

"I can see this getting awkward," said James. "I'm going to bed."

"Wait," said Sirius grabbing his best friend's arm. "What do you know?"

"Nothing," shrugged James. "I can just see Maggie's sixth sense sparkling in her eye. It's going to get awkward."

Magdalene smiled and shrugged. "Maybe you're just tired James because I have nothing bleeping on my sixth sense radar."

Sirius raised his eyebrows not understanding what radar was, but didn't say anything and looked between Remus and James.

"I feel like you guys are keeping something from me."

"No," Remus said shaking his head. "James just doesn't want you to know that I've talked to him about this also."

James cringed and sunk back into his seat. "Thanks Moony, you git!" James chucked a seat cushion at Remus who blocked it with his arm.

"You know who Foxy is?" Sirius questioned.

"No," James shook his head. "No he didn't tell me that."

"I didn't," said Remus before Sirius could ask.

"Why haven't you told us?" asked James.

"Because," said Remus looking at his two friends very seriously. "You're not going to like who it is…well Sirius, you're not going to like it."

"What?" Sirius looked at Remus like he was nuts. "Mate, I'll be happy for you no matter who you're dating…even if she's ugly." He hesitated before he said the last comment, but he said it none the less. Magdalene rolled her eyes.

"I promise she fits your standards, Sirius," said Magdalene.

"No," Remus smiled slightly. "She's better then that."

Magdalene smiled and felt her heart skip a beat as Remus's smiling dark brown eyes met hers.

"I'm heading to bed," said James.

"Still awkward?" asked Magdalene.

"No, I'm just tired," James yawned. "And the common room in nearly empty."

"I didn't notice," Remus said writing something down on his parchment.

"Can you give me a clue who she is?" asked Sirius.

"You know her," said Remus. "But you've never been with her."

"That puts a pretty big limit on it, Moony," said Sirius laughing. "I could probably pick her out of this room right now." Sirius looked around the emptying common room and realized Magdalene was the only girl left in the room. "Ah, never mind. Maggie is the only girl left in the room."

Magdalene glared at Sirius and looked at him with mock offense.

"Are you coming upstairs, Sirius?" asked James. "Or are you going to keep harassing Remus?"

Magdalene picked up her books. "You don't mind helping me with these potions problems, Remus, do you?"

"No, I can stay up a little longer," said Remus moving over on the couch.

Magdalene sat down between Remus and Sirius and looked at Remus's parchment.

"Alright, I'll let it go for now, Moony," said Sirius.

"Thank you Padfoot," Remus replied. "That's so considerate of you."

"Yea, sure," said Sirius standing up and following James to the boys dormitory. Magdalene watched them disappear then checked the rest of the common room.

"Are you not telling them just to bug them?"

"Yea," Remus beamed. "Let's keep the game running a little longer."

Magdalene laughed and laid her head on Remus's shoulder. "Whatever you say Remus."

Remus reached over and took Magdalene's hand in his, giving it a squeeze and then a kiss. "Unless you want them to know."

"I wouldn't mind waiting it out," Magdalene smiled. "Kind of can't wait to see Sirius's face when he realizes that it's me he's been calling Foxy."

Remus laughed and nodded his head.

"See, I knew you could play a good game," Magdalene beamed.


	9. Difference

"Lily," Magdalene said very seriously as the two girls cut through the courtyard with their cloaks pulled tightly around them. "Would you be mad at me if I didn't tell you when I started dating someone?"

"No," Lily said. She paused for a moment and looked at Magdalene with raised eyebrows. "Are you dating someone?"

"Yes," Magdalene nodded her head.

"How long?"

"A few weeks now," she whispered in response. "You sure you're not going to be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

Magdalene shrugged. "You don't know how it is yet."

Lily stared at Magdalene as they entered the west wing of the castle.

"Remus?" whispered Lily.

Magdalene looked at her best friend with some surprise which caused Lily to laugh.

"Please, Maggie, give me some credit. I'm not blind."

"But if you've noticed…do you think Sirius, James and Peter have?"

"No, because they're boys," Lily giggled. "So you're Remus's Foxy? I thought so but I didn't want to assume, nor did I want to ask and be wrong…that'd be awkward." Lily laughed and hooked her arm with Magdalene. "Imagine Sirius's face when he finds out that he's been calling you Foxy all this time."

"I know," Magdalene giggled like a school girl.

"Why hide the relationship though?"

Magdalene sighed slightly. "Remus was really worried that Sirius would get mad, because like you, he thinks that Sirius still likes me. I told him it didn't matter, but he wanted to keep it this way for now, that way he can tell Sirius himself and it can be handled maturely. I don't mind it because I know it's going to blow Sirius away when he finds out and that gives me some grim satisfaction on the inside."

"You're sick and twisted."

"You thought of it too," said Magdalene quickly in her defense.

Lily laughed. "Yes, I suppose I did. When is Remus going to tell him?"

"Soon," Magdalene answered. "Definitely before we leave for holiday next week…I think he's waiting for Sirius to push him again that way it can just look like he's giving into answering Sirius's questions about Foxy."

Lily laughed again. "It's so funny. I don't know if I'll be able to keep a straight face around them."

"You'd better," Magdalene said pinching Lily's arm to get her attention. "Remus will never forgive you if you let our secret out before he does."

Lily nodded her head. "I won't, I won't. I swear."

"Okay good," Magdalene smiled. "I was going to say…don't make me regret telling you."

"I won't…you could rip my face off!" Lily laughed loudly and Magdalene shook her head.

"Demetrius shouldn't have said that. I didn't actually rip her face off. I just scratched her and slapped her…scratching her more."

"Still…that's pretty violent."

"Fair enough," Magdalene shrugged.

"Speaking of Demetrius…how is he holding your business together?"

"I don't even know what my business is and frankly I could careless if it fell to pieces. But I know Demetrius, so I know that he knows the business like the back of his hand and that he's going to take care of it. He only knows one thing better then that business."

"What's that?"

"Me," said Magdalene sadly.

"Does Demetrius know you're dating Remus?" Lily asked cautiously.

"No," Magdalene shook her head. "He doesn't have the right to know…it will only make him mad."

"I think Demetrius will surprise you."

"What makes you say that? You only met him for a few moments."

"I just think he cares about you more then you give him credit for," Lily said smartly. "And he's accepted that you've moved on but that doesn't mean he's going to stop loving you."

"Hmm. You really think that he loves me?"

"You don't need to be an empath to see that," said Lily with a smirk which caused Magdalene to frown.

"I'm an empath and I can't figure out any of these boys for the life me."

"Well you obviously figured out Remus enough."

"Remus is kind and sweet," said Magdalene with a girlish grin. "He's very tender and smart…and listens to me when I talk…and I listen to him. You're right, I did figure out Remus but that's because he's simple. And I like that."

The girls entered the Great Hall and moved between the House tables heading for where James, Remus and Sirius were already sitting. Peter was coming up on the other side of the table looking out of place. He had no confidence and Magdalene smelled weakness on him. His lack of confidence was going to get him into trouble. She frowned slightly and sat down next to Remus. Lily sat on her other side across from James who took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh please," sighed Sirius rolling his eyes and taking a drink of his apple cider.

"Just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us have to suffer," said James.

"We're suffering enough as it is because you're grumpier when you're not dating someone," said Remus said with a sigh.

"Speaking of dating," said Sirius jumping on the conversation right away. "When are you going to tell us?"

"When I'm married and have kids."

"With Foxy?" Magdalene said looking at Remus with surprise. He looked at her for a few moments.

"No," he said. "Just in general."

Magdalene smiled and nodded. Sirius was looking between the two of them with awkward eyes.

"Something is going on between you two," said Sirius.

"Yea," Magdalene said. "Something is." She smirked at Sirius who was just staring at her now. He pulled his eyes away from her and looked back at Remus.

"Come on mate," he begged Remus. "I need something…I have to live through you!"

"James is dating someone," Remus motioned to Lily. "You can live through him."

Lily laughed loudly and shook her head as Sirius looked at Remus like he just suggested he kiss Dumbledore himself. Magdalene laughed and served herself some casserole. She could feel Sirius's annoyance with her span across the table and she looked up at him. Along with annoyance, Sirius was incredibly curious about her today. She frowned and began to eat. She didn't want to think about his feelings.

"How much am I going to have to beg?" asked Sirius.

"You should just tell him, Remus," Magdalene said. "He's going to be really annoying over holiday if you don't."

Remus looked at Magdalene with raised eyebrows because he knew that she had enjoyed seeing Sirius beg and sweat about who Remus was dating. He raised his eyebrows at her and she nodded, encouraging him. Remus sighed and looked across the table at Sirius who was waiting with raised eyebrows.

"Well?"

"The precious creature you've been calling Foxy," Remus hesitated for a moment, which was too long for Sirius.

"She doesn't exist!" Sirius shouted with a large grin. He laughed loudly and clapped the table. "Remus, you're such a bastard!"

"No, Sirius," Remus shook his head with aggravation. Magdalene frowned and leaned over, kissing Remus full on the mouth. She kissed him slowly, letting her tongue slip into his mouth and lips linger on his. He kissed her slowly in return, sliding his hand up her neck to her cheek with delicate fingers, which sent shivers through her body. She pulled away with a small smile and smacked her lips as she sat up straight.

Everyone at the table, with the exception of Lily, was looking flabbergasted. Sirius's mouth was on the floor in shock and Magdalene couldn't help but smile.

"_What?_" Sirius finally said.

"Maggie and I are dating," Remus said. He packed up his things and finished his glass of milk. "I'll see you all later."

He stood up and leaned over Magdalene, kissing her forehead for a brief moment then walked away. Magdalene followed him with glassy eyes and turned her smiling face to Sirius, James and Peter across the table.

"You knew?" James said to Lily with surprise.

"Just found out before lunch," said Lily with a shrug.

"You're really dating?" Sirius asked. "This isn't some joke?"

"Why would we joke about this?" Magdalene snapped. "You're just mad that he's dating me."

"No," Sirius shook his head. "I'm very proud that Remus finally got a girlfriend…I just don't see you and him…"

"Together," said Peter softly. Magdalene flashed a glare at him and he frowned, looking at his plate.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't ask your opinion," said Magdalene with a shrug.

"When did this happen?" Sirius questioned. "How did this happen?" He still seemed to be in a state of disbelief.

"I know it's hard for you to understand how something like 'Remus and I' happened," Magdalene said with a small smirk. "Because its impossible for you to feel true human emotions like love, Sirius, but if you really want to know it was just a spark of friendship that grew into something more."

"A spark of friendship?" Sirius questioned. "A spark of friendship is what gets you going at night…makes you all hot and bothered and gives you a desire for more of someone?"

"I was talking about love, not sex," Magdalene said sharply.

"You need to have sexual attractions to have a relationship."

"Remus and I aren't just going to jump in the sack, Sirius."

"Maybe you should," Sirius shrugged. "I've been saying for ages that Remus just needs a good shag and then he'll be set straight about all this lovey-dovey-mushy crap."

"You are a disgusting pig," Magdalene said standing up. "I'll see you in class, Lily."

"I'll come with you," Lily said jumping up and grabbing her bag. She followed Magdalene out of the Great Hall quickly. "Don't let him get to you, Maggie."

"I wasn't planning on it," Magdalene said sorely as she marched away. She was angry that Sirius would say such insensitive things about her and Remus's relationship; although perhaps she should have expected such a reaction. Sure, it was new and innocent, nothing like she had ever experienced before, but Magdalene liked it. And truly, Magdalene had never had a boyfriend before…she didn't really consider Demetrius a boyfriend, just a lover who she never got to have completely because of her Father. She wasn't going to let Sirius take away from this relationship like her Father had taken away from her and Demetrius's.

Later that evening, Magdalene had planned to meet Remus in the library to study. She was running a little late after dinner—which Remus hadn't been at—and entered the library hastily. As she headed for the back corner of the library, where she and Remus liked to study, she heard quick slightly raised voices. She recognized both of them, and was surprised to hear them. Sirius and Remus were arguing in low voices. Magdalene frowned as she approached and stopped at the end of the bookshelf to ease drop on their conversation, which she felt only a little guilty about.

"Why would you go after her, when you knew I was set on her?" Sirius questioned furiously.

"Why would you go after Miranda when Maggie was set on you?" Remus retorted.

"You sound like her best mate, not her boyfriend," Sirius's voice was very bitter and when Magdalene leaned forward a little to look around the corner she saw that he was sitting on the opposite side of the table as Remus, who's back was to her. Magdalene didn't need to see Remus to know that he was frustrated and angry with Sirius. She could feel his rage reverberating off the bookshelves. It was a good thing that Remus was a werewolf and not a vampire capable of telekinetic powers otherwise he would have destroyed the bookshelves with his angry tension by now.

"I'm happy that you finally got someone, Remus, I am, but why did it have to be her?"

"Its not like I choose to like her, Sirius," said Remus with a loud sigh. He threw his pen down and crossed his arms over his chest. "I didn't think, oh Sirius is dating Miranda now, I'll go after Maggie while she's free…I've liked her since we met. She and I have something in common."

"I just don't see you handling her," said Sirius standing up. "I can't believe you're choosing her over our friendship. You've known her for what…three or four months…you've known me for six years!"

"Sirius," Remus rubbed his face. "You're being over dramatic, but if that's how you want to think, that I'm choosing her over you, you're making the choice pretty damn easy."

Magdalene frowned and backed away from the bookshelf. She bit her bottom lip and turned around, walking away quickly and exiting the library.

There was a strange, horrid feeling rising in her stomach as she walked out of the library and down the corridor. She was so caught up in her thoughts and over whelmed feelings that she didn't even realize she had walked all the way outside onto the grounds. She found herself standing in front of the frozen over lake, staring at the glassy ice.

Magdalene felt that she was causing all the problems her friends were facing—she was the stake that was dividing their friendship. Remus and Sirius weren't going to talk to each other anymore because of her, James and Sirius didn't agree on most things and were growing apart because of how Magdalene revealed Sirius's emotions and behaviors. Magdalene wiped quick tears off her cheeks and sighed. Despite being away from Palazzo del Te, where she was constantly told that she wasn't good at anything, and she was the reason for every bad thing that had happened in the house, she still felt that she was responsible for the messiness that was life.

"Magdalene?" questioned someone behind her.

Magdalene gasped with some surprise that someone else was outside in the darkness with her and wiped her tears quickly as she turned to look at Remus. Seeing him outside surprised her even more.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked pulling off his cloak and putting it on her shoulders. Magdalene smiled slightly.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't feel the cold."

"Oh," Remus nodded with a small smile. "Do you mind if I take this back then? 'Cause I do feel the cold."

Magdalene laughed. "Yes, you can have it back." She handed Remus his cloak back and he pulled it on, letting out a shiver as his breath swirled out of his mouth in a white cloud. "What are you doing out here?"

"Had to escape Sirius," Remus shrugged. "What about you? Why didn't you come to the library?"

"I did," whispered Magdalene.

"When?" Remus asked with raised eyebrows. Magdalene could tell that he thought she was outside alone because she had come to the library when he wasn't there…he was worried that she thought he had stood her up. Really, it was Magdalene who had stood him up, and she wasn't worried about that at all.

"Before," Magdalene whispered motioning back to the castle. "I heard you and Sirius arguing."

Remus's nodded his head slowly.

"What's on your mind then?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm separating you two," Magdalene said. "I'm responsible for you two not being friends anymore…and I don't care what anyone says, you shouldn't lose a friend like Sirius over _any_ girl, Remus."

"Well I want to date you," Remus said. "And as long as you want to date me I think that's all that matters."

Magdalene nodded her head slowly. "Sirius probably doesn't even actually like me, he'll be on to another girl next week anyways."

"Would it matter if he liked you?" Remus asked. He was walking on thin ice asking Magdalene that question…she didn't even know it until he asked the question. She wanted to say no it wouldn't matter, but the truth was she didn't know. Suddenly she felt like a bitch and shook her head.

"It wouldn't matter," Magdalene said. "He and I are too much alike and we have different views…we'd murder each other."

"You'd probably kill him first," said Remus with a small smile.

"That makes me sound scary."

"I'm just as scary," Remus took Magdalene's hand and they stood side by side looking at the frozen lake. "Do you like to ice skate?"

"I've never done it before," Magdalene shook her head. Remus smiled and waved his wand at her feet, making ice skates appear on them.

"It's time you learned," he said conjuring ice skates on his own feet. "Come on."

"Remus, what if the ice is too thin?"

"I'll catch you," Remus said confidently. He pulled her to the edge of the lake, making her leave her backpack in the snow. "Come on, don't be scared."

Magdalene looked at Remus and then the lake very nervously. She took a breath and he moved out onto the ice and led her. She lost her balance immediately and Remus grabbed her waist, holding her up.

"Squeeze your stomach and butt," Remus said. "Control your center and keep your balance."

"I have a feeling this is going to end the way that learning to fly a broomstick did," Magdalene said with a nervous laugh.

"No, it will be fine," Remus smiled at her. "Come on."

He began to move away from her slowly, holding her hand still to guide her on the ice. Magdalene moved slowly, barely moving her feet on the ice. She was so afraid of falling through because she didn't know how to swim…and yet…she trusted Remus to know what to do if anything bad happened. She smiled at him as he moved away from her, letting her hand go. She moved across the ice with more confidence and enjoyed the way the wind moved through her hair as she moved across the ice.

"See you've got it," said Remus skate in a circle around her and stopping next to her. He took her hand and led her down towards the center of the lake, they circled back and skated near the shoreline. Magdalene had never had such fun in her life—it was a completely different experience and she loved it. Remus made her feel something different then she ever had before…maybe that's why she liked him so much. He made her feel different.


	10. A Gift

Magdalene was sitting in the courtyard between the wings of the castle the day before Christmas holiday. She didn't mind the cold and was enjoying watching the snow fall smoothly to the ground. In her hands was a small red box with green ribbon on it. She hadn't opened the package yet and wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Hey," said a voice pulling her away from her winter land watching. She looked up and was very surprised to see Sirius coming towards to her through the snow. Magdalene sighed slightly and sat up straight. What was he going to talk to her about? They hadn't spoken since Sirius found out that she and Remus were dating and Magdalene wasn't sure she even wanted to speak to Sirius.

"Hi," she muttered as he stopped in front of her on the bench. His hands were in his coat pockets and his black scarf was tucked into his buttoned up coat. Magdalene tried her hardest not to smile at him because he was incredibly attractive.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked.

"Oh, we're friends now?"

"I have to be your friend, you're dating one of my best mates," Sirius said sitting down.

"I didn't say you could sit," whispered Magdalene.

Sirius gave her an irritated look and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want you to be friends with me just because I'm dating Remus now, Sirius."

"I want to be your friend Maggie," he said. "You just haven't given me the chance to be."

"Me?" she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yea," Sirius nodded. He frowned slightly. "It doesn't matter, I'm trying to be civil. I was wondering if you wanted to still spend Christmas at my place?"

"I," Magdalene was caught off guard by the question. "No." She said quickly. "Thank you though," she added.

"Where are you staying then?" Sirius asked.

"Here," Magdalene said with a shrug. "This is my home now, Sirius…where else would I go?"

"Remus'?"

"There isn't room for me there," Magdalene said. "And I don't want to be a burden."

"Well the offer still stands at my place," he said.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because," he said very seriously. "We're friends."

Magdalene tried not to laugh.

"What's that?" asked Sirius motioning to the box she was holding.

"Remus got it for me," she whispered. "I haven't opened it yet."

"Why not?"

Magdalene hesitated. She wasn't sure how heart felt and sincere Sirius was really being…was he just being friendly for Remus' sake…was he trying to get closer to her to pull her away from Remus…or was she being a stupid distrusting bitch? She sighed and frowned at the present. She had never experience Christmas before—not like this anyway, where people gave gifts. She felt like an idiot because she hadn't thought to get anyone anything. Her Father didn't really celebrate Christmas; he allowed the servants and other vampires to decorate the house and on Christmas day he gave some of them the day off. Magdalene never received gifts for the holiday, she never gave any…even Demetrius never got her anything.

"I've never been given anything before, Sirius," she whispered very softly, almost afraid of the present. "I don't know what to expect…and I didn't get him anything in return…"

"You don't strike me as the kind of person to be afraid of anything, Maggie, especially a gift from someone who cares about you a great deal," said Sirius. Magdalene frowned and looked at Sirius.

"I overheard you and Remus arguing in the library," she whispered. She wasn't sure why she said it…but she felt like she had to. If Sirius really cared about her then he deserved to know that she knew how he felt.

Sirius's face became very stern and he stared out at the courtyard, not looking at Magdalene or saying anything for a few moments.

"I see," he finally said.

"I just thought you had a right to know," she whispered. "And I wished…I wished I could believe that you were sincere about your feelings."

"You think I'm not?"

"I think you're trying to be my friend because you realized that you made a mistake and you're trying to live with that mistake."

"Maggie," Sirius turned to her and took Remus' gift from her fingers. His fingers traced her hands smoothly and squeezed them. "Forgive me for what I'm about to say."

Magdalene waited. Her heart was clenched up with anticipation. She wanted Sirius to say that he cared about her and wanted to be with her. She wanted to hear that he had made a mistake and wished that he could take her back…she wanted him to apologize for thinking she'd be there forever because despite her half immortal blood she wasn't one to wait for anyone.

"I'm jealous of Remus," he said. "Because I don't understand how you two fit together…I thought you were a little more…"

Magdalene raised her eyebrows at Sirius, still allowing him to hold her hands.

"Yes?" Magdalene said.

"Wild," said Sirius with a frown. That didn't appear to be the word he wanted to use. "You're not Remus' caliber gun."

"What do you know of my caliber?" Magdalene said pulling her hands out of Sirius's. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up…of course this was going to be about why Sirius was a better man to date then Remus. "Sirius, did you ever stop to think that I wasn't looking for someone wild…I don't see how you think I'm wild…I've lived a very sheltered, violent and depressing life. There is little adventure in me."

"There is a lot of adventure in you, Maggie," Sirius said with a nod. "I _do_ know that. Part of you that I've always been attracted to is your strength."

"Well I can't help that you choose a nice piece of ass over my strength," whispered Magdalene standing up with Remus' gift in her hand. "I'm strong because I stopped giving people second chances a long time ago."

"Are you saying I don't deserve a second chance?"

"You don't deserve a second chance at trying to date me," Magdalene said very seriously as she faced Sirius. She felt her heart melt as his stone blue eyes stared at her, hopeful, as if he were waiting for her to take him back…give him a second chance… "I'm with Remus and I'm happy with him. A second chance at being my friend, yes, I'll give you that."

"Maggie," Sirius said standing up. "You're happy now, but that doesn't mean he'll continue to make you happy."

"When that happens Sirius, you can tell me 'I told you so'," she said walking away. "See ya."

Later that evening Magdalene was sitting by the fire in the common room, staring blankly at the small box Remus had given her that morning. It was sitting on the table in front of her, and she still hadn't opened it. It was dinner time, so the Gryffindor common room was empty. Magdalene felt the familiar feeling of loneliness in the pit of stomach and sighed deeply.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice.

Magdalene looked up and couldn't help but smile at Remus as he took a seat next to her. He lifted his arm and welcomed her to lean on him, which she did and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Why weren't you at dinner?"

"Not hungry," Magdalene said breathlessly.

"I see, and what has you at a loss of appetite?"

Magdalene smiled slightly. She reached forward and picked up the small red box off the table in front of them.

"Your gift?" he questioned. Magdalene nodded her head.

"No one has ever given me a gift before, Remus," she whispered. "I've never celebrated Christmas…I didn't get you anything."

"You don't have to get me anything, Mags," Remus said easily as he looked down at her. "And after today I won't get you anything if you don't want it."

"It's not that I don't want it," she said quickly. "I think it's very sweet that you got me something, I just didn't realize that you were going to…"

"Well, why don't you open it?" he suggested.

Magdalene smiled and pulled the bow off the box gently. She opened it and was pleased so see a small diamond necklace inside the box. She beamed, it was so simple and beautiful—she had never had something as simple as the tear drop shaped diamond that laid before her and it was because of its simplicity that she loved her. Magdalene had only known glamour and riches when she lived at Palazzo del Te, not that she ever really experienced them herself, it was just how her Father lived.

"Remus," she said in awe. "It's beautiful."

She leaned forward and embraced him tightly, only pulling back slightly to kiss his lips. "Thank you," she whispered close to him. Remus beamed at her.

"You're welcome," he said. His eyes sparkled with happiness and he sighed softly, liking the feeling of her body leaning on his. He gave her another quick kiss and pulled away as the porthole door was heard opening. People were returning from dinner and heading to bed.

"What are you up to?" asked James appearing with Lily on his arm. Magdalene smiled and sat up as Remus took the necklace out of the box.

"Remus was just giving me this," she beamed as he hooked it around her neck. Sirius and Peter walked up at that moment. Sirius didn't take his off Magdalene, and her empathic radar went crazy as she felt his jealousy towards Remus. Magdalene frowned very suddenly and sat back on the couch as Remus took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Maggie, it's beautiful," said Lily sitting down on the couch. "Remus has very good taste."

Sirius rolled his eyes and walked off.

"What's his deal?" asked Peter.

"Don't know," said James. "I'm sure its nothing." He side stepped away from the group and made to follow Sirius back out of the common room. Lily followed James with her eyes and frowned slightly. She shrugged though and looked back to Magdalene with a smile.

"You sure you want to stay here by yourself over holiday?" Lily asked.

"Oh, I'll be fine," said Magdalene.

"It really isn't a big deal if you come stay with my family," said Remus.

"I don't want to be a burden," said Magdalene. "Besides, I need to stay close to a…" she looked around before she continued speaking and whispered her next words. "…blood supply."

Lily nodded. "Fair point."

Remus agreed and glanced at Peter. "What is your family doing his holiday Wormtail?"

"We're going to France to visit my Grandfather."

Remus nodded. "Sounds nice."

Magdalene was staring off into space as she played with the new necklace around her neck. She rolled the small teardrop diamond between her fingers and bit her bottom lip. Sirius' jealousy was bothering her…only earlier that day had he tried to make amends with her. She sighed and reminded herself that Sirius couldn't help that Magdalene knew how he felt. Maybe that's why he walked away, so she wouldn't pick up anymore of his feelings.

"Maggie, you okay?" asked Lily pulling Magdalene back to reality. She turned her eyes away from the fire and looked at her best friend, forcing a smile.

"Yea," she said with a nod. "I'm great."

Remus squeezed her hand and she squeezed it back. "Are you all done packing?"

Remus nodded his head. "Yes. You really are sure you'll be fine here?"

"Yes," Magdalene said becoming slightly annoyed. "Being alone is quite an enjoyable thing sometimes."

Remus nodded his head slowly.

"Well," Lily said standing up. "I'm off to bed…I haven't even started packing yet."

"Good night," said Remus and Peter.

"I'm going to head up too," Magdalene said following Lily's lead. She leaned over Remus and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for the necklace."

"Of course," he said smiling. "Sweet dreams."

"Only of you," she whispered in his ear. Remus grinned and watched as Magdalene followed Lily up the staircase that led to the girls' dormitory.

"So, what is really up with you?" Lily asked as soon as the pair reached their dormitory. None of the other Gryffindor girls were in the room, which Magdalene was thankful for.

"Nothing," Magdalene said as she prepared her bed for the night.

"Really? Because as soon as Sirius stormed off you got all quiet and serious," Lily said smartly. Magdalene frowned at her.

"Sirius talked to me today about how Remus isn't good for me," Magdalene sighed giving into her best friend's prying green eyes. Lily didn't have to say very much to get Magdalene to talk, her eyes did it all. Magdalene was surprised with how much power those emerald eyes held considering that Lily was a mortal. "How Sirius is better because we're both wild and adventurous."

Lily frowned and shook her head. "What'd you say to him?"

"That I don't believe in second chances," Magdalene shrugged. "What else am I suppose to say? I've already told him that I'm not interested in him anymore…he was the git who dated someone else instead of dating me so I moved on and now he's trying to talk me out of my relationship." Magdalene shook her head as she collapsed on the bed. "What a bastard."

"Yea," Lily said lying down next to Magdalene on her bed. Lily took her hand and squeezed it tightly. "All boys are bastards."

"Even James?" Magdalene asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea," Lily said sternly. "He's friends with Sirius, how much more of a bastard can you get?"

Both of the girls laughed on the bed, holding each other's hands with comforting support. Magdalene stared at the top curtain of her four-poster bed and felt some ease enter her mind and heart. Lily was laughing with her and talking to her about her issues. No one had really ever done that for her until she met Albus Dumbledore and Lily. It was a great relief, because Magdalene knew that no matter what happened with boys who always acted like bastards, Lily was going to be there. That was something Magdalene didn't fully understand when she felt it. She thought Demetrius was going to be there forever, but he left with out even saying good bye….she had never trusted anyone until she came to Hogwarts; she really was a different person now. She was no longer Magdalene Marcus the vampire; she was Magdalene Marcus the witch.


	11. Christmas Morning

Christmas morning, Magdalene woke to a small pile of colorfully wrapped packages at the foot of her bed. She was very curious about them because she had never received gifts before, and she honestly had no idea who would have sent them to her. Magdalene couldn't help smiling as she sat down on the cold wood floor, folding her feet under her legs. She began to open the packages slowly, noticing every note on each so she knew who they came from. She received gifts from Lily, James, Peter, Professor Dumbledore, and even Sirius. Each gift was unique and simple, which Magdalene appreciated. Receiving all of the gifts from her friends made her feel guilty about not getting anyone anything, but she honestly hadn't thought about it.

"You never celebrated Christmas before," said a male voice.

Magdalene jumped and spilled the box of candies that Sirius had gotten her with surprise. She turned viciously, her eyes turning to a sharp shade of silver.

Demetrius was standing at the door of the dormitory, with his arms folded behind his back. He stood tall, with a black coat on over his long body. He also wore a black scarf around his neck that was folded neatly into his coat. Of course, he didn't really need the coat or scarf; he simply wore them to blend in with the rest of the magical world.

"What if I was a mortal?" he questioned stepping farther into the room. "What if they saw your eyes?"

Magdalene stood up and glared at her dark looking ex-lover. "What are you doing here? Men can't get into the dormitory."

"I teleported," he said as he undid his jacket and removed the scarf. He placed them both on the bed and folded his hands behind his back. Magdalene nodded and picked up her robe from her trunk. She wrapped herself in it, feeling mostly naked in her short pajama shorts and tank top. Her eyes wondered over Demetrius and she felt a pulsing desire rise from somewhere deep with in her. He looked very charming in his white button up shirt, and dark grey vest. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, revealing the sleeve tattoos he has on his arms.

"That doesn't tell me why you're here," she said touching her neck as she looked at him.

"I just wanted to check on you. Spending the holidays alone? Mortal friends not as welcoming as you thought?" Demetrius' dark green eyes were staring at her with deep intent, and passion. The look in his eyes confused Magdalene. Why was he looking at her in such a manner if she had made it clear that she was not interested in being with him anymore?

"In case you didn't notice," she said. "My_ mortal_ friends sent me all these gifts. I'm choosing to spend the holiday alone to gain some peace of mind. Mortal emotions can be very overwhelming, as you know."

"Yes, that's why I avoid mortal girlfriends," said Demetrius dully as he looked around the dormitory.

"Why are you checking up on me?"

"It's Christmas," Demetrius shrugged.

"We never celebrated Christmas," Magdalene said with raised eyebrows.

"If I told you I missed you, you'd get mad at me."

Magdalene frowned deeply and looked Demetrius in the eye. "I have a boyfriend now Demetrius."

This brought a smile to his pale lips. "Really?" He questioned. "Who? The dark, sharp mouthed boy I hope, from across the table, the last time I was here."

"What?" Magdalene asked confused. Demetrius was referring to Sirius, of course. "No, not Sirius. He's an ass."

Demetrius nodded his head with a frank smile. "Oh, I see. If not the bad boy, who you've always had an eye for, who then?"

"His name is Remus," she whispered. There was a moment of hesitation before Magdalene said her next statement. "The werewolf."

This caught Demetrius' attention and he looked up quickly. "Magdalene, you shouldn't be dating one of his kind."

"Oh please," she said swiftly. "The blood feud is centuries old, it doesn't exist anymore. There is nothing wrong with dating Remus."

"Except that you two are completely different."

"Actually," Magdalene said viciously. "In a world full of mortals we're very similar. We're both half breeds. We both have struggles and share these experiences. We can support each other."

Demetrius laughed out loud at Magdalene, which caught her off guard and annoyed her. How dare he laugh at her and think that he has a say in who she dates! Magdalene was so angry by his mocking that she turned away and went to the nearest window, gripping the edge of the sill tightly in her hands, trying to control her anger. Although, if she was going to get violent with anyone, Demetrius was the best one to handle it. He had handled Magdalene when she was in worst moods growing up.

"You don't know yourself at all," was all Demetrius said. Magdalene didn't look at him; she continued to stare out the window at the beautiful snowy grounds outside the castle. She bit her bottom lip and felt Demetrius' loving emotions wash over her. They were so powerful tears came to her eyes and her heart broke.

How could he say that she didn't know herself at all? For the first time in her life she actually felt like she _was _someone, that she was capable of living, having emotions and true feelings. She was not confined to a horrid gothic mansion, full of blood sucking monsters that looked at her as if she was a nasty bug that deserved death—she was alive, free to make her own choices, and free to lose her heart to whomever she wished. She didn't love Demetrius anymore, even if he loved her, and she was most certainly not going to let him guilt her into ending her relationship with Remus.

"What you have is hardly a relationship at this point," said Demetrius sorely. Magdalene turned to him with a nasty glare. Her eyes were dilated and still silver.

"Don't read my mind," she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't love you anymore Demetrius…I don't _want_ to love you."

Demetrius walked across the room to her in four broad steps. He leaned against her quickly, pinning her small body against the window sill. His large pale hands touched her neck and cheek as he leaned down slowly and kissed her deeply. Magdalene melted at his touch. His fingers were so delicate on her skin and his kiss lit a fire deep inside of her that burned at her core. Memories of emotions rushed her system as she was reminded of every sweet kiss Demetrius ever gave her, and every warm embrace they shared. They continued to kiss, standing in the window, in each other's arms rekindling the love that used to exist between them. With all the kisses they had shared in their past the one that stood most prominent in Magdalene's mind was their last—the last kiss that was their good bye. She knew when he had kissed her that it was going to be their last kiss even though he hadn't said anything.

Magdalene pulled her lips away from Demetrius' suddenly and looked down, staring at his chest because there was no where else to look. He had her trapped in his arms, caught between the window sill and his body. She liked the way Demetrius felt around her, and the way his tongue tasted in her mouth, she may have even missed it, but she wouldn't admit it. She wasn't going to let him kiss her like nothing had changed between them in the two years of his absences. There was no way to trick Magdalene into loving Demetrius again.

"Let me free," she whispered, trying to control her anger.

"How can you say no to that?" he whispered still touching her cheek. He lifted her turn to make her look at him. Her eyes were still shinning silver, sending chills through his entire body. "Especially when you can _feel_ how I love you?"

"I said let me free," Magdalene said sharply. She chose to ignore Demetrius' questions. She didn't want to think about how he felt for her, and how she knew that it was truly love. She didn't want to. Period. That should be good enough for him.

Demetrius stepped back and stared at her, waiting for her to say something else.

"I don't think I ever loved you," she said coldly moving to her trunk. She began to pick up her Christmas gifts and put them in the trunk. She slammed it shut and kept her back to Demetrius, waiting for him to say something, but he didn't. "I was young—I still am young. If that comforts you, I have plenty of time to make mistakes…plenty of time to realize that I'm wrong, as you see it, and come running back to you."

"You won't come back to me," Demetrius said coming up behind her and touching her shoulders. His lips danced on her neck, and he dragged his tongue up to her ear. Shivers ran through Magdalene's body—what if he bit her, drained her to unconsciousness, and then forced her back to Palazzo del Te? "I remind you of your past life, of your Father even. I burden your heart with the terrors that you used to live in and you'll never go back to that. You won't come back to me, and even if you do…I won't be around to wait for you. I may be immortal but that doesn't mean I'll be here forever."

Magdalene turned and looked up at Demetrius with raised eyebrows.

"You're bond to me," she whispered. "You can't just leave."

Demetrius smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You like having control of me. You think that I'm tied to you, and you'll be able to torture me with your teasing for all of eternity. We both know now that you never intend on coming back to Palazzo del Te, or to me, Magdalene."

Magdalene smiled slyly as Demetrius' fingers lingered on her neck, tickling her senses. "You're right. I don't want anything to do with you or my Father's house anymore. But that doesn't change the fact that you are bond to me, through blood laws—those cannot be broken, Demetrius."

"I'm bond to your business, which you know nothing about," he said smartly with a smile to her. "You're lucky Adrian hasn't challenged you for control yet."

"He'd just be challenging you," Magdalene shrugged. "I don't even know what the business deals with." She gave Demetrius a very sharp look, waiting for him to take the hint.

Magdalene had wondered about her Father's business only in the last couple of years. But whenever she questioned Demetrius about the "family business" he would not give her any details what so ever. Part of Magdalene accepted the fact that her Father was into bad business—which didn't shock her. She wasn't sure if Demetrius never told her out of protection for her well being, or simply protection from her own curiosity.

She was still staring at him, but he wasn't saying anything. Magdalene sighed loudly and turned away. Demetrius couldn't help but laugh.

"You never could take me staring at you," he said with bright eyes. He leaned down and kissed her deeply again, and this time Magdalene didn't fight against him. The rising heat she had felt before, just from looking at him, was still building, almost engulfing her entire body. It was a torturing feelings, a desire to have him, all him and his blood.

Magdalene had never been this lustful or thirsty in her life. As Demetrius pushed her down onto the bed, her robe open and exposing her pale flesh, his lips on her neck and shoulders, she wondered when the last time she had blood was. She was hungry for it—and her desire for flesh was rising just as much as her desire for blood. Soon, it was going to be a necessity, which would be disastrous to her and Remus' relationship.

Suddenly, with great strength, she threw Demetrius off of her. She sat up, gasping and glaring at him. Her vampiric anger was starting to get the best of her.

"Don't avoid my questions by trying to seduce me," she said hotly. She yanked her robe back onto her body and stood up, moving away from the bed and Demetrius, who was standing up.

"You need to feed," he said ruthlessly coming to her. He grabbed her and she shoved him away. "Magdalene!"

Magdalene didn't say anything; she bit her bottom lip and tried very hard not to look back at Demetrius. Magdalene hated the power he held over her. She bit her bottom lip and turned to him sharply.

"Tell me Demetrius," she said viciously questioning her Father's business again. "It's my business now, and I have a right to know."

Demetrius was frowning now. He hadn't expected Magdalene to challenge him and actually question the business that she was now technically responsible for. He no doubt was hoping to finally have her innocence.

"You don't even want to be a part of it," Demetrius said very softly, he had better control of her rage then Magdalene did. He had probably fed before he came to see her, so his hunger was not nearly as bad as hers. She could see it in his eyes that he didn't expect her to ask, to challenge his male dominance, or to challenge the authority he now held over her business.

"Tell me what the business is," she said shortly. He still didn't answer. "Demetrius!"

"Slave trade," Demetrius admitted.

Magdalene took a step away from Demetrius, staring at him in shock, hoping that he was lying. She sat down on her bed as all the pieces of her past fell into place. She remembered as a child, the servants in the house not looking at her, and even when she left they still wouldn't look in her the eye—something that only non-magic Muggles do.

"Mortals?"

"Non-magical—"

"Muggles?" Magdalene questioned looking at Demetrius. He nodded his head, looking ashamed. Perhaps that was why he never told her, because he knew that she would be appalled by it. She stood up straight, with no words. What could she possibly say to Demetrius about the family business? And why would her Father ever allow the business to fall to her?

"It doesn't matter what he wanted," said Demetrius reading Magdalene's mind very easily. She glared at him viciously, hoping to burn a hole into him. "The laws are in your blood, why do you think he hated you so much? It wasn't just because you were a witch; you were also going to inherit his every thing when he knew you'd want nothing to do with him."

Magdalene still didn't say anything. She walked away from Demetrius towards the window and stared out it. There were tears in her eyes as she thought of the lives lost to her family—her Father. How many women had been pulled from their family homes to serve her Father? And where did her Father get the authority to pull innocent—usually young women—from their homes?

"He had the power of life," whispered Demetrius. "He could kill them in an instant once they belonged to him. His entire legacy is lost with you."

Magdalene walked up to Demetrius and smacked him in the face. Demetrius took the smack harshly, he didn't move or block her like he very well could. He stood there and took it.

"I want you to go," Magdalene said. "I want you to go and never come back."

Demetrius didn't move; he remained standing in front of her as if his silver stare would change her mind.

"GO!" she yelled at him smacking him in the face again. "GO AWAY!"

He was gone in an instant, tears flooded Magdalene's eyes and she raged around the room, knocking over oil lamps, entire beds and other furniture. She completely destroyed the dormitory, throwing her belongs around the room, shattering vases against the wall and even breaking the windows.

In a rage she stormed out of the dormitory. While heading down the stairs into the common room, she missed a step, tripped and fell down the rest of the staircase. She sighed and moaned in pain as her body landed on the landing in the common room. Her body was sprawled out, her vision blurred…and a horrid thirst rose from somewhere deep within her. She was thirsty for blood and the sweet smell of it reached her nostrils, she wasn't sure where it was coming from, but she wanted it…needed it…


	12. Covenant

Magdalene was standing at the bottom of a narrow, long staircase. Her foot was mounting the staircase, ready to ascend up into the darkness of a foreign house. Someone was yelling at her from somewhere far away in the house, but the voice was getting louder, closer…

"Sirius Orion Black!" shouted the female voice. "You're a disgrace to this entire family! You're a mud-blood loving idiot! I want you out!"

Magdalene stopped on the steps and turned, "I'm already gone!" she shouted in a male voice down the steps. A woman appeared at the bottom steps, medium height, with dark hair, pale skin and dark eyes.

"You have nothing left here," she said viciously. "I never want to see you again—"

"You don't have to worry about that Mother," Magdalene said in Sirius' voice as she turned and walked up more of the stairs. "I never want to see you again either—or Father, or your precious Regulus. I'll be out of your house in fifteen minutes."

Magdalene blinked and moaned loudly as her sight cleared and she stared up at the ceiling of the dormitory. Instantly, a head ache over came her and she sighed, turning her head on the floor where she was lying. The memory that she had just woken from was bewildering. Why was she having a memory of Sirius leaving his family home?

Her eyes fell on Sirius Black, leaning against the nearby wall, sprawled on the floor holding his arm. Magdalene frowned as she saw the blood dripping off his arm onto the floor. He looked pale and shaky, this made her nervous.

"Sirius…" she whispered puzzled.

"Shh," he said touching her lips. "It's fine. I can heal it…"

Magdalene's eyes fell on a pocket knife, covered in blood, sitting next to Sirius. All of the pieces fell into place suddenly—Sirius had found her in the dormitory, and he must have realized she needed blood. He used his pocket knife to cut his arm open and fed her. But what was Sirius doing in the dormitory, it was Christmas day, shouldn't he be at his flat with their friends?

Magdalene began to sit up, rubbing her head and moaning as she did. Not only did her head hurt from Sirius' memory, but her entire body was killing her—especially her back. She remembered falling down the stairs and frowned. She had been in a vampiric rage.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crawling to him. Sirius frowned slightly and picked up his wand, tapping it against his arm to heal the small horizontal cut he had made on his wrist.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not answering her question.

"I'm fine," she nodded and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you."

Sirius didn't say anything, nodded his head, and then focused his attention on trying to heal his wrist. His hand was shaking though, and he couldn't aim his wand properly. Magdalene reached forward and touched his hand softly. She took his wand from him and very delicately repaired the gash on his wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she repeated her question. "Shouldn't you be with everyone else at your flat?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"You had said you were having everyone over for Christmas," she said. "Why aren't you there…?"

"Maggie," Sirius said her name seriously, but with a gentle tone. "It's the end of Christmas holiday. Term starts in four days."

Magdalene stared at Sirius in disbelief. She had been passed out on the dormitory floor for a week? Was that even possible considering she had been bleeding from her fall?

"Are you sure?" she whispered looking at the ground. Sirius nodded.

"Yea," he said. "I came back a little early. You were lying on the floor by the stairs in a pool of blood…your clothes are all stained…"

Magdalene looked down at her robe, shorts and tank top. Sirius was right, she was covered in her own blood. When she looked over her shoulder she didn't see a pool of blood on the floor though. As if he could read her mind, he spoke, responding to the confusion on her face.

"I cleaned it up," he said. "You must have cut your back open somehow…did you fall down the stairs?"

"Yes," she said. "Demetrius had been here, and we fought—"

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked alarmed. He gripped Magdalene's shoulder and looked her squarely in the eye.

"Oh, no. No he would never—"

"Really? Because he's a fully grown century old vampire, I'm sure he could rip you to pieces."

Magdalene bit her tongue. She had to agree with Sirius. "How'd you know he was a vampire?"

"It's not really difficult to tell," Sirius whispered. "You're sure he didn't hurt you? He didn't throw you down the stairs?"

Magdalene glared at Sirius. "I'm sure, Sirius. I was still angry when he left because I hadn't fed yet…and I fell down the stairs in my rage."

"You're sure you're okay?" Sirius asked looking Magdalene in the eye.

"Yes, I think I'm fine," she said with a nod.

"When did you fall? Christmas day?"

Magdalene nodded as Sirius leaned his head back against the wall. He looked exhausted, and was still very pale. Magdalene leaned over him and smelled the sweet scent of his blood. She frowned, if she could still smell his blood then she still had a thirst for it.

"How long did you feed me?" she whispered touching his neck and feeling for his pulse. Sirius' eyes were watching her very carefully.

"I don't know," he whispered in return. "Maggie, I'm fine—"

"No," Magdalene said. "You're very weak…and I still need blood. You gave me enough to wake me up, but I must have lost a great deal from the wound on my back. I'm fighting my every urge to lick the blood off your wrist right now."

Magdalene stood up and took Sirius' arm. "Come on," she said using her strength to pull him up. Sirius was impressed that she was able to get him off the ground—he was a large, fully grown young man; muscular and fit, Sirius was not skinny in the least bit. Magdalene pulled his arm over her shoulder and felt his rippling six pack brush against her side. She wrapped her arm around him and began to walk out of the dormitory.

"You gave me a lot of blood," Magdalene said as they entered the corridor outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. "You're very weak."

"I do feel a bit dizzy," Sirius admitted.

"Yea," Magdalene nodded as she helped Sirius down the hall. "That's normal."

"How do you feel?"

"Like I owe you a great deal," she said seriously looking at Sirius.

"Oh, it's not a big deal, Maggie," Sirius said smiling slightly. "What are friends for, anyways?"

"Right," Magdalene said. "We're friends…that's true."

"You saved my life once, right," Sirius said with a shrug. "I returned the favor, so now we're even."

Magdalene laughed lightly. She had almost forgotten that she had saved Sirius' life at the beginning of the fall term.

"How was your Christmas?" Magdalene asked softly.

"Oh, it was fine," Sirius said back softly. He looked at her with a charming smile. "Would have been better if you were there."

"I don't know, I was really crabby that day," she said breathlessly. "That's why I ended up on the dormitory floor in a pool of my own blood."

"At least we would have been there to get you up right away," said Sirius. "I think you were close to dead."

"I think you're right," Magdalene nodded.

"Maggie," Sirius said her name so softly, Magdalene was caught off guard by how calm he seemed. His voice was tender and deep—soothing like hot chocolate—or Christmas. Magdalene frowned slightly, Demetrius reminded her of Christmas. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Sirius."

His eyes met hers, and Magdalene stared into them. They were deep dark blue pools that reminded her of the night sky. Perhaps that's why his parents had named him Sirius, because when they looked in his eyes when he was born they saw the dark night sky…Magdalene bit her bottom lip and turned her eyes away from him. It wasn't very often that a mortal could stare her down.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"Is that your question?" Magdalene asked hopefully because she was scared of what Sirius was really going to ask her.

"No," Sirius smiled slightly. He stopped walking for a moment outside of the hospital wing, still leaning on Magdalene and looking her in the eye. "Would you be mad at me if I kissed you?"

Magdalene frowned deeply. She was afraid that his question would be something of this nature. Why would he even think that's okay to ask? First of all, she already felt like a dirty slut because she and Demetrius had a wicked make-out session a few days ago. Second of all, she was still reeling from her vampiric high. She still had a lustful craving and was fighting every desire in her body to not go down on Sirius at that very moment. Magdalene found it very sexy that Sirius cut his wrist open and fed her his blood—as sick and twisted as it sounded, it was somehow romantic to her. It meant he was willing to make sacrifices for her, which was saying a lot about Sirius Black's character.

"Yes," she said after a moment of hesitation. "I would. I'm with Remus, Sirius. You know that."

Sirius nodded his head and forced a smile. "I know…I just, well I just wish you weren't. I will admit I'm a little happy that you had to think about it.

"I didn't have to think about it," Magdalene said defensively. She didn't want Sirius thinking she was still attracted to him. "Sirius, you had told me once that it was my fault I didn't date you when you started dating Miranda—I should have made a move. The same applies to you. You had a chance—"

"You wouldn't give me one."

"I told you I don't believe in second chances," Magdalene said sadly. "Now, you just saved my life, so I'm going to let your question about kissing me pass, but it was inappropriate. And I'm ending this conversation now."

Sirius nodded. "I'm sorry."

Magdalene opened the hospital wing door and ushered Sirius in. She called for Madame Pomphrey, who appeared promptly and helped both of them into beds. Magdalene found it somewhat awkward that both she and Sirius were hooked up to IVs pumping blood into their systems. Magdalene closed her eyes and frowned deeply as memories from the blood filled her mind. The headache from Sirius' memories hadn't subsided, and the new memories were just making it worse. Magdalene rubbed her forehead and bit her bottom lip.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Magdalene whispered.

"Really? Because you're holding your head and look like you're about to cry."

"I don't cry," Magdalene said sharply glaring at Sirius. He frowned slightly and looked away. Magdalene sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. When I take someone's blood, I see their memories, and it gives me a head ache."

"See their memories?" Sirius questioned.

"When you gave me your blood," Magdalene spoke very slowly. Did she want Sirius to know that she had seen him leaving his home?

"What'd you see?" he asked as he sat up and looked at her keenly.

"I saw you and your Mother fighting," she said looking at Sirius with sad eyes. "I'm sorry you had to leave your home."

Sirius laughed slightly and shook his head. He was looking at the ground, but still smiling a shy grin. Magdalene realized that he really had wanted to leave his home—he was better away from his family.

"I left last year," he said looking at her. "I'm just different then them. Always have been."

"Who's Regulus?"

"My brother," Sirius said.

"Younger then you?"

"Yea," Sirius nodded. "He's in Slytherin."

"You don't talk to him at all?"

"No, have no reason too," he said with a shrug. "We don't have anything in common, and I've been disowned. My Mother would probably murder him if he spoke to me. I'm a disgrace to the noble house of Black—not that I think they're very noble. They have the blackest hearts I've ever seen. I'm ashamed to have that name."

Magdalene frowned very sadly. Maybe she had more in common with Sirius then she realized. She too had wanted to leave her home, was disowned, and ashamed of her last name. Although, she had killed her Father to leave his home, Sirius hadn't done that.

"What are you thinking?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," Magdalene whispered very softly as she traced the scar on her exposed thigh. She was still in her shorts and tank top. Madame Pomphrey had taken her robe away, but given her a sweater to wear. The sweater was still folded at the foot of the bed. Magdalene brought her knees to her chest and looked at Sirius. "Can I tell you something?"

"Yea, of course Maggie," Sirius said with a nod.

Magdalene bit her bottom lip. "You know, how my Father hurt me?"

Sirius' eyes wandered over Magdalene's exposed skin which revealed every scar on her legs, arms, shoulders and the side of her neck. Sirius frowned very sadly and nodded.

Magdalene looked away from him. "The night he died I was going to run away."

"As you should have," said Sirius. "I don't blame you for wanting to leave at all."

"Sirius," Magdalene said his name again softly. "He was hurting me…and I just couldn't take it anymore…I snapped, and for a few moments I was just as evil as him. I was horrible…I never thought I'd be able to do something like that, but I did. I couldn't take it anymore. Only Dumbledore knows, and it's been eating me away inside…I'm so ashamed of it…"

"Maggie, what are you saying?" Sirius asked.

Magdalene blinked and looked at Sirius with delicate tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and sighed. "I killed him," she whispered. There was silence around the room and Magdalene was overcome with Sirius' surprise, but it quickly turned to empathy.

Sirius pulled the IV out of his arm and got out of his bed. Magdalene looked at him confused as blood dripped down his arm and he came to her. He moved her over in the bed and laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her body. Magdalene began to sob and buried her head into his chest, gripping his shirt and using it as a tissue for her tears. Sirius' hands stroked her hair and back, keeping her calm.

"I don't blame you for that either, Maggie," he said. "You did the right thing—you did what you had to so you could survive. No one blames you for that."

"Don't tell anyone," she sighed as she laid on him.

"Of course not," Sirius said kissing her forehead softly. "I would never."

"Thank you, Sirius. Thank you."

She rolled over onto her back, trying to make herself more comfortable. She jerked her arm and ripped the IV out of it on accident.

"Ouch!" Magdalene said loudly, then cursed. Sirius moved and took her arm.

"I can put it back in," he whispered picking up the needle connected to the IV.

"If you can find a vein," Magdalene whispered. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I've had enough."

"Are you sure?" he asked as his hand remained on her arm. Neither of them noticed that Sirius' blood was still rolling down his arm, now onto Magdalene's open wound from where her IV had been.

"Yes," she said. "I'm sure." She laid her head back on Sirius' chest and closed her eyes, thanking him again.

Magdalene wasn't really sure why she told Sirius her deepest secret. Something had happened that day that had brought them closer, despite their bitterness before hand. Perhaps it was because Sirius had willingly given Magdalene his blood, or because they simply had an honest heart-to-heart conversation. Magdalene never knew for sure which it was.

She didn't know the blood laws of vampires well enough to know that because Sirius had willingly given his blood to her and then mixed his blood with hers, a half-vampire but a vampire nonetheless, that he had bond himself to her. If Magdalene was a full vampire she would have called Sirius her Covenant—that is, a mortal who willingly binds their existence to that of a vampire by the giving and mixing of blood. The mortal must first, give the vampire their blood to drink, then a ritual follows where the mortal mixes their blood into the vampires. The mixing of the blood completes the binding process. Covenants can be tricked into binding themselves to their vampire masters, but the act of giving blood has to be an act of free will. A vampire can get rid of a Covenant only by killing it; otherwise the vampire is responsible for protecting its Covenants from other predators.

Sirius was now bound to Magdalene, which meant that they shared a telekinetic connection and an emotional relationship. Usually, Covenants bond themselves to vampires out of love, thinking the vampire will return their feelings. Covenants were rare, and hardly ever happened by accident, but in Sirius and Magdalene's case it was some part of fate. Despite not knowing it, and hating each other most of the time, they were bound together for eternity now.


	13. Blood and Snow

Magdalene and Sirius spent that evening in the hospital wing, and when Magdalene woke up wrapped in Sirius' arms she panicked for a moment. What if someone had found them sleeping like that? What if Remus had found them? Magdalene had managed to pull herself out of Sirius' embrace and laid as far away as possible on the bed. When she woke the next morning Sirius wasn't even in the hospital wing, he had left her there alone. Magdalene didn't mind this, she just really hoped that no one had seen her and Sirius sleeping together.

When she arrived in the common room a little afternoon she was pleased to see James, Lily and Remus sitting in the common room with Sirius.

"I'm sure she'll be up in a few moments," Sirius was speaking to the rest of his friends. "She was still sleeping when I left, but she'll be up."

"I think I'm going to go see her now," Remus said standing up off his chair that was facing away from Magdalene as she approached.

"No need," Magdalene said with a beaming smile. "I'm right here."

"Mags!" Remus said turning to her. He embraced her instantly and kissed her tenderly. Magdalene smiled against his lips. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," she said smiling at him. "It was nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Remus didn't look convinced. "Sirius just told us how he found you in a pool of your own blood and he had to cut himself open to feed you."

Magdalene grimaced. It sounded more horrible when someone said it that way. She hated the term "feed" when referring to her consumption of blood. She didn't like to think of herself feeding on someone, and the thought of doing such made her skin crawl. She was very thankful that she didn't have fangs and didn't have to actually drink blood from her victims.

"Well when you put it that way," Magdalene agreed with Remus. "But I'm fine, so it's okay. I really am fine."

"Alright," Remus said turning and moving back to his chair. Magdalene followed him.

"Hey guys," she said waving to James and Lily.

"Hey there," they said. Lily got up and hugged Magdalene.

"You know you made quite a mess in the dormitory," she said softly. Magdalene frowned.

"I had forgotten about that," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't break any of your stuff did I?"

Lily laughed. "Oh yea, you destroyed all of the beds. I managed to fix them though."

"Thanks," Magdalene said.

"What happened?" James asked. "I mean, what made you go all vampire psycho?"

Magdalene continued to frown. She didn't like the last part of his question.

"I hadn't had any blood," she shrugged. "And Demetrius and I argued."

"About what?" Remus asked concerned.

"My Father's business," Magdalene said looking at her hands. "My business…"

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked as he leaned his head on his hand with his arm resting on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh, yes," Magdalene nodded. She was about to lie through her teeth. "Someone is challenging Demetrius and me for power over the business. We fought because I don't care who takes over the business. I don't want it, but blood laws forbid it from being controlled by anyone else. I'm still responsible for it."

"What kind of business?" James asked.

Magdalene was quiet for a moment. "I'm not really sure," she finally said. "It's probably bad…but like I said, I don't want anything to do with it. I told Demetrius never to come back, hopefully he won't…"

There was silence around the room, but Magdalene's empathic radar was going haywire as everyone felt awkward and curious about her holiday and family business. She picked up a strong emotional connection from someone, and was surprised when she focused on it, that it wasn't between James and Lily. Curious about the emotional connection, Magdalene focused all of her empathic powers on it. She thought that maybe it was Remus worried about her. She gasped and grabbed her heart as Sirius' emotions overwhelmed her, making her heart hurt in her chest. She leaned on the couch and sighed, trying to breath.

"Magdalene?" Remus said her name with concern.

Why was Sirius having such strong, passionate, feelings for Magdalene? She rubbed her chest and stood up straight.

"I'm fine," she whispered. "I was just overwhelmed…" She glanced at Sirius whose eyes were full of concern and confusion. "It's alright. It's just James and Lily."

"What?" James questioned. Lily's cheeks turned bright pink and Magdalene smiled slightly, feeling a little ashamed of the second lie she had told to her friends.

"I just felt how much you two love each other," she said. "You should try to control your emotions better."

"Maybe you should control your empathic powers better," Lily said hitting her best friend's shoulder. Magdalene smiled again and nodded.

"I'm doing my best."

Magdalene's eyes met Sirius' again and she looked at him confused. He shrugged and stretched then jumped up out of his chair.

"Come on, who wants a snowball fight?" he asked slapping James' shoulder, trying to get him up out of the chair. "I can't handle hearing anymore about your lovey dovey feelings. Let's go."

James rolled his eyes and got up out of his chair. "You three coming?"

"Yea," Lily nodded her head. "I suppose."

"Hell yea I'm coming," Magdalene said. "I'm going to kick all of your asses."

"Whatever," said Sirius marching past her. "I'd like to see it."

Outside the chilly air of the New Year was refreshing to Magdalene. She stepped out into the snow and for the first time in her life felt the crunchy, weighted sensation of stepping into the snow. She had never been in snow before, especially not to play in. Winter was a time for vampires to be outside most of the time because it was dark most of the day, but for her safety, Magdalene always remained inside.

"Maggie, where's your jacket?" James asked as he molded a handful of snow into a ball.

"I don't need one," Magdalene said looking at the black long sleeve shirt and jeans she had changed into before coming outside. "I don't feel the cold."

"What's the point of a snowball fight then?" James questioned.

Something smacked Magdalene in the thigh and she turned to see snow stuck to her pants. She looked up and saw Sirius running away, carrying an armful of snowballs. He was already aiming at Remus, who had his back turned.

"Sirius you bastard!" Magdalene yelled running after him. Remus looked up and managed to dodge the snowball Sirius had thrown towards him. Magdalene scooped up some snow as she chased after Sirius and balled it up in her hands. She stopped and spotted where he was running for a moment then chucked the snowball at him. It hit him straight in the neck, he fumbled from the cold snow falling down his coat and dropped all of his snowballs. Remus started throwing balls at him, which then caused James to try and defend Sirius.

The snowball fight continued for some time, Magdalene never had such a good time in her life. She enjoyed spending time with her friends, running and being free. The joy that was in the air seemed to shatter when a distinct smell reached Magdalene's nose. She stopped dead, Lily running straight into her and dropping snow all over the place.

"Maggie!" Lily said surprised. She laughed lightly and she bent over and scooped up more snow. Magdalene ignored Lily and walked off towards the gate of the grounds. The five friends had drifted from the entrance of the castle and were closer to the black lake. The gate of the grounds was in sight. The smell of blood, with a great deal of iron, had reached Magdalene's nose—she had never smelt it that strong at Hogwarts before.

Vampires had very strong senses of smell because they needed to be able to hunt their prey. When a vampire was hungry their sense was increased because they were in desperate need of feeding. All mortals smell like blood to a vampire, but some smell sweeter then others, just like some fruits smell sweeter then other fruits. Magdalene, right at that moment didn't smell something sweet—she smelt something foul.

When a vampire doesn't feed they begin to smell like a rotten corpse, because their body is basically beginning to rot away. They need blood to keep their bodies fresh and alive. The foul smell that had reached Magdalene's nose was that of a rotting corpse. Death was looming over the grounds and it was beginning to frighten her. Never, had a vampire walked on these grounds before her and Demetrius—and most certainly a vampire had never come to Hogwarts looking for prey.

"Magdalene?" Lily asked approaching Magdalene. Her voice sounded shaky. "What's the matter?"

The boys could be heard yelling and hooting at each other as they continued their snowball battle. Lily grabbed Magdalene's arm, trying to get her attention.

"Shh, Lily, be quiet," Magdalene said without looking at Lily. She was scanning the edge of the Forbidden Forest, afraid that what she thought was at the gate was actually hiding in the woods. "Tell the boys to be quiet—but don't yell at them."

Lily frowned at Magdalene, because of her serious tone and quickly moved away from her. Magdalene looked over her shoulder for a moment to see Lily running to the boys who were now wrestling in the snow. Suddenly they got quiet and just as Magdalene looked back at the forest a figure completely dressed in black appeared right in front of her and tackled her to the ground.

"Maggie!" shouted Remus' voice behind her as she began to wrestle in the snow with the vampire that was tackling her. Magdalene grabbed the vampire's face as he shoved hers into the snow, exposing her neck. She could see his pearly white fangs extending from his mouth which was opened wide ready to bit her. Magdalene held his face, pushing against it as hard as she could. She was surprised when the vampire was thrown off of her. Looking up, she saw Sirius dive over her in his dog form, followed shortly by James as Prongs. Lily and Remus grabbed Magdalene's arms and pulled her off the ground.

"What the hell is a vampire doing here?" Remus breathed in horror.

Magdalene broke free from her boyfriend and best friend and raced down the hill towards Sirius and James who were fighting with the vampire. Sirius jumped at the vampire who very easily knocked him out of the way with his telekinetic powers—James made to catch the vampire with his antlers, but the vampire grabbed them and flipped James clean over onto his back.

"No!" Lily shouted.

The vampire looked up the hill at the sudden noise. Sirius was fumbling in the snow, trying to get up. As soon as he gained his balance he made for the vampire.

"Sirius no!" Magdalene screamed as she tore down the hill. She waved her arm in the air and Sirius went flying into the snow a hundred feet away. When he hit the ground he morphed back into his human form, lying in the snow for a moment. Remus and Lily rushed to him.

Magdalene lifted her arm again and telekinetically wrapped her hand around the vampire's neck, strangling him with her mind. She slowed her run as the vampire fell to his feet in front of James body. With her other hand, and concentrating all of her energy on the vampire, she pulled James' body away from the vampire. Doing two different things with her mind powers was a great deal harder then Magdalene anticipated, she lost concentration for a moment and the vampire broke free from her invisible hand. He disappeared into thin air, causing Magdalene to stop in horror.

"What the bloody hell was that about!" Sirius yelled marching to her in the snow. James transformed back into a human and Lily rushed into his arms.

"You can't fight a vampire like that," Magdalene said breathlessly. "He would have torn you to piece. He can still change you, even if you're in your dog form."

"That's not what I meant," said Sirius angrily. "What the hell is a vampire doing on Hogwarts' grounds?"

"I don't know," Magdalene whispered looking around the grounds. She kept smelling the air because she was sure the vampire wasn't gone. It wasn't like a vampire to randomly attack, give up and not feed—especially a vampire that was as hungry as that one. "Lily, James, will you go get Professor Dumbledore please—someone. Sirius, Remus, you two go inside too. It's going to come back, I don't want you out here—"

"You're not getting rid of me," said Remus instantly.

"I'm not leaving the two of you out here alone," Sirius shook his head. "Remus can't transform right now, and our wands are defenseless."

"I'm not defenseless," Magdalene said sharply. "Lily, James, GO!"

Lily didn't need telling twice, she grabbed James' coat collar and dragged him towards the school. Magdalene's eyes turned to silver violently as she glared at Remus and Sirius.

"Your eyes don't scare us," Sirius said crossly.

"He's right," said Remus.

"How about mine?" said a male voice. The vampire appeared right behind Remus and bit into the back of his neck sharply. Magdalene reacted fast and grabbed Sirius, pulling him away and with her strength accidentally throwing him into the snow.

Remus immediately went limp in the vampire's arms. For the first time, Magdalene was able to get a very good look at the vampire. She had met him on many occasions when she lived in her Father's house—she was surprised she hadn't recognized him instantly.

"I am very hurt that you didn't know it was me, Magdalene, darling," the vampire said once he pulled his mouth away from Remus' neck. Remus slumped over the vampire's arm and hung there, like a rag doll.

"Let him go Evandrus," Magdalene said harshly to the tall, muscular vampire with dark hair, pale skin and dark grey eyes.

Evandrus dropped Remus to the ground, letting his body collapse in the snow. Magdalene frowned, he looked so lifeless. She knew he wasn't dead, just unconscious. It would take a lot more blood lose for Remus to be dead.

"He taste disgusting," Evandrus said stepping over Remus. "It's true what Demetrius says then, you are bedding a werewolf."

"If I'm bedding him or not is none of your business," Magdalene said as he approached.

"No worries, my darling, I didn't come to purify your sexual relationships," Evandrus said as he licked the blood off his lisp. "I'm hungry and I was drawn here by the blood we share."

Magdalene grimaced. When she was nine, Evandrus had taken her blood and forced her to take his. Magdalene was not his Covenant, because she did not willingly give her blood to him, rather she was simply tied to him by their blood. They shared a small connection, that could be easily broken if Magdalene over powered Evandrus, or left him—which she had when she left Palazzo del Te. Evandrus was still able to follow her though because, not only did they share blood through a ritual, they were related.

Evandrus was her Father's twin brother. Looking at her uncle made her skin crawl because she saw too many features of her Father. The crooked smile, dark eyes and high cheek bones were the same. Evandrus was bigger then his older twin though. He stood taller and broader, despite being an hour younger then Marius.

The fact that they were kin allowed Evandrus to find Magdalene no matter where she went—and he was able to find any of her extended kin. If Magdalene were to have children Evandrus could easily find out because they would be blood relatives.

Magdalene was very confused why her Uncle would come all this way, to her, just because he was hungry.

"I didn't come for you, stupid girl," said Evandrus. "I will admit, Magdalene, I am surprised that you'd do such a thing—perhaps your Father was wrong about you, perhaps you are finally starting to embrace your vampire heritage."

Magdalene could only stare at her Uncle with confusion. Sirius came up behind her and held her arm. Evandrus' eyes went straight to him.

"We're family," he said coming even closer. His eyes hadn't left Sirius. Magdalene wasn't sure why he was paying so close attention to Sirius, but she could see in her Uncle's eyes that he wanted Sirius's blood. She gripped Sirius' arm and squeezed it.

"Stay behind me," she whispered.

"What?" Sirius asked back harshly, almost offended that Magdalene was going to protect him.

Evandrus dived forward, with out warning—like an animal pouncing on its prey. He tackled Magdalene to the ground, knocking Sirius over too. Magdalene immediately raised her knee into Evandrus groin and shoved him off of her. She jumped up, feet first and kicked him viciously in the face.

"Are you okay?" she asked Sirius as Evandrus lie in the snow, moaning in pain.

Sirius nodded his head. Magdalene made a stake appear in her hand with the blink of an eye.

"Maggie, what are you going to do?" Sirius asked stumbling up.

Magdalene didn't say anything, she was staring at Evandrus withering in pain on the ground. She didn't want to kill him, but she was afraid that if she didn't he'd keep coming back like a nasty disease. She'd never be free of her family—her Father.

"You couldn't stake me," Evandrus said from his position in the snow as he laughed.

"I killed my Father," Magdalene said viciously as her hand turned with from gripping the wooden stake so hard. "What makes you think I can't kill you too?"

"Your Father had it coming," Evandrus said. "If you hadn't killed him somebody else would for the slave trade."

Magdalene kicked her leg forward and hit Evandrus straight in the mouth with her booted foot. He fell into the snow and blood sprayed across the whiteness.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you're doing here," Magdalene hissed. "And none of the 'I was hungry' bullshit." Her body was so tense, she looked ridge and fierce. Sirius stepped away, frightened of her for a moment. The only time he had seen Magdalene like this was when she had caught him, James, and Peter with Remus in the Shrieking Shack.

"But I was hungry, my darling," Evandrus said standing up. "You have a free food source, your boy smells delicious."

Magdalene looked over her shoulder as realization set in. She made the unfortunate mistake of looking at Sirius, which allowed Evandrus to grab her and sink his teeth straight into her neck.

"NO!" screamed Sirius running forward.

Magdalene lifted the stake straight up into Evandrus' chest before he sucked too much blood from her to make her pass out. He pulled away from her quickly, ripping her skin open on her neck. She immediately put her hand to her neck as blood gushed from the extended wound. Evandrus fell backwards and tried to pull the stake from his body, but he didn't have the strength.

Sirius knelt down next to Magdalene and tore off his scarf, pressing it down on her neck as the blood continued to leak from her body. Evandrus stopped moaning a few moments later, and when Sirius looked at the body he was horrified to see a corpse lying in the snow—a bloodless corpse. He watched with great surprise as Evandrus corpse dried until it was dust, which then began to blow away in the wind. The only evidence of his presents was the blood that was splattered across the snow.

"Magdalene!" shouted Lily's voice from the distance.

Magdalene didn't move. She just continued to look up at Sirius as he leaned over her, holding his scarf to her neck, trying to maintain the bleeding until Dumbledore got to them. His dark blue eyes were so relaxing. Magdalene wished she could stare at them forever. She closed her eyes tightly for a moment as Evandrus' words sunk into her brain. He was referring to Sirius as her continuous meal, a free blood source that she could always use. This troubled Magdalene. Demetrius had told her that vampires sometimes had one or two mortals that they always went to for feeding. But why would Evandrus assume that Sirius was Magdalene's blood source? It didn't make any sense because Magdalene rejected everything vampiric…not to mention that she couldn't grow fangs to suck someone's blood from their body.

With all of these thoughts floating in her head she took a long breath, looking up at Sirius for one last moment. His face was so worried. He leaned down to her and told her to hold on just a little longer. His voice was shaky, but it calmed Magdalene. She looked at his dark blue eyes and then all went black.


	14. Ease Dropping

Deep…dark…intense….Sirius' eyes were bluer then any Magdalene had ever seen and she could stare at them for hours. They were pools of darkness and mystery. In his eyes she could see that he hid many secrets, even from his friends, and he desperately wanted to tell them to someone. She wondered if his eyes could ever trust hers the way that they trusted James or Remus. Could Sirius look at Magdalene with love and respect the way he looked at his friends? Could he look at her as more then friends? She thought for sure he could, because as his eyes looked her over she felt immense passion and spirit take over her, as if his eyes gave her life. They gave her hope, something to live for. The dark blue shade made her think of the night sky, and how every night she wished to be held by someone as strong as Sirius. But she didn't know if she actually wanted it to be him…

"I don't understand why he would have come to her, Dumbledore," a male voice, sounding harsh and annoyed, said from far away. Magdalene opened her eyes wide, and in the distance, beyond the white curtain that was pulled around her hospital bed, she saw two figures standing and talking to each other. She recognized one as Albus Dumbledore, the other, she instantly knew as Demetrius Malcolm. What was Demetrius doing here? Hadn't she told him to go away and never come back? And better question, Magdalene wondered, where was here? She could tell that she was not in Hogwarts hospital wing. Something very serious was going on.

She didn't move in the bed at all, very anxious to hear the conversation that was still going on between Dumbledore and Demetrius. She kept her eyes opened and watched Demetrius' figure pass back and forth in front of the curtain. Dumbledore remained where he was standing, appearing much calmer and posed in the situation.

"He was hungry," Dumbledore said with a tired voice. "The other students seemed to think that he was targeting her and young Mr. Black."

"That Sirius boy?" Demetrius asked surprised. "Magdalene insist she has nothing going on with him."

"Forgive me, Mr. Malcolm, I don't know much of your laws or rituals," Dumbledore said. "But, is it possible to bind two people together through their blood, a vampire and a mortal, I mean?"

"You think that Magdalene and this boy have bound themselves to each other by blood?"

Dumbledore didn't say anything.

"Magdalene would never do something like that, she rejects everything vampiric," Demetrius said. "If she could survive with out it she wouldn't take blood either. She hates this life that is why she left. I don't blame here either. If she had been loved properly, and taken care of—if I had taken care of her—maybe she wouldn't hate me so much."

"You mean it," Dumbledore said very softly. "You mean she wouldn't hate it so much."

It was Demetrius turn to be silent, and Dumbledore continued.

"I do not think Magdalene hates you, Demetrius," he said. "But, she may not forgive you for leaving her in her Father's house when he was abusing her because you were afraid that your relationship might hurt your position within his business—"

"Dumbledore I'm not a coward—"

"Whether you are a coward or not is beside the point," Dumbledore said firmly. "My students are not safe if vampires keep wondering onto the grounds searching for Magdalene and her apparent free food sources. So, if you please, is it possible for a vampire and mortal to bind together?"

"Yes," Demetrius said hotly. "But the only connection that they could share that would be strong enough for Evandrus to sense is a Covenant, which are rare and incredibly difficult to perform."

"Why is that?"

"The mortal has to be willing to give the vampire blood, and then their blood has to mix. Usually, mortals give their blood in hopes that the vampire is in love with them, but it's just a trick. Vampires aren't capable of love, just lust." He said the last statement quietly and sadly. "It is possible that because Magdalene is half vampire, she is capable of love, which also means she is capable of the purest form of Covenant."

"It sounds like a marriage ritual," Dumbledore said softly.

"No," Demetrius said standing still for a moment. "There is no marriage ritual for us, because there is no point of marriage—we can reproduce by turning mortals, and we can keep company when we wish. There is no point of marriage. A Covenant is a mortal who binds themselves to a vampire, the vampire has nothing to do with it really—if you think Sirius is Magdalene's Covenant that means that Sirius would have willingly given his blood to her and then _he_ would have mixed his blood with hers, not the other way around. If Magdalene were a full vampire and given her blood to Sirius she would have turned him."

"So, really, Magdalene is Sirius' covenant because he is the one who initiates the ritual?" Dumbledore asked slowly.

"I suppose you could say that," said Demetrius with a shrug. "It's a powerful bond, not one that usually survives because people don't realize how sacred it is. It can't ever be broken, they will always be bond together, even if they hate each other."

"If it can't be broken how does it not survive?"

"People think it is something as simple as marriage, something they can get out of easily," Demetrius expanded on his earlier statement. "The true bond of the Covenant doesn't survive because it is not cherished the way it should be. Covenants are rare today, and even if they do exist, you find that the vampire has killed the mortal that was their Covenant, because it's the only way to end the bond on this mortal plane. In death they will reunite. This bond is something that I think you would argue is like love…think of the potion that Tristan and Isolde shared in the Irish folklore—that potion made them love each other for all eternity despite their differences and her being married to his King. This bond is Sirius and Magdalene's potion. They will never be rid of each other."

"You agree that is possible to be performed then?"

"I don't believe Magdalene would ever perform such a ritual, or even knows about it," Demetrius said strongly.

"If she doesn't know about it then it is completely possible it was performed by accident," Dumbledore's words seemed to echo in the room. Demetrius didn't say anything, only stood there. Magdalene's mind was racing—Sirius and her were connected? Sirius had bond himself to her through blood rituals on accident? When would that have happened?

Magdalene bit her bottom lip and rolled her eyes. Over the holiday, Sirius had found her. He had saved her by willingly, giving his own blood…and when they were in the hospital wing and he was holding her, if there was any chance that their blood mixed together because both of them had pulled out their IVs…Magdalene wiped soft tears from her face. Demetrius was making it sound like a Covenant connection could only be made if the mortal was willing to give their entire life to the vampire. This suggested that Sirius still had very strong feelings for Magdalene, which upset her. As an empath she should have been able to read Sirius' feelings. She should have known how strongly he felt about her.

"How do we find out if there is a connection?" Dumbledore asked.

Magdalene rolled over so she couldn't see the two men's shadows anymore. She heard the curtain pulled back and then Demetrius' voice.

"If someone were to attack Sirius, Magdalene would defend him," Demetrius said. "Even if it's a mortal threatening him, and even if she's miles away. She'd sense that he was in danger and go to him. Although, Magdalene is a half-bred. It's hard to say at all if that would happen."

"She's capable of other vampiric powers, why not mental connection to mortals?"

"Because, to my knowledge, Magdalene is the only one of her kind. She is probably the only half-bred in England. In case you forgot, witches and wizards tend to kill my kind. Magdalene's abilities are uncharted territory, even for me."

"We'll have to keep a close eye on her then," Dumbledore said.

Demetrius laughed and pulled the curtain back. Magdalene bit her lip again and rolled back over, seeing their shadows beyond the curtain.

"Magdalene will never let anyone take care of her," he said to Dumbledore. "She took care of herself since her mother died. Too many people have betrayed her trust and dependence, me included." He grew quiet for a few moments. "Besides, she and her mortal friends will be leaving Hogwarts for the real world in six months. Who will protect them then?"

"We will simply have to prepare her for that," Dumbledore said. "She is a strong young woman, I have no doubt that she will be able to take care of herself. I think we need to establish how much danger she is in, especially considering the rise of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Magdalene recalled Lily mentioning Voldemort and his Death Eaters about a month ago. Lily was very disturbed by the rise of a powerful Dark Wizard who appeared to hate Muggles and Muggle born witches and wizards. Voldemort and his collecting followers believed that magic should be kept within magical blood only, despite that some non-magical mortals were born with the gift of magic. Magdalene hadn't paid much attention to the article in the paper at all, but now that she thought about it, there was no wonder Lily was so frightened by Voldemort. She, after all, was Muggle born.

"The vampires have no desire to take part in your wizarding wars," Demetrius said.

"I'm afraid you may find yourself more involved then you'll like Demetrius," Dumbledore said, suggesting that Demetrius would be pulled into the upcoming war because Magdalene was going to be a part of it.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," said Demetrius breathlessly. "She'll kill me if she finds out I've been at her bedside this entire time."

"She doesn't know that you sold the business three months ago?"

"No," said Demetrius. "Nor did I have the heart to tell her that she was wrong about all of us—about me. I sold it the moment I knew it belonged to her. I knew she'd want nothing to do with it. Adrian Edina owns it now."

"Is that wise, selling to Edina?"

"He's half the vampire Markus ever was, and an even worse businessman," Demetrius said. "With any luck he'll destroy the business. Magdalene will at least be happy then."

"If vampires are not capable of love, what is that keeps you so close to her?" Dumbledore asked, putting Demetrius on the spot. Magdalene bit her bottom lip and put her fingers to her mouth, nervously biting her nails. She was curious to hear Demetrius' answer to the question, but at the same time she didn't want to know.

"I think I've been cursed," Demetrius said. "Of all the vampires in the England I appear to be the only one with a conscious. And if I were to fall for any other person in this cruel world it had to be someone I could not be with—first she is too young, too broken. She deserved better, still does. Now, she's gone. She's practically mortal. And I could never go against her wishes. Why would I want to be with someone who does not want to be with me?"

"So, you think it is possible for vampires to love?"

"I have never known any to do so," Demetrius said. "And I think I'm starting to understand why. Who could ever love a monster, anyway?"

The room grew quite and Magdalene held her breath. She felt like a wench. She had led Demetrius on, making him think he still stood a chance until now. Perhaps he did love her, but it still didn't matter because she didn't love him. She couldn't forgive him for leaving her at Palazzo del Te when he knew that she was being abused. Dumbledore was right when he insinuated that Demetrius was a coward. He was. He left the woman he supposedly loved in a house where she was not safe. Or was it more complicated then that?

_No, _she thought. _It's not. _

"I should probably good," Demetrius said abruptly. "She'll murder me if she wakes up and I'm here sitting by her bedside."

"I will tell her that you have been here the entire time."

Demetrius laughed slightly. "She will not care. Magdalene does not love me and it's time I accepted that."

"Demetrius," Dumbledore spoke very slowly. "I know that your relationship with Magdalene is complicated, to say the least, but you are the only vampire I can trust when it comes to her protection."

"Magdalene can take care of herself," said Demetrius sternly.

"Like she took care of herself last week?" Dumbledore now sounded annoyed. "She was barely alive—"

"She managed to kill Evandrus," Demetrius said defensively.

"And nearly died herself. I think killing Evandrus was more of an accident then intentional defense."

"Fine," Demetrius. His voice was very rough and annoyed. Magdalene bit her bottom lip and tried not to yell at the two men, arguing over her like she was a small child who needed their masculine protection. She had to appreciate Demetrius for a few moments though because he was defending her. "If you think I should stay close, I will, but only if Magdalene does not know."

"Alright," Dumbledore agreed. "And what shall we do about her relationship with Mr. Black?"

Demetrius sighed. "There is nothing to be done. If they are connected, like you seem to think, then they will be for the rest of their lives. Magdalene will protect Sirius from all that threatens him."

There was a long silence after his words and Magdalene felt her heart sink into the bottom of her stomach. What did all of this mean? Was this potential relationship with Sirius going to effect all of her other relationships—especially her relationship with Remus? Was this something she could keep a secret?

She answered her own question. Of course she could keep it a secret. She didn't have to tell anyone, not even Sirius. He wouldn't be the wiser. If she kept it to herself then it wouldn't hurt anyone else around her. She could continue to date Remus with out him worrying about Sirius. Besides, she hated Sirius and for all she knew this Covenant connection didn't even exist—it was just Dumbledore's inquiries.

"Come on," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure Magdalene will wake soon."

Demetrius didn't say anything. Magdalene listened closely for the door to open and close, and once she did she rolled over in the bed and sighed loudly. She stared at the ceiling with strange feelings of anger and sadness mixing in her system. As she replayed the over heard conversation in her head tears welled up in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and swore to herself that she would live with this secret. No one would know that Sirius was possibly her Covenant. No one would know.


	15. Regret

"Maggie!" Lily said overjoyed as Magdalene entered the common room. Magdalene beamed as Lily came to her, and her other friends stood up to greet her. She placed her bag down and embraced her best friend tightly.

"We were all so worried," Lily said to her. "You look much better!"

"I feel much better," Magdalene said with a smile.

"Hey," said Remus coming up to the two girls. Lily stepped back and Remus took Magdalene in his arms. He kissed her lips softly, for only a second and Magdalene beamed at him. "How are you?"

"Fine," she said. "How are you? I was worried that Evandrus had really hurt you."

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Remus smiled. He stepped aside, but kept his arm around Magdalene's waist. Magdalene smiled at James and Peter who were waiting to greet her next. She didn't see Sirius anywhere.

"Hey Maggie," said James hugging her.

"Hello James," she said into his shoulder. "How are you?"

"Fine, of course," he said with a smile. He stepped back and touched Lily's arm lightly. Magdalene smiled at both of them.

"Hello Peter," Magdalene said. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"Better then yours, I hear," Peter said softly with an awkward smile. Magdalene nodded and looked at Remus with a calm smile.

"Not as bad as everyone is making it sound," she said. Remus grinned and kissed her lips delicately. "I was wondering when you'd be getting back. You haven't miss much in classes."

"Oh good," she said softly as they all moved to sit down around the fire. "I'm not really excited to be getting back to work. I want to sleep a few more days."

"We all do," said James.

"I'm trying to get the boys to begin studying for their N.E.W.T.S, but they aren't listening to me," said Lily. "We really do need to get started."

James rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine, Lily."

"Where is Sirius?" Magdalene asked seeing that he wasn't anywhere near the fire, or in the common room.

"He's off with Alexandra," said Peter.

"Who?" Magdalene questioned.

"Alexandra," said Lily. "His new girlfriend."

"She's in Ravenclaw," said Peter.

"And she's a fifth year," Lily said shuttering a little. "Honestly, she's fifteen. Isn't that young, even for Sirius?"

"It's only two years younger," said James defending his best friend.

"Sirius says she's going to be sixteen next month," said Remus. "They're only about a year a part."

Lily shook her head. "They spend all their time snogging," she looked at Magdalene and frowned slightly. "Well it's none of my business anyways."

"You're right," said a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see Sirius behind the couch they were sitting on. Lily frowned slightly and turned away, looking at her books in front of her. Sirius was standing up straight with his arms crossed over his chest. He was giving Lily a nasty glare. "Do you all always talk about me behind my back?"

"Just me," said Lily returning his nasty glare.

"Maggie just asked where you were mate," said Remus.

"Weren't you supposed to be with Alexandra tonight?" Peter asked.

"Something sour happen?" Lily muttered.

"Hi Maggie," said Sirius ignoring the two comments directed at him. "You doing alright?"

"Yep," she whispered. "It's nice to see you."

"You too," he said squeezing her arm affectionately. "I'm heading to bed," he said as he glared at Peter and Lily. He walked by her, heading for the boys dormitory.

Magdalene felt a stir in the center of her body and sighed slightly. Her heart skipped a beat and she glanced at Sirius as he walked away from her. His heart was beating fast and she could feel that he was fighting every urge to look over his shoulder at her. She shook her head and rubbed her chest lightly, hoping his heart pains would leave her soon.

"You okay?" Remus asked.

"Yea," she nodded still rubbing her chest. "What is up with Sirius? Has he been acting this way for awhile?"

"Acting like what?" asked James.

"More of a git then usual?" Lily suggested. Magdalene frowned slightly. James was giving Lily a nasty look, which caused her to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed him acting rashly."

"Doesn't make him a git," Remus pointed out dryly as he scratched his chin.

"You got flees Moony?" James joked throwing a pillow at Remus. Magdalene caught the pillow out of the air before Remus had the chance to block it and threw it behind the couch. Lily smirked slightly.

"How has he been acting like a git, Lily?" she asked. "And don't changed the subject James."

James looked like he was about to speak but he bit his bottom lip instead and shook his head.

"Why don't you guys just leave him alone?"

"Because he's acting like a git," said Lily.

"Because I'm worried about him," said Magdalene.

"Since when?" asked Peter. Magdalene raised her eyebrows at Peter which caused Peter to give her a frightened look and turn away.

"He has a point Mags," said Remus.

"I'm just worried," she shrugged. "He saw me kill Evandrus, saw his body dry up and blow away in the wind. He held a scarf to my neck as I was bleeding out. I just think maybe it was too much…"

"Whoa," said James defensively. "Sirius can take it. He's a big boy he can handle stuff like that Maggie."

Magdalene frowned slightly. "I didn't mean to imply he wasn't a man, James. Stuff that happens every day in the vampire world doesn't in a wizard's world. Some things you're just not prepared for."

"I'm sure he's fine," said James standing up and collecting his things. "Probably shouldn't talk about him behind his back you know."

He walked off, not even saying good night to Lily, who looked incredibly annoyed by such an action.

"They're both a bunch of gits," said Lily packing up her stuff. She bid Peter, Remus and Magdalene good night then marched off to the dormitory. Magdalene frowned slightly. She wasn't happy that her return seemed to be in the middle of a festering fight between her friends.

"Well," Peter coughed awkwardly. "I'll just be going…to bed. Good night."

Magdalene waved to Peter as Remus said good night. As soon as Peter had left Remus turned her cheek to him and kissed her delicately.

"We all missed you," he whispered to her gently.

"Yes," Magdalene said lightly. "I can see that."

Remus frowned at her comment and Magdalene sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you all missed me. I just…well everything seems different. I feel like I've missed something."

"Nothing has changed," said Remus. "Lily and Sirius are picking at each other usual…"

"Sirius is different."

"I think he's fine," Remus said. "Like James said, he can take care of himself."

Magdalene nodded. "I know."

"But there is something bothering you?"

"Well, just a sixth sense I guess," Magdalene whispered. "I should be going to bed, Remus. I'm exhausted just from the trip back."

"Of course," Remus said standing up. He held out his hand and Magdalene took it, he helped her up slowly and Remus forced a smile at her. "We did miss you."

"I don't doubt that," Magdalene said with a smile. Remus nodded his head and kissed her quickly. "Good night, Remus."

"Good night," he said to her. Her hand slipped out of his and she walked away to her dormitory. When she arrived in the girls' dormitory, Lily was sitting up on her bed, staring at her books. Magdalene sat down next to her and closed the book in front of Lily.

"Tell me what is going on," Magdalene said. "Remus insists everything is fine, but I can tell it's not."

"You probably know more then the rest of us because of you sixth sense," said Lily honestly.

"But you agree that something weird is going on with Sirius?"

"Yes," she nodded. "And James. He seems a little upset with me."

"Maybe he's upset that you and Sirius aren't getting along," Magdalene suggested.

"So he's going to take it out on me? It's not like Sirius is trying to be friendly to me either," said Lily defensively.

"I know," said Magdalene. "I didn't say it was right."

Lily nodded. "I missed you. I can't handle being around all those boys all the time."

Magdalene laughed at her best friend's comment. "I'll try not to end up in the hospital for so long next time."

"You better not end up in the hospital at all," said Lily hugging Magdalene.

"I'll do my best."

The girls went to bed shortly after that. While Magdalene had slept peacefully the nights she spent at the hospital, in her dormitory at Hogwarts, sleep seemed to come more difficultly. Magdalene wasn't sure why her mind was wondering so much keeping her awake, but it was driving her mad. Instead of lying in bed staring at her curtains, she decided to be productive and left the dormitory with the homework that Lily had been keeping track of for her.

Magdalene brought her bag downstairs and was surprised to find Sirius sitting at a table in front of the fire, bent over writing quickly and looking up occasionally at a book. Magdalene descended the stairs, which creaked under her feet on the last step. Sirius looked at her instantly and she paused mid-step for a moment.

"Oh," he sighed with some relief. "Hello."

"Hi," Magdalene said approaching him. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Okay," Magdalene set her bag on the table and began to pull out her books.

"Make up work?"

"Yea, Lily kept track of everything I missed and marked the chapters I need to read."

"That was nice of her," Sirius said with a sigh.

Magdalene frowned as she sat down. "Sirius…"

"Don't Maggie," he said immediately.

This caused Magdalene to frown. He was being very defensive. "Don't what?"

"I know you're going to question me about Alex, and frankly you're the last person I want to talk to about her. I know she's young, but she's not that much younger then me…and I don't see anything wrong with that. We're not having sex…it's not a big deal."

Magdalene was glaring at Sirius from across the table and he frowned suddenly. He sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Yea," Magdalene snipped. "I wasn't going to say anything about your girlfriend. You can be a right git sometimes Sirius."

"Yes, thank you," he said standing up and picking up his things.

"Sirius, wait…"

"No, I'm a right git. You said so…I'm not going to sit here and take this."

"Would you stop," Magdalene said sharply. "Sit down and talk to me."

"Why would I want to talk to someone who thinks I'm a git?"

"Why would you immediately assume that I give a rats ass about your new girlfriend?" Magdalene scorned. Her eyes were dilating and turning to a shade of grey. The fire light flickered on her face making her look more sinister then usual. Sirius sighed and sat down.

"You're right," he said. "I am a git."

Magdalene nodded her head slowly. "And why do you think that is?"

"Well after hearing it so many times you start to believe it."

Magdalene rolled her eyes. If Sirius was going to be this complicated to talk to she was going to go back to bed. She'd rather stare at her four poster curtains then listen to him whine.

"No, Sirius," Magdalene said shaking her head. "It's because you tend to think of yourself before thinking of anyone else."

"Really?" Sirius' voice had a hint of sarcasm in it. "I was being selfish when I was holding that scarf to your neck, watching you bleed out under me? Trying to save your life was selfish? Me giving you my own blood was selfish?"

Magdalene frowned. "No, it wasn't. You're right. But you're selfish about everything else. When I said your name I was going to ask you if you were okay, but you immediately assumed that I was going to rag on you like everybody else. You jump the gun and assume you know what people are going to say or do, just like you assumed I'd wait around for you—"

"Whoa," Sirius said raising his hands. "Let's not make this about us and our non-existent, yet somehow torturous relationship."

"You think our relationship is torturous?" Magdalene asked quietly.

"Maggie," he leaned over the table towards her. "I can get you out of my head. Since I gave you my blood you're all I can think about. I was worried sick about you while you were in the hospital—I mean sick to my stomach sick. I started dating Alex so no one would know how worried I was. I didn't want Remus to realize that I was sick over you."

Magdalene didn't say anything because she was caught by surprise. Perhaps keeping the bond that she and Sirius shared now a secret was going to be harder then she anticipated. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What are you saying Sirius?" she whispered, trying to play innocent.

"I don't know!" he said with frustration. "I don't know! I don't even want to like you like that anymore because obviously we're both too stubborn to be together. Not to mention you completely hate my guts."

"I don't," she said quickly as she shook her head. "I don't hate your guts."

Sirius was frowning still. "It feels like you have to hate me so not to betray Remus."

This comment made Magdalene frown deeply and glare at Sirius. What was he suggesting? That she did want to be with Sirius, but to hide those feelings so not to hurt Remus she would hate Sirius' guts? That made no sense. Magdalene was much more sensible then Sirius—he was just a silly boy who didn't understand the true emotions of their relationship. He didn't know the true emotions…

"I don't have to hide anything from Remus," Magdalene said. "Neither of us do."

"Really?" Sirius said leaning forward again. "Maggie, I feel like I always know where you are and how you are. I know when you're close to me—something has happened between us."

Magdalene frowned deeply and sighed as she rubbed her face. She wasn't going to be able to keep it from him.

"I was with Alex when you came back last night," said Sirius. "And I knew you were here in the common room that is the only reason I came back up here. I was supposed to be with her all night. But I felt your presences. I knew you were home and I wanted to see you."

"How did you feel my presences?" Magdalene inquired.

"I just knew," Sirius shrugged. "It was like a…well a sixth sense."

Magdalene nodded her head slowly. "I've felt more connected to you as well."

"What?" Sirius said bewildered.

"When I was in the hospital I over heard Demetrius and Dumbledore talking about us," she said slowly. "They seem to think that we share a bond—"

"A bond?"

"Yes," Magdalene continued slowly. "They think you're my Covenant."

"What?" Sirius sat bolt up right and gave Magdalene a nasty look. "I'm your Covenant?"

"It's a blood bond that must have happened when you gave me your blood over holiday—"

"You bond me to you?"

"No," Magdalene said quickly. "Would you shut up and listen to me instead of interrupting me while I try to explain?"

Sirius frowned and sat back in his chair. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Go ahead…"

Magdalene was thankful that he sat back. She took a slow sigh and then began to retell what she had overhead while in the hospital. Sirius sat through the conversation with wide eyes, and a confused stare. Magdalene could see that he didn't fully understand the bond they now shared, but she didn't either. She could also see alarm and fear in his eyes. And for a few short seconds Magdalene felt his regret. He regretted saving her life.


	16. New Prison

Sirius avoided Magdalene from the next morning on. It was quite clear to Magdalene that he wanted nothing to do with her. She didn't fully understand why, she thought she had made it clear that their bond was an accident and both of them were responsible for it. Magdalene was responsible because she was half vampire and Sirius was because he had willingly given his blood to her. But as January turned to February Sirius' negative behavior towards Magdalene was beginning to become more apparent to their friends. Lily had asked Magdalene about it, but Magdalene didn't provide any answers. Truthfully, she had an idea about why Sirius was avoiding her, but she didn't fully understand it. Lily was not satisfied with this, and Magdalene had to give her credit, she was a very smart witch.

"I don't know why you keeping pressing the issue, Lily," Magdalene said one evening late in February. "He's just a git. You say it all the time."

"Not to you though, Maggie," Lily said quickly. "He is a git, but if there is one person who he's not a git to all the time it's you."

"Really?" Magdalene retorted looking up from her homework. "Because he's been a git since holiday, two months ago…so obviously I'm not the one he's not a git too. Maybe he's not a git to Rebecca or Rachel…or whatever her name is."

"Rhonda," Lily corrected.

"I can't keep up with them," Magdalene said. "Nor do I care too."

"Because he's a git," Lily said slowly.

"Yes," Magdalene said as she looked back at her homework. "And I'm with Remus."

Magdalene bit her bottom lip as she looked at her homework. She could feel Lily's eyes on her, and knew what Lily was thinking. She knew that Lily was thinking Magdalene was going to break up with Remus soon because she could feel Lily's concern about it. She looked up at her best friend still frowning.

"I'm concerned about you," Lily said wisely.

"I know," Magdalene whispered. She leaned back in her chair and brushed her hair out of her face. "Thank you."

"If I can tell that you're thinking about it, then he probably can too."

This caused Magdalene to frown more.

"He's so nice and gentle…he makes it harder to break up with him," Magdalene sighed.

"Well, why are you breaking up with him?"

"Because every time he looks at me I can see it in his eyes that he's afraid," Magdalene whispered. "He's afraid that I still like Sirius…"

"Which you do," Lily's tone was serious and Magdalene glared at her.

"No," she whispered. "I don't like Sirius….Sirius is complicated and I'd rather not deal with him. But I don't want to be with someone who doubts me either."

"But can you blame Remus for doubting you?"

"Can I?" Magdalene repeated. "Sirius and I haven't even talked in the last month and a half…why would anyone think something was going on?"

"That's exactly why someone would think something was going on," Lily said. "I know there wasn't…but all of sudden Sirius stops talking to you and avoids you like you're the plague, and dates a record amount of girls in a two month period—and we're talking about Sirius here, he's set all the records…"

"Well he's not avoiding me because something happened."

"Remus probably thinks so," Lily's eyes let on more then her words. Magdalene stared at her friend for a few moments before she asked her question.

"How do you know all this?"

Lily flushed pink slightly. "Remus talks to James and James talks to me."

Magdalene frowned deeply and put her head in her hands. "So, you're saying that Remus does think I'm going to break up with him because he thinks I still want to be with Sirius?"

"Yes," Lily said.

"Well then why doesn't he just dump be then? Obviously I'm a bitch of a girlfriend," Magdalene said standing up and grabbing her things. She shoved them in her backpack and marched out of the common room. She knew if she went up to the dormitory Lily would just follow her there. She made her way down the corridors towards the library.

It was the only place she could think of to get away from everything in her life that seemed wrong. Magdalene could only think of what Demetrius had said months ago about her friends. They were just humans who lived in a world based on their fears. Even if they pretended to accept her and who she was, would they really understand her? Could she really live with them safely? Was Sirius not talking to her now because she was vampire? He was avoiding her like a disease…maybe she was one.

All these thoughts were racing in her mind, and she damned Demetrius for putting them there. She found a spot in the library and sat down, she didn't pull out her homework, and she only sat, staring at the book shelves before her. She rubbed her temples and quickly wiped the small tears rolling from her eyes off her cheeks. She was stronger then this. She had seen worse then this and she wasn't going to let the strain of human relationships get to her.

"Maggie?" Remus appeared from around the bookshelf and Magdalene sat up straight. She wiped her face and looked at him with a small frown. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she whispered.

"You're crying," Remus said coming to her and sitting down.

"Its fine," Magdalene wiped her cheeks again and looked at Remus with a forced smile. "See, fine."

Remus shook his head. "Can we talk about something?"

Magdalene frowned. Was Remus going to break up with her?

"Yes, of course," she said.

"Maggie, I…well I can't believe I'm saying this," he said slowly not looking her in the eye. "But, do you still have feelings for Sirius?"

"No," she said without hesitation as she looked at him. "You think I have feelings for him?"

"Well he's just acting weird—"

"So, you think _I_ have feelings for _him_ because _he's_ acting weird?" Magdalene questioned with a touchy tone.

Remus frowned deeply. "When you say it like that, it really makes me sound like a jerk."

"Yea," Magdalene said with a nod. "It does."

"But, Maggie," Remus said quickly. "You have to admit that my worries are justified."

"No," Magdalene said with a shake of her head. "They're not. I have no control over Sirius' actions, and if he still has feelings for me that's his business. There is nothing going on between Sirius and I—"

"Well he said—"

"He said what?" Magdalene interrupted.

"He said something was going on," Remus said very slowly.

Magdalene's mouth fell open slightly. She shut it and her eyes dilated instantly, turning to a dark shade of grey as they did so. Remus had never seen the color leave her eyes so quickly.

"What exactly did he say?" Her voice was harsh and short. Remus looked at her steadily, not afraid of her sudden violent presence.

"When James and I asked what was going on with him, he said we should talk to you—there was something going on with you."

This caused Magdalene to frown. There was something going on with her and Sirius, but not what Remus was thinking.

"What's going on between us is related to what happened over the holiday, with him saving my life," Magdalene said softly. She didn't expect Remus to like the answer, but he seemed to accept it. He just nodded his head and frowned, not saying anything else. "Remus, nothing intimate is going on between me and Sirius. I got over him a long time ago. I wouldn't have started dating you if I still cared about him."

Remus looked at Magdalene seriously. "I don't believe that," he said sadly.

Magdalene pulled away from him and shook her head. "If you can't trust me then I don't want to be with you."

Remus frowned deeply and sighed as he brushed his long brown hair out of his face. Magdalene frowned, he was so adorable, so charming. Why didn't he trust her?

"It's not that I don't trust you."

"Remus," Magdalene said seriously. "When I look in your eyes I see doubt. When you walk into a room I know you're there because I feel your dread. I'm an empath, I pick up every emotion in the room even if I don't want to. I know that's unfair, and I try really hard not to pay attention to your feelings—but I feel them. I know that despite what you say, you're afraid of being with me because of how it appears I feel for Sirius and how it appears Sirius feels about me. I can't be with someone who is lying to me about their feelings…I'm sorry."

Remus forced a sad smile at Magdalene. "I'm sorry too."

"It's not your fault, Remus," Magdalene said taking his hands. "I know I'm not the easiest person to be with to begin with."

He nodded his head. "I had just hoped that with us being so different from everyone else…"

"I know," Magdalene said. "But unfortunately we're also different from each other."

Remus nodded. "Alright," he whispered. He forced a smile and leaned forward, cupping her cheek gently. "We'll still be friends." He kissed her cheek and stood up, leaving the table. Magdalene watched as he walked away from her. She didn't move to get her homework out of her bag; she continued to sit in the silence, her mind racing. Perhaps it was better to be alone, then no one could hurt her and she could hurt no one.

There was an uneasy shuffle in her stomach. What Remus had said about her and Sirius was playing back in her head, and as she thought about it more she grew more upset. Her eyes dilated as she sat at the library table again and she clenched her fist until her knuckles turned white. Standing up abruptly she focused all of her energy on Sirius, if they were connected like Dumbledore and Demetrius seemed to believe, then she'd be able to find him through a mental connection.

Magdalene was mildly surprised when she sensed Sirius' presence outside on the grounds in a courtyard. She picked up her things and marched out of the library. She wished to have a few words with him. Her mind was racing with fury as she traveled to the courtyard. As she reached the corridor that lead to the courtyard she hitched her bag on her shoulder, then pushed the door to the cold February evening open. She bit her bottom lip slightly and felt the sudden rush of lust consume her. Magdalene stopped for a moment, leaning against the stone wall of the corridor and peered around some bushes, looking to see where Sirius was—whoever he was with was in a right tizzy, pulsing with sexual desire. She hadn't even thought that he might be with someone.

Sure enough, Sirius was sitting on a bench in the far, well hidden corner of the courtyard with a curly haired blond girl. Magdalene frowned slightly. He seemed to have a thing for blondes—not that it mattered, she reminded herself quickly, because she didn't like him.

"Sirius, don't you want to go somewhere warmer?" asked the cool voice of the girl. Magdalene bit her bottom lip and stood up straight. She didn't want to ease drop on this private moment, but at the same time she didn't mind breaking it up.

"We can keep each other warm," said Sirius, causing Magdalene to roll her eyes. If he ever used that line on her she would have socked him in the jaw. She took a long sigh and stepped forward, the snow crunched under her feet which caused Sirius and his blonde friend to look up. They stopped kissing, and the girl looked perturbed when she saw Magdalene. Sirius looked over his shoulder in the direction the girl was looking, his eyes turned to a glare so quickly Magdalene was afraid a hole was going to burn into her chest.

"Sirius can I have a word?" Magdalene asked softly, trying to remain calm. She knew this was a touchy situation and what she wanted to talk about was also touchy. Sirius was not going to want to talk to her.

"No," he said standing up and taking the girls hand. "Come on Rhonda."

"Oh, now you want to go somewhere warmer?" she questioned clinging to his arm. Magdalene rolled her eyes and stepped forward as Sirius made to pass her. She grabbed his arm.

"Sirius," she said sharply. "I need to speak to you about something that is rather important."

"We have nothing to talk about Magdalene," he said pulling his arm from her. "Don't touch me ever again."

"Fine," Magdalene said annoyed. "If you're going to be an ass like that—fine! But where the hell do you get off telling Remus that there is something going on between us?"

Rhonda's eyebrows raised so high they disappeared up to her hair line. Her arm broke free of Sirius' arm and she frowned.

"You two are…?" her voice trailed off.

"No," said Sirius quickly. "NO!"

"No, Rhonda," Magdalene said. "We're not. But Sirius somehow manages to make everyone think we are—Remus just dumped me because you told him there was something going on between us."

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Rhonda asked putting her hands on her hips as she gave Sirius a very serious look. Sirius was frowning and when he glanced at Magdalene he managed to give her the ugly eye.

"Nothing is going on between us," he said sternly.

"Then why does Remus think there is?" Rhonda continued to ask.

Sirius heaved a sighed. "What's going on between Magdalene and I has nothing to do with Remus or you—it has to do with something that happened over holiday—"

"So there is something," Rhonda said with a nod. She turned and began to walk away. Magdalene bit her bottom lip. "I'll see you around Sirius."

"Rhonda!" Sirius said walking after her but she didn't turn back, instead she walked faster and slammed the door to the inside corridor right in Sirius' face. Sirius cursed loudly and turned, his eyes were on fire as he marched towards Magdalene, kicking up snow as he went. Magdalene stood her ground, dropping her backpack to her side, as he stalked towards her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled.

"YOU!" she yelled back throwing her arms up in the air.

"I want nothing to do with you," he retorted. "That should alleviate both of our problems."

"It's not that simple, Sirius," Magdalene snapped at him. "I'm not just some old piece of rubbish you can throw away. Trust me, if it were that easy I would have gotten rid of you a long time ago."

"Go back to Demetrius and then you'll be rid of me," Sirius threatened. "Go back and live with your kind, where you belong."

Magdalene smacked him across the face.

"How dare you," she said. She had wanted to talk to Sirius about what he had said to Remus; about there being something between them…she didn't expect the argument to turn on her like this. Her chest was heaving—she couldn't believe what Sirius had just said to her. As she breathed she could feel Sirius' pain wash over her. He hurt all over—he felt regret, betrayal, and broken hearted. Magdalene frowned deeply. How could he feel so much in regards to her? How could he be so hurt by what had happened over the holiday?

"You took away a part of my freedom," he said, as if he could read her mind. "You bound me to you, taking away a part of myself."

"Sirius, if anyone bond the other to them it was you. A Covenant is a voluntary mortal act—a vampire has no decision in it. You willingly gave me your blood, to save my life, and then you willingly mixed our blood binding yourself to me. It was an accident, but if you are looking to blame someone you should blame yourself. _But_ _I don't blame you_."

Sirius was listening but Magdalene wasn't sure if he was accepting her words. His arms were crossed over his chest and he appeared to be thinking deeply. Magdalene frowned and crossed her own arms over her chest, waiting for him to say something. How long would she have to wait for him to stop hating her? She felt like she was an outsider—that Demetrius was right, once again, that she was too different to live among mortals…they would never understand.

"So, you're saying I should blame myself?" he said. Magdalene frowned. Perhaps she hadn't used the right words. "I am responsible for this…I shouldn't have saved your life."

"Yea," Magdalene sighed with frustration. "That's what I'm saying. You should have left me there to die in the common room."

"Funny, the first time I actually do a selfless act it comes back and bites me in the ass. That will teach me to help others…"

Magdalene let out a yell of frustration. "You're such an ass. I don't know why I bothered talking to you—I came out here to talk to you about what you said to Remus," she said trying to get back on track. "I wanted to rip you a new one for telling him there was something between us when they're isn't—"

"Really? This connection isn't something between us? Because it's driving me absolutely nuts Magdalene. I'm going crazy because I can feel you—and I'm not touching you! I can feel your presences and emotions and it drives me nuts," Sirius said coming even closer to her. Magdalene continued to stand her ground. "The closer I am, the more I feel." He touched her cheeks and brushed her hair out of her face. "I feel how much ambivalence we share—you hate me and yet you also like me. I've felt the same way about you. Magdalene, I can't be near you. If I am…well I can't be with anyone else then."

Magdalene frowned slightly. Part of her wanted to ask if that would be such a bad thing. Sirius frowned and moved away, shaking his head.

"I can hear your thoughts," he whispered. "I don't understand…I don't…Magdalene—this is strange and I don't like it."

"I don't know why you can hear my thoughts," Magdalene said quickly. "I don't know enough about this Covenant bond to know what it fully entails. I'm surprised that it would give you the power of telekinesis though. From my understanding, that is a power passed down through blood."

"But I have your blood now," Sirius said quickly. Magdalene frowned, she had meant through family lines, but Sirius did have a point. He did now have her blood in him. She rubbed her face and sighed. That was the whole point of the bond—to connect the mortal and the vampire so that they both shared the same power. Together, they could protect each other from other vampires who might want the powers of the vampire or the blood of the mortal. Magdalene frowned…she really didn't want to be stuck with Sirius for the rest of her life.

"See!" Sirius said throwing his arms in the air. "Ambivalence! A moment ago you were wondering if it was a bad thing that you be the only one I'm with, and now you're thinking you don't want to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"Well," Magdalene said still frowning—like she had been for most of the conversation—"I'm going to live for a very long time Sirius…and I imagine that because you have some of my blood you might also…"

"What?" Sirius questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm half immortal, Sirius. I age very slowly. I'm seventeen, but I'm going to look this way for a long time," said Magdalene. "You have part of that immortal blood in you now."

Sirius nodded his head and stepped away from Magdalene. He looked at the ground and bit his lip. Magdalene's heart sank when she felt the panic that reverberated off of him. He was scared—he didn't understand what was going on in his head or with his emotions. Suddenly, he could feel, sense and hear Magdalene. He knew what she was thinking and feeling. Magdalene hadn't noticed the change in reading Sirius' feelings because she had been an empath since she was born…she had been able to read people her entire life and it didn't freak her out. This was a change for Sirius, and Magdalene was starting to realize that he might not be able to handle it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "You were just trying to save my life, but I destroyed yours. I'm sorry."

She picked up her backpack and turned, walking away in the snow. She hadn't noticed before, but it had started snowing while they argued. Magdalene felt defeated as she walked away back towards the castle. Snow caught in her hair and on her eyelashes. She sighed and brushed the snow away from her eyes, along with the small tears. She heard Sirius call for her, but didn't stop or look back. It was better that she stay away from him. He couldn't handle the burden that she had put on him. If they weren't around each other then neither of them would mentally or emotionally affect the other. Sirius could go on having regular womanizing sexual relationships and Magdalene could remain alone, torn between her past life of painful evilness and her present of deceptive lies. As she headed toward the center of the castle she told herself that it was better this way, and for the first time since she had killed her Father, she thought of running away to Palazzo del Te.

"Magdalene!"

She turned surprised to see Sirius still coming after her down the corridor that led to the staircases. Magdalene frowned and continued walking; she didn't want to talk to Sirius anymore. She had realized all too quickly that she was to blame for the stress on their relationship—on him. If it weren't for the fact that she was half vampire then she and Sirius wouldn't have been bond together, even if the ritual was an accident.

He caught up to her on the staircase heading for the Entrance Hall. He took her hand and pulled her against him. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding in her place; her back against his body. Magdalene's mind flashed back to the memory of meeting Sirius on the Hogwarts Express—he had reminded her of a vampire because of his handsome, dark, and mysterious presences. He carried the essence of dark romance with him; husky, deep and passionate love that was full of sexual desire, sentiment, and affection. As he held Magdalene against of she remembered all of this and thought that her Father may have been proud of the vampire that seemed to linger inside of Sirius.

"Sirius," she sighed not looking at him. She wasn't quite sure why he was holding onto her this way. Did he think he could seduce her into submission like he did other girls? He should know better then that…

"Don't run away," he whispered in her ear. "I know that I'm scared, but you're scared too. Can't we be scared together?"

"You've got it wrong, Sirius," Magdalene said pulling away and looking at him. She had sadness in her eyes, unlike Sirius, who had fire and passion. She was trying very hard not to think about his passion. She didn't understand where it had come from, so abruptly, but she didn't want to know. She just wanted to get away. "I'm not scared like you are. Its better that we're apart because then you won't feel, hear or sense me…then you'll be happy because you'll be back to your regular life. I'm not going to burden you. _Don't follow me_."

She turned on her heel and descended the staircase, heading for the Entrance Hall. She intended on going outside into the cold snowy night to walk around and gain some peace of mind. When she finally reached the outdoor serenity, she closed her eyes and stood in the snow for a few moments. The small flakes pelted against her skin sending rushed sensations through her body. She felt cold from the snow, something she had never experienced before. Opening her eyes she looked out at the far gates of Hogwarts. Despite the peacefulness of the snow around her, she still wanted to escape. She wanted to run away from the lies she was living in at Hogwarts—her secrets, her past, her relationships—everything was tainted because of who she was. Hogwarts had become her new prison, her new Palazzo del Te…a place where she was trapped in unhappiness.


	17. From Dream to Reality

"You can't expect your life to be full of happiness all the time," whispered a soft male voice in her ear. Magdalene turned her cheek and looked over her shoulder as she lay in bed. Demetrius smiled at her and cuddled closer to her spooning her body, running his hand up her bare thigh as he did so. Magdalene turned her head away from her lover and looked out at the window across the bedroom. There was snow falling over the tree line of a forest that she could see. She sat up on her elbows and the blankets fell off her back. Demetrius leaned forward and she felt his breath and lips on her spine. She smiled and looked at him, turning so she was on her stomach. Demetrius brushed her hair behind her ear.

"I don't expect to be happy all the time Demetrius," she whispered. "I expect to be happy a majority of the time."

"I know I make you happy," he said in her ear as he kissed her neck. "Last night was evidence of that."

Magdalene smiled lightly and rubbed Demetrius' chest. He bit her ear playfully and rubbed her back, tracing the scars on her skin lightly. His fingers grazed the detailed wings that her Father had engraved on her shoulder blades when she was thirteen. They were detailed feathers, drawn with beauty. As they spread down her back, wings spreading down, the wings grew ruffled, plucked and torn. Marcus had marked his daughter's back with broken wings, symbolizing that she'd never be free. She'd never be able to fly on her own.

"You need to relax," he whispered in her ear as he crawled behind her. Magdalene bit her bottom lip and smiled as Demetrius began to massage her back and shoulders. His lips danced on the back of her neck and shoulders, and then traveled down her spine slowly. "Life is going to pass you by if you keep living it this way."

"Living this way? You mean in this beautiful mansion in the French Alps with you?"

"It is better then Palazzo del Te, isn't it?" he whispered in her ear.

"And Hogwarts," Magdalene said back softly with a sad tone. Demetrius stopped kissing her flesh and turned her chin to him.

"You told me yesterday you were happy you left."

"I think we've established that happy is a relative term," said Magdalene.

"Magdalene," Demetrius said kissing her deeply. "Don't think anymore. Let me love you."

Magdalene moaned into Demetrius' mouth as his sex rubbed against the back of her thighs. He took her hands as she clenched onto the sheets and breathed heavily in her ear. Magdalene kissed his mouth and squeezed his hands in return. She looked into his eyes and saw them fade from dark green to grey. Magdalene recognized the thirsty look in his eyes and cocked her head to the side, pulling her hair over her shoulder.

Demetrius kissed her neck very softly. Magdalene shivered as his fangs came forward and brushed against her skin. He squeezed her hands again, preparing her for his fangs to sink into her skin. When they did she moaned and tightened her grip on his hands. He held her head as he drank her blood slowly. Laying her head on the pillow he finished drinking his fill, and then pulled away.

Demetrius laid on his side next to Magdalene as she lay in a peaceful sleep. He slowly brushed her hair out of her face. His eyes fell on the blood dripping down her pale white neck. With his fingers, he tenderly wiped the blood off her flesh and then licked it from his fingers. She lay sleeping under him, peaceful and relaxed.

As Magdalene's eyes fluttered open she saw Sirius laying over her on his side, licking blood off his fingers. She sat up slowly and he leaned forward, smiling, kissing her. Magdalene was surprised by his actions, but in her gut she felt deeply in love. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her naked body against his. He pulled away slightly and lowered his lips to her neck, kissing and then slowly licking the blood off her neck. Magdalene, startled, pulled away, only to see Demetrius lying next to her again.

She blinked and suddenly she was cold and alone; no longer lying in the gold and silver bed sheets of a mansion in the French Alps, but the burgundy sheets of the Gryffindor dormitory. She stared up at the hangings around her bed and sighed deeply. Her head was pounding from the exhausting dream. She sat up and rubbed her temples, trying to massage the images from her mind. The dream she had just woken from was reoccurring—for two months now, since she and Sirius had argued in the courtyard. The snow had started to melt away as it was April, the term was coming to a close and students were preparing for their exams that were in five weeks. The reoccurring dream was peculiar—to be with Demetrius when she had sent him away at Christmas, to have left Hogwarts to be with him, and then for Demetrius to turn into Sirius for a few moments. It all had to mean something…

Magdalene was somewhat sure that the dream had to do with her fears of being trapped at Hogwarts. Despite the freedom she gained when she killed her Father and left Palazzo del Te, she was making sacrifices in her new life. She had to keep her history a secret, for obvious safety reasons; personal relationships seemed to be a burden on her shoulders; fitting in with her peers was too difficult because of her secrets and her immortality. She was starting to think she'd never be happy—which is where the dream came in. She was blaming herself for her situation. She was thinking that life was supposed to be easy and happy outside of Palazzo del Te, when reality and fate didn't work that way. Her dream was reminding her of that.

There were other issues that Magdalene pondered concerning the content of her dream. Demetrius changing into Sirius after he took her blood made Magdalene think about her romantic interest in both men. While she appeared to love Demetrius in the dream, she still had some sort of attraction to Sirius. In her reality, she had rejected Demetrius and any feelings she had for him were buried deep within her; her feelings for Sirius were very similar—both men were kept deeply in her heart, where she refused to touch on the feelings. Or, possibly the dream meant that Magdalene's connection to Sirius still haunted her in the future and while she lay with Demetrius she was thinking of Sirius because he was in danger or thinking of her.

"You look like you haven't slept at all," said Lily across the table from Magdalene at breakfast. Magdalene frowned and nodded.

"I didn't really," she whispered. She looked around the table to see that it was mostly empty still. It was early on a Saturday morning at the end of April, most of the Hogwarts students were still in bed or outside enjoying the morning sunrise. Magdalene and Lily had arrived downstairs in the dormitory before the boys and decided not to wait for them.

"Bad dreams?" Lily suggested.

Magdalene gave Lily a half smile. "Depends how you look at it."

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Do continue…"

Before she spoke, Magdalene looked around her again to make sure no one was too close to hear about the intimate details of her dream. "I had a dream that I woke up in bed with Demetrius…and we were…well…having sex."

Lily smirked and sat up straight. "I see. I thought you sent him away at Christmas."

"I did!" Magdalene said as she began to eat her hot cereal. "That's what doesn't make any sense. And as he's kissing me and we're cuddling, he's telling me that I should be more relaxed. I can't be expecting to be happy all the time—and I must be happier now, in the dream, then I was at Hogwarts."

"So, this dream takes place in the future," said Lily. "And you've obviously forgiven Demetrius for being a jerk because you're having sex with him."

"Shh, don't say that stuff so loud," Magdalene said.

"Who are you having sex with, Maggie?" James asked sitting down next to Magdalene. She dropped her head in her hands and sighed. Lily smiled slightly and shook her head.

"James," she said lightly. "Mind your own business."

"Good morning to you too, love," he said with a smile. Lily took his hand and kissed it. Magdalene stuck out her tongue and shook her head. Lily laughed.

"You're just jealous," she said.

"But I thought you were having sex with someone," said James softly, trying to keep his voice down.

"Who's having sex?" asked Remus as he sat down across from James. Lily and James looked at each other then at Magdalene who frowned deeply, giving James an ugly look.

"Oh," said Remus softly with an awkward cough. "Good for you, Maggie."

"Remus, please, I'm not having sex with anyone," she said quickly. He winked at her and she shook her head. "You all are impossible."

"Well it's not a very flattering comment," said Sirius sitting down next to Remus, Peter followed him. "But the truth often hurts."

"Yes," Magdalene said softly as she looked Sirius over. "It does."

She closed her eyes softly as his emotions washed over her. He was happy today, with some dread lingering in his system. He did not want to study for the N.E.W.T.S. He wanted to go out side and enjoy the nice weather. This week had brought on the first warm weather of the spring, and everyone was itching to enjoy it, especially Sirius. When Magdalene opened her eyes she looked down the table to see Sirius with his head in his hands. He looked up at her and their eyes locked. Magdalene frowned and stood up instantly.

"I'm not so hungry," she mumbled. "Lily, I'll meet you in the library."

She started to walk off, trying to get away from the table as fast as she could. She didn't want to cause Sirius anymore distress. As she reached the Entrance Hall she felt someone grab her hand. She turned and saw Sirius standing behind her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "You didn't have to leave because of me."

"No," she said quickly. It was the first time they had spoken in two months. She was surprised he had even come after her. "I'm sorry—"

"No," Sirius said smiling. "Stop saying that."

Magdalene frowned as he leaned into her. "We can work this out. Let's try to be friends."

"Sirius," Magdalene sighed and her voice faded off. He traced his fingers on her cheeks and Magdalene smiled slightly. For the first time in her life, she wasn't sure if she was feeling her own emotions or someone else's. Sirius was smiling at her and his fingers were still on her cheek. They were standing there, like a pair of fools, in the middle of the Entrance Hall. As she looked into Sirius' eyes she felt all worry over her dream leave her body—suddenly, it was as if the last four months of her life had been stress free; she and Sirius weren't fighting or having issues. His eyes were dark as night, with a certain happy shine in them like the stars. Magdalene couldn't help but stare at them. He was smiling at her, with all the warmth of a summer night reverberating from his face.

Sirius held Magdalene's chin and leaned forward, kissing her ever so slightly. His lips were silky against hers, and as they held the kiss, Magdalene could not help but press her body against his. Sirius' arm wrapped around her body, holding her tight and they continued to kiss, welcoming each others mouths on the others. Magdalene's fingers brushed through Sirius' hair as she moaned into his mouth; his hand had moved down from her chin onto her throat and around to the back of her neck where it rested.

Magdalene pulled away, the emotional connection she had been sharing with Sirius suddenly broken. She frowned and looked down at his chest, somewhat embarrassed that she and Sirius had just made-out in the Entrance Hall of the school, where she was sure someone had seen them. Sirius smiled slightly and stepped away.

"I'm sorry—" His fingers went to her lips, stopping her from speaking.

"Stop saying that," he said. Magdalene kissed his fingers very softly, with a seductive enticing look in her eyes. Sirius smirked and shook his head, pulling his fingers away from her. She was not sure where the sudden sexual urges were coming from; maybe it was all Sirius and she was just picking up his emotions, or maybe she was channeling her dream which was full of sexual desire.

"Or maybe you were channeling me," said a voice. Magdalene turned on her heel and looked in horrified shock at Demetrius Malcolm. He stood before her, well dressed, in blue jeans, a white button up shirt, black waist coat and black suit coat. Magdalene's eyes viciously turned to silver when she saw him and his always changed, threatened by her sudden vampiric arousal.

"_What are you doing here?_" she questioned quickly. Her mind was racing. Was she still trapped in a dream? Why was she having such an issue clarifying the emotions she was feeling? What the hell was Demetrius Malcolm doing at Hogwarts? Why was she just kissing Sirius? "Didn't I tell you never to come here again?"

"Yes," said Demetrius folding his arms in front of his torso. "What if I told you I couldn't stay away? I was sexually drawn to you?"

"I'd say you're a lying monster who is full of bullshit and I want nothing to do with you."

Demetrius bowed his head. "If you will permit me, Sirius Black, I would like a few words with Magdalene, alone."

"I'm sorry, Demetrius," said Sirius standing his grown. "But she has made it quite clear that she does not wish to be around you, let alone talk to you." Sirius placed his hands on Magdalene's shoulders. She instantly shrugged them off, looking over her shoulder. Sirius frowned, but looked back at Demetrius, trying to ignore the ugly look Magdalene had giving him.

"I will not ask you again, you silly boy," said Demetrius. "Please, leave me and Magdalene alone for a moment."

Magdalene turned to Sirius and held onto his cloak. He looked at her with raised eyebrows. She smiled and her eyes turned back to their normal dark green. When he saw the dark shade he smiled with his eyes.

"I'll just be a moment," she whispered. He nodded his head slowly, keeping his eyes on hers. He stroked her cheek and kissed her quickly.

"Fine," he said. Magdalene smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"Thank you," she said turning to face Demetrius who was looking at her with raised eyebrows and a smirk. Magdalene didn't look back to see if Sirius had walked away, but Demetrius stood still for a few moments before he approached her.

"You move on fast," he reached out for her cheek and Magdalene grabbed his wrist before he could touch her. He smiled and bowed his head to her.

"What do you want, Demetrius?"

"Magdalene," he whispered. "I just wanted to see you."

"Really?" she said. "Nobody at Palazzo del Te to fulfill your sexual desires?"

"You know the answer to that."

Magdalene glared at him as he smiled. She was tired of his games. She needed a straight answer from Demetrius. What was he doing here?

"Is there some place we can talk privately?"

"Demetrius," Magdalene shook her head. "Spit it out."

"You need to come home," he said. Magdalene interrupted him before he could finish.

"I've told you two times over Demetrius. I'm not going back to Palazzo del Te. It is not my home—I have no home."

"Really?" The last comment caught Demetrius attention. "Hogwarts, is not your home?"

"Hardly, considering that in two months I will have to live somewhere else," said Magdalene even more annoyed.

Demetrius nodded his head. "Well, before you go house hunting, you already have a home. I'm here to take you back to Palazzo del Te."

Magdalene's eyes turned grey instantly. "Demetrius you are not the master of the house, you cannot command me to return. I am the master of the house—"

"No," Demetrius said instantly. "Your Grandmother is."

Magdalene's heart plummeted into her stomach. Her Grandmother was demanding her presences at Palazzo del Te, which she had every right to. In vampire families, women were the heads of clans—Marcus was the head of Palazzo del Te because of his business, but if anything were to happen to Marcus, even if all property and power passed to his child, Marcus' mother, the woman who changed him, had the power to overrule anything Magdalene did. If Magdalene's Grandmother was calling for her, she was bond by blood to respond.

Demetrius was now frowning. "You know what she'll do if you don't come."

Magdalene nodded. "I will speak with Dumbledore and be along tomorrow."

"I'll wait for you."

"No," said Magdalene quickly. "Go home, tell her I will be there tomorrow."

"I'll go to Dumbledore's office with you—"

"Then you'll leave," Magdalene said crossly. Demetrius studied her with his dark eyes. She glared at him. "I'm not going to run."

"She'll kill everyone you care about if you do," he said warning her. Magdalene nodded with a deep frown.

"I know."

Ariana Donovan, her Grandmother, was one of the most feared and violent vampires in the country. Some vampires called Ariana the vampire queen of England, and Magdalene had to agree. She was the matriarch of three separate vampire clans; she had changed three people making them her vampire children. Marcus, was her eldest, she changed him in the early seventeen hundreds; Melanie Thompson, was changed at the age of sixteen in eighteen twenty four; and Janson was her youngest change, in nineteen twenty and had just began to collect his own clan. Because she changed those three, she was the head of their clans by default.

As Magdalene turned, heading for the staircase, she thought that her Grandmother could give the rising dark lord, Voldemort, a run for his money. She had only met the vicious woman once, when she was fourteen. Her Grandmother told her she was ugly, not worthy of her heritage, and that she should be cleansed of the wizarding blood that contaminated her system.

A chill went through Magdalene's body as she thought more about Ariana Donovan and Voldemort helping each other to rid the world of contaminated unworthy blood. Although, their partnership wouldn't last long since both their kinds never cared for the other. Vampires were viewed as monsters, hated by the wizarding world, and because of those feelings vampires hated wizards back. Vampires also had a long history of thinking they were superior beings because they were immortal and had physical powers.

When Magdalene and Demetrius reached the statue in front of Dumbledore's office she frowned. She didn't know a password. How were they going to get into his office?

"Miss Marcus?" said a voice. Magdalene turned to see Professor Albus Dumbledore behind her. She had to admit the man had good timing. "What are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be at breakfast? Mr. Malcolm, what a surprise."

"Hello Headmaster, it's nice to see you again," said Demetrius holding out his hand to shake Dumbledore's.

"Can I speak to you in private, Professor?" Magdalene said.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and peered down at her over his half moon glasses. "Straight to the point, Miss Marcus. What is the matter?" He looked up at the large eagle statue and muttered the name of some sort of Muggle candy. The statue came to life, jumping out of the way and allowing them access to the spiral staircase. The three stepped onto it and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

"I have to go back to Palazzo del Te, Professor," said Magdalene once they were safely in his office. Dumbledore looked at here with great surprise. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for Magdalene and Demetrius to do the same. Demetrius took a seat in an armchair to the left of the desk. Magdalene did not though; rather she stood behind a chair and leaned against it.

"Why?" he asked softly.

"My Grandmother has come to visit and is requesting to see me."

"Your Grandmother?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as he put his fingertips together in front of his face.

"Yes," Magdalene nodded. She sighed and took a seat in the chair; obviously this was going to take a lot of explaining. "Ariana Donovan, oldest and most powerful vampire in England."

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly. "I have heard of her once or twice from Demetrius."

"Well she's a malicious nasty woman," Magdalene said slouching down in the chair.

"If you can even call her that," Demetrius said. "She was turned when she was twenty five somewhere between twelve hundred and fourteen hundred. No one knows for sure when she was turned. She's an old hag, looks better then most though. She's only turned 3 people in her seven hundred years of being a vampire. Maggie's father Marcus, Melanie Thompson, and Janson. They're known as the Three Princes within our culture."

"Even though Melanie is a woman?"

"Yes," Magdalene said with a nod. She looked to Demetrius who bowed his head, motioning for her to continue speaking. "They're the three largest vampiric clans in the country—my Grandmother is the head of all of them. She has no partner, no true clan of her own, rather she rules all three when she wishes."

"Because your Father is dead she has taken control of his clan?" Dumbledore asked softly. "I thought the responsibilities of the clan fell to you, Magdalene?"

"They did," she said. "And I have passed them to Demetrius. Technically, it's no longer the Marcus Clan, it is the Malcolm Clan. But, even so, Ariana is still the matriarch of the clan because she turned my Father, who turned Demetrius. By vampire definition she is also Demetrius' Grandmother. She is my biological Grandmother."

Demetrius nodded his head. "Ariana has come to Palazzo del Te looking for Magdalene. I'm afraid that if Magdalene does not come home with me Ariana will come after her."

"You don't think you're safe here?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Not from her," Magdalene shook her head. "Evandrus was able to find me here; Ariana will be able to find me anywhere. And if I don't go to her, Headmaster, she will come after me. She will kill everyone in my life to get to me, or worse she'll change them. I have to go to her."

Professor Dumbledore was looking between Demetrius and Magdalene slowly. He seemed bothered that she would leave, as if everything he had done for her would be for nothing. Magdalene frowned deeply and sat forward in her chair.

"Professor, this is not debatable," she said. "I'm going home. I will not put anyone's life at stake for mine."

"It appears that you have already made up your mind," Dumbledore said nodding his head. "If you are sure it is the right decision, I will not change your mind from it. But remember, Magdalene, there are people here who love you, who you are close to. I do not know if they will forgive you for leaving so quickly to go back to a life that you hated so much."

"I do not plan on staying," said Magdalene. It was a lie. She knew very well that if she returned to Palazzo del Te she would never leave it, not with Ariana Donovan as the master. She could see that Dumbledore didn't believe her. "I will not be telling anyone else that I will be leaving either. I'm leaving right now."

Demetrius looked at Magdalene with surprised eyes. "Demetrius will be escorting me," Magdalene added.

Dumbledore frowned, but stood up. "Very well, Miss Marcus. I will send your exams via owl. You can take them at home and send them back then. I do not wish you to dismiss your school work."

Magdalene looked at him with sad eyes. Even if he sent her exams to her, she doubted they'd get done. "Thank you, Professor," she said. She and Demetrius stood up and bid Dumbledore good bye.

"Stay in touch," Dumbledore said to Magdalene before she left the office. "Other wise I will be forced to check up on you."

"Of course," Magdalene smiled.

"Good bye Demetrius."

"Good bye Headmaster," said Demetrius. He opened the door for Magdalene and allowed her to exit the office before him. Magdalene stepped out onto the stairs and turned back to see Dumbledore and Demetrius speaking quickly. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Magdalene bit her bottom lip. What mistake had he made before that he wasn't planning on repeating? Demetrius joined her on the stairs and she looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What was that about?"

"Just promised I'd watch out for you," he said.

"Oh," Magdalene said. So Demetrius thought he'd protect her better this time then he had before when he left her with her Father. He honestly thought he could protect her from her Grandmother? He was more naïve then she thought.

"Get your stuff," Demetrius said. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall."

Magdalene nodded and they parted ways at the staircases. She headed for her dormitory and Demetrius for the Entrance Hall. Packing her belongs was easy, she didn't have very many things to begin with. As she finished packing she began to make her way out of the dormitory. She stopped and turned back to look at Lily's bed. She frowned deeply and stopped; pulling out a notebook from her bag she wrote a quick note. She thanked Lily for being a good friend, asked that she understand that Magdalene was trying to keep everyone safe by returning to Palazzo del Te, and promised that she would come back as soon as she could. She also asked that Lily try to help Sirius understand why she left and to have James stop him from doing anything stupid. She briefly explained that Sirius and her shared a connection which would make it easier for Sirius to find her if he wished. That was the one thing Magdalene was afraid of—Sirius would come after her because he was a good person, and he would end up dead.

"Ready?" Demetrius asked when she reached the Entrance Hall.

"Yea," she said putting the strap of her bag over her shoulder. She looked back at the Entrance Hall and the Grand Staircase of Hogwarts. "Yea, let's go." She turned and began to walk out of Hogwarts.

As they walked down the path towards the gates of Hogwarts, Magdalene tried her best not to look back. Demetrius noticed her hesitation and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Hey," he said. "You sure you don't want to run away somewhere? Say, the French Alps?"

Magdalene blinked and looked up at Demetrius. Why would he say the French Alps? That's where she and Demetrius were in her dream.

"You know I can't run," she whispered. "Ariana will kill everyone I know trying to find me."

Demetrius nodded. "Like I told Dumbledore, Maggie, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

Magdalene nodded. "I don't think there is much you can do, Demetrius."

"Hey," he said again, stopping this time when they reached the gate. He held her shoulders as he looked at her. "I still love you Magdalene, and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Magdalene forced a smile. "Let's just go, Demetrius."

He frowned and nodded. "Alright." He took her hand and they began to walk down the street into Hogsmeade. Magdalene felt her heart breaking into pieces as she walked away from Hogwarts. She never thought she'd be going back to Palazzo del Te, nor did she think she'd be going because of her Grandmother. Despite all her might, she turned and looked back at Hogwarts. The castle stood tall, strong, in the distance. The sun had completely risen; it was beautiful against the castle. Magdalene turned away, small tears in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly and kept walking. She couldn't expect her life to be full of happiness all the time. She needed to relax.


	18. Welcome Home

Traveling to Palazzo del Te was not an easy trip. As vampires were first and foremost humans, they often traveled by Muggle means. Demetrius enjoyed cars, like most Muggle men, and he insisted that they drive to the countryside mansion. Once they were deep into the city of Hogsmeade outside of Hogwarts, Demetrius teleported Magdalene to the bustling city of London.

They appeared in an abandoned, dirty looking alley. Magdalene frowned as she looked around at the trash bins and bags lying around. She glanced at Demetrius.

"Classy," she said.

"Come on," he said taking her hand. She sighed and followed him out of the alley. They were on a high end street in London. Elegant townhouses with black metal gates, short walkways and charming rose bushes lines each side of the street. Magdalene let her hand slip out of Demetrius' as he led the way down the street. She was taking in her surroundings. The street looked very romantic in the April afternoon. There were couples walking down the lanes, holding hands or pushing baby carriages. Some individuals sat on park benches reading news papers.

"Where are we going?"

"To Jeremy Goodwin's home," said Demetrius. "I left my car here last week."

"Oh," Magdalene said. "I didn't realize we'd be driving to Palazzo del Te."

Demetrius nodded and stopped in front of a gate. He opened it and allowed for Magdalene to enter the small front yard of the townhouse first. She walked up the path and mounted the steps to the front porch quickly. She waited in front of the door for Demetrius, who rang the bell once he arrived on the stoop. The door opened almost instantly and a pale, fragile looking woman answered the door.

"Demetrius," she said surprised. She stood up straight, and dropped her arm to her side, releasing her sweater that she had been holding closed. Underneath her black cardigan sweater she was wearing a red lace dress. Magdalene frowned slightly. The woman was pale and thin—she looked unhealthy and the dark circles engulfing her eyes did not help. Her lips were rose red, and her cheeks shallow. The only thing beautiful about her was her long shiny straight black hair. Magdalene was sure that at one point in her life the woman was very beautiful, but now, because she was strung out on drugs and used as a blood source she was withering away. "We were not expecting you."

"I know, Karen," said Demetrius as he entered the house. "I hope you and Jeremy forgive me for coming without calling first."

"Of course," she said softly. Her cardigan fell off her shoulder, revealing her entire upper arm. "Jeremy isn't here right now."

Karen looked nervous. As Magdalene entered the dark hallway in the house, Karen kept staring at her. Magdalene got the impression that something was going on that Demetrius and her were not supposed to discover; Karen looked guilty. She was scratching at the inside of her elbow, where Magdalene could see the scars of using needles. The woman needed to shoot up desperately. Demetrius seemed to notice this also, and ushered Magdalene down the hall to a sitting room at the back of the house.

"Where is Jeremy?" asked Demetrius as Karen followed them into the sitting room.

"I-I don't know," she responded. "He left yesterday to feed and hasn't come back. I'm assuming he's lying with some whore."

Magdalene bit her bottom lip. Based on the appearance of the house on the outside, and the street that it was on, she was not expecting it to look so amiss inside. The foyer they had entered was dark, probably because Jeremy being a vampire didn't like light. The hall they had walked down to reach the sitting room was plan, just a hallway with white walls and a dark cherry wood panel floor. The sitting room itself was nearly empty. The floor was of the same wood panel as the hall, the walls were painted red and there was a rug covering the center of the floor. There was a black couch and arm chair, then a coffee table in the center of the room. There were no lights, no pictures or decorative aspects in the room. Black curtains hung over the large bay window, and were pulled tightly shut keeping out any light.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Karen asked still eyeing Magdalene. Demetrius looked at Karen with raised eyebrows.

"This is Maggie," he said.

"Your friend?"

"She's off limits," said Demetrius harshly. Karen frowned and sunk back into her chair.

"I didn't mean anything by it Demetrius," she said with a shrug. Magdalene raised her eyebrows slightly confused. From what she could tell, Karen was not a vampire, so why would Magdalene be off limits to her?

"I'm sure," Demetrius said. "Anyone else here?"

"No, Sadie went to get some more," she paused. "…bananas."

Demetrius nodded his head. "Of course she did." He leaned over the coffee table where spoons, Muggle lighters, and syringes lie. "You need all this for your bananas?"

"Yea," Karen nodded rubbing her arms. Demetrius shook his head and turned to Magdalene.

"I'm just going to find my keys then we'll be off."

"Alright," she whispered.

"Wait here," he said.

He left the room in three swift steps. Magdalene sighed and slowly sat down on the couch, leaning her bags next to her. She looked around the room, trying to find something of interest to look at so she wouldn't have to talk to Karen. To her surprise, Karen got up from her chair and came over, sitting down next to Magdalene. She sat very close, and leaned in towards Magdalene's face. Magdalene leaned away and looked at Karen awkwardly.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked aggressively. Her eyes dilated and turned grey as she spoke. When Karen saw her eyes she leaned away.

"I didn't mean to invade your space," Karen said breathlessly. "You just looked familiar…"

"I don't think we've met before," Magdalene said a little uneasy.

"You're a vampire, we could have. Have you taken my blood? Do you like women's blood?"

Magdalene frowned slightly. "No," she said. "No I don't." She figured it'd be easier just to answer no to the question then to explain that she was only half vampire; she really didn't take blood from someone, she had it pumped into her via an IV. Magdalene wasn't sure why anyone would want to take Karen's blood though, she was sickly and a drug addict. That was the last person's blood Magdalene wanted in her system.

The front door could be heard opening from the front of the house. "KAREN!"

Karen jumped up and moved behind the couch quickly. "He's back," she cried as she moved. Magdalene stood up confused as a tall, skinny man entered the room. He was wearing camouflage pants, black boots and a black tee shirt. There were scars on both of his arms, hands and fingers. Magdalene was surprised by how many scars he had—he appeared to be more of a drug addict then Karen.

"What the hell is this?" he spat as he stared at Magdalene. "Karen, get over here!"

Karen stumbled forward from around the couch. "It's nothing Jeremy. She's just visiting—"

"Get over here!"

"No," Magdalene said grabbing Karen's arm and stepping in front of her. "No, Karen don't go see him."

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" Jeremy said marching towards Magdalene. He had jet black greasy hair that fell in front of his dark grey eyes. There were circles around his eyes and he looked pale—he also wrecked of death, he hadn't fed yet. Where ever he had gone two days ago it was not to feed. He was in a follow mood now because of it, and no doubt had been screaming for Karen when he got home because he needed blood.

"I'm Magdalene," she said as she stood her ground, protecting Karen. "I don't appreciate the way you're speaking to Karen."

"I'll speak to my prey however I want," Jeremy said ruthlessly as he grabbed Magdalene's throat. Magdalene felt his nails dig into her skin, but she didn't release a sound. She was not going to give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. "I don't know who you think you are, but you have no rights in my house!"

"Release me," Magdalene spat at him as she grabbed his arm, knocking it away from her. She shoved him back and he stumbled backwards. Jeremy caught his balance and made for Magdalene again. She had released Karen's arm as she prepared to fight Jeremy, which allowed Karen to run, cowering in the corner of the room. Just as he was about to tackle her, Demetrius grabbed Jeremy by the back of his collar. He threw Jeremy into the wall and grabbed him, pinning him strongly. Magdalene let a breath escape her mouth as she relaxed. Demetrius always had good timing.

"Demetrius!" Jeremy yelled as he cursed. "Release me you bastard!"

Demetrius stood up straight and let go of Jeremy's body. The hungry vampire stood up straight and fixed his shirt.

"Magdalene, get your things," said Demetrius crossly. Magdalene glared at him as he glared at her. She understood now what was going on—she was supposed to be playing Demetrius servant, his prey, his blood slave. Jeremy in his fit hadn't noticed that Magdalene was a vampire, his senses were off and he had not seen her eyes. He thought she was a human, and Demetrius seemed to think it a good idea to go along with that.

"Demetrius, you need to keep better control of your slaves!" Jeremy said. "This one probably has put damned ideas in my Karen's head."

"I'm sure there is nothing in Karen's head," said Demetrius sharply. He came to Magdalene and wrapped his arm around her. "I just came by for my keys and the car. We'll be going now. Let's go."

Magdalene followed his lead as he ushered her out of the room. She glanced up at him but he didn't look at her as he headed for the door. She looked over her shoulder to see Jeremy in the kitchen, holding Karen tightly and forcefully as he sunk his teeth into her neck. Turning away, Magdalene bit her bottom lip—perhaps Demetrius was right, she had lived a sheltered life.

"What were you doing in there?" he asked once they were safely in his classic black Aston Martin.

"I didn't like the way he spoke to Karen," Magdalene said scornfully. "And she was obviously afraid of him."

"What human doesn't fear a vampire?"

"Is she his slave? Did you sell her to him?" Magdalene questioned. "And how dare you allow him to call me _your_ slave!"

"Magdalene," Demetrius had a very serious tone to his voice. "I'm trying my best here to get you home in one piece. For the first time in your life you're not in a safe place—"

"I've never been in a safe place, Demetrius. Not even with you. The safest place I've ever been is Hogwarts and still vampires could find me."

"My point, Magdalene, is that you're not at home. You're in the real world. Outside of Palazzo del Te you're not a vampire princess—you're fair game. If I hadn't been there…I don't want to think of what Jeremy would have done to you."

"If he's that bad why do you call him a friend? And why would you sell another human being to him?"

Demetrius was growing very frustrated with Magdalene as they argued. The speed he was driving increased greatly as the argument ensued, and within moments Magdalene wished that she wasn't fighting with him—but she couldn't help it. She was disgusted, just as she had been at Christmas, with his business and behavior. It seemed the more time she spent around Demetrius and the more she learned about vampires the more she hated them; she hated being half of one. She didn't blame wizards at all for hating vampires, everything was starting to come to light.

"I tried to give it away," he whispered sounding defeated.

"What?" Magdalene said caught off guard by Demetrius' comment.

"I knew it's what you would have wanted."

"No," she said crossly. "What I would have wanted is for you to free every mortal who is in slavery. I want you to free them all."

"You know I can't do that, Magdalene," said Demetrius.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't," Demetrius said harshly. "I can't release them. If I do, someone else will step up and start the trade again. At least with me in charge they stand a better chance of living, of being safe and having some freedom."

Magdalene wanted to smack him. Her stomach turned and suddenly she regretted her decision to go back to Palazzo del Te. She wanted to run. Maybe she should go to the French Alps—but alone, with out Demetrius. If no one was with her then no one could find her. She didn't speak the rest of the drive. She didn't even want to breathe in the same air as Demetrius. In the silence, she slowly drifted into sleep.

Magdalene woke with a start when the car pulled to a stop on a gravel drive, in front of a large stone split entrance staircase. She stared out at the towering mansion before her, frowning out the car window as rain came down, pelting against the glass that separated from Palazzo del Te. The mansion looked the same—red brick with too many windows to count, black shutters and Victorian architecture to decorate. Demetrius got out of the car and opened Magdalene's door for her. She stepped out and stared up in disappointment at her old home. She never thought she'd see this place again.

Demetrius ushered her inside, if he hadn't she would have stood in the rain all night. Inside, the mansion was quiet, and exactly the same. The entrance hall was large, with red carpet, red walls, ornate gaudy curtains and decor. To the right was an open sitting room, where company usually sat waiting to see her Father. There were book shelves in that room, covered in books and articles. To her left was a dinning room, with a table for forty people. Straight ahead was a split staircase, leading to a single staircase that led to the upper part of the mansion. On the wall between the two staircases was a gigantic painting of her Father, Marcus.

"Miss Magdalene!" said a surprised voice. Magdalene blinked and saw her childhood caretaker coming forward from the dinning room. "Miss Magdalene! I can't believe it's you!"

Martha, the mortal head house-keeper, embraced Magdalene tightly, squeezing so hard Magdalene thought she'd loose her breathe. The old, white haired woman, stepped back and beamed at Magdalene, stroking her hair and taking in her appearance.

"You look so beautiful, Miss," she said. "I've been worried about you!"

"I'm fine, Martha," Magdalene whispered. "Just fine."

"Demetrius hasn't been mistreating you, has he?" Martha asked. Magdalene glanced at Demetrius for a moment.

"No," she shook her head. "He's just bringing me home."

Martha's smile turned into a frown. "You know well as I that you do not want to be here, Magdalene."

"Magdalene," said Demetrius. "I suggest you go change before having an audience with your Grandmother."

Magdalene nodded as Martha picked up her bags.

"That is why you're here then? You don't plan on staying?" Martha asked.

"Martha," Magdalene sighed. "I think you know very well that I will be here for the rest of my life—or as long as my Grandmother is here."

"I'm sure she plans on staying," said Martha. Demetrius followed the two women up the stairs, but instead of going up the second flight to the third floor of the house, he parted down the hall on the second floor. Magdalene was sure he was heading for the library, where Ariana no doubt was. "I was surprised when she came here to begin with, almost nine months after Marcus' death. You would have thought she'd be here sooner. She's killed four of the servants already—Magdalene, what are you planning on doing?"

"What do you mean what am I planning?" Magdalene asked opening the large oak door that led to her bedroom. She was surprised when she entered to see it exactly the same as before, as if she hadn't been gone for nine months.

Martha closed the door tightly to the bedroom. "Are you going to kill Ariana?"

"What!" Magdalene said turning to Martha quickly.

"Well, that's why you've returned isn't it?" Martha asked as she put Magdalene's bags on the bed. "Why else would you come back? Everyone is hoping that you'll free us from here, Maggie."

"I couldn't kill Ariana, I'm not powerful enough," said Magdalene. "I—Martha! I can't believe you think that's what I'm doing."

"Well, if you're not here to help free us, then what are you doing here?"

"I came because Ariana called for me. If I hadn't come she would have hunted me down, killing everyone I care about, all of my friends and peers."

Martha was silent for a moment. "She's killed 4 of us, your family, Magdalene. Shouldn't that be enough for you?"

"Martha," Magdalene sighed coming to the old woman. "I would free you if it were within my power—you know that. But I cannot kill Ariana. I don't even want to be a part of this life….I just want to go away…"

Martha frowned. "The Magdalene I know wouldn't run like a coward, she'd fight for what is right, even if it means giving up her own life." She sighed and left the room, slamming Magdalene's bedroom door behind her. Magdalene frowned deeply and sat down on her bed. What had she come home to? Were all of the servants in Palazzo del Te expecting her to free them by killing Ariana? Would killing Ariana really be the solution to their problem? Was Magdalene even the right person to help free them?

Magdalene rubbed her head and laid back on the fluffy comfortable king size bed. As she lay there, a sharp knock came at the window. Magdalene sat up straight in her bed and looked at her balcony window. Sure enough, there was a black barn owl perched on the balcony. She opened the window and allowed the owl to sail into her room. It dropped a letter at her feet and landed on the top of her bureau, resting its wet wings. Magdalene recognized the curvy hand writing as her best friend's. She was slightly surprised. She thought it would take Lily longer to write her.

_ Magdalene, _

_What are you thinking? How dare you go back to Palazzo del Te! First of all you hate that place! Second of all, it's a horrible place and you're not safe there. Thirdly, you sent Demetrius away! Why would you leave with him! And lastly, you didn't say good bye! What is wrong with you? _

_Okay, I just had to get that all out. I really do understand why you left without saying good bye. You know that we would have talked you out of it or tied you down—which ever worked. But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you about it! You'd better come back here to Hogwarts for exams or I will come out there myself to get you! You left that life Maggie, Hogwarts is your home. We are your family now. _

_I hope you really are safe, and you know what you're doing. I trust that you will stay in contact, because you know, if you don't I will come marching out there, wand first, ready to bring you home. You're my best friend Magdalene; I don't want to go through the rest of my life with out you. Who will I talk to about my boy problems? Or life problems? What if James and I get married, who will be my maid of honor? And what if we have a baby, who will be my child's godmother? _

_Please Magdalene, don't do anything noble or stupid. Be safe, and keep in touch. I've spoken to Dumbledore and he has assured me that you are with Demetrius, who we can trust to keep you safe—but I know how you really feel about him, and I know that you won't let him protect you. Please, I am begging you. Come back to Hogwarts as soon as you can. Don't take risks with your past; it's not a safe one. _

_ Love always, _

_ Lily. _

_PS. I spoke to Sirius and didn't tell him where you went, only that you left with Demetrius. I'm sure he's figured it out that you returned to Palazzo del Te. He's furious that you left after what happened in the Entrance Hall. He won't tell me what it is….but he's upset. He's worried, Maggie. We all are. _

Magdalene folded the letter and went to her desk, in the far corner of the room.

She opened the top drawer and wasn't surprised to find a thick notebook sitting in it. She pulled it out and opened the book, setting Lily's letter inside of it. Magdalene's hand grazed against other letters that were kept in the notebook. There was a small stack from Demetrius folded between the pages. She frowned deeply as she pulled them out, looking them over. They were love letters; long ones, from a past that seemed ages behind her. She was different now, stronger, and independent. She didn't need Demetrius or his faux protection anymore. It seemed ironic that as soon as Demetrius accepted his love for her and was more willing to protect her, she accepted that she didn't need him or his love.

She wiped small tears from her eyes as she read over one of the letters. Demetrius was so passionate with his words. Magdalene's heart broke as she read the letters because as she looked back on her and Demetrius' relationship she knew it was built off of her dependence and his desire to be depended on. As soon as she actually needed him, he was never there. He never crossed Marcus to protect Magdalene, despite saying he loved her. He would nurse her back to health, kiss her wounds, and wipe her tears away, but he never stopped Marcus' hand from hurting her. Looking back at it, Magdalene wasn't sure what hurt more: the abuse she sustained from her Father or the lies Demetrius led her on with. Regret filled her body—she really shouldn't have come back. This place was full of painful memories, and she wasn't sure if she could handle them.

There was a sharp knock on the bedroom door that made Magdalene look up. She sighed and bid the knocker entry. She was mildly surprised to see Demetrius enter her bedroom. He closed the door tightly behind him and stood next to it, not moving farther into the room. Magdalene stood up, closing her notebook, and went back to her desk. She returned the notebook to its spot in the drawer and closed it tightly. She remained at the desk for a few moments, trying to regain her composure.

"Are you alright?" he asked breaking the silence.

"No," she said shaking her head. "I'm not. I should have never come back."

Demetrius was surprised. "You haven't even seen Ariana yet."

"I know," she said. "She's not the reason I wish I hadn't come back yet. You are. You are a part of my past that I want to forget."

"Magdalene," Demetrius sighed approaching her. She turned to him, glaring, with tears running down her cheeks now.

"You hurt me worse then my Father," she snapped as he came to her. "You said you loved me and yet when I needed you the most you turned your back on me. You damaged me more then he ever could because I trusted you. I loved you. And you betrayed that, turned your back on it, like it was nothing. Like I was nothing."

"Magdalene," he said her name again, softly, desperately. "I was irresponsible, immature. You deserved better—I was a coward. I know it and I'm sorry. I've told you before, I'm sorry."

"I could forgive you when you were here and I was at Hogwarts, but now…it's all I can think about."

"Stop thinking," he whispered brushing her hair behind her ears. "Stop thinking about it."

"How can I!" she yelled pushing him away. "You're an impossible wretch! If I didn't know better I'd say you made up the whole story about Ariana calling me here, just to get me to come back so I could be near you!"

Demetrius grabbed Magdalene's arms and looked her in the eye. "Magdalene you have bigger issues then me betraying you right now. You need to pull yourself together before you see Ariana. I'm not going to let you fall to pieces—not now. You can hate me all you want, and that's fine God knows I deserve it. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Magdalene took a long gasping breathe as her chest heaved up and down from her frustration. She grabbed Demetrius' collar and kissed him deeply on the lips. She didn't know what made her want him suddenly, but the last thing he said made her do it. She wanted him—all of him. She was going to forgive him for the past if he promised to be here now, even if she didn't love him. She needed someone and Demetrius was one of the best vampires in the world. She knew deep down inside of her that she could trust him, because she could trust his feelings for her.

Fire burned in the center of her body as his hands ran over her breast and torso, resting on her hips for only a moment before his arms engulfed her body to hold her close. Magdalene gasped as she wrapped her arms around Demetrius' shoulders and neck, clinging to him. He lifted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his muscular torso and he moaned in her mouth. Magdalene kissed him more deeply as Demetrius carried her to the bed, he set her down and shoved her bags onto the floor, spilling them all over the place. For the first time in her life, she gave herself to Demetrius. After years of loving each other, teasing, lying and misleading, she let him love her. Just like he had told her in the dream, she relaxed, letting him love her and welcome her home.


	19. Changed

Magdalene was staring at herself in the full length mirror in her closet. She was surprised to see that all of her belongings, lavished clothes, and shoes were still in the closet. Despite being hated by her Father, he made sure she looked the part of dutiful vampire daughter. He bought her clothing that she didn't want and expected her to wear the appropriate outfit for any function he may be hosting in the house. Magdalene wasn't sure if she liked wearing her old clothes. There was a reason she hadn't taken very much with her when she left Palazzo del Te. There was little that she valued in the mansion, and she only took what she valued.

She was wearing tight black slacks that tucked into her heeled leather boots. The boots laced up the front with black ribbon, literally tying Magdalene into the shoes. Her top was a red tank top, with a black see through silk peasant top over it. Demetrius had suggested that she wear a dress when she went to see her Grandmother, but she had refused. She didn't like dresses, and all of the dresses in her closet were too revealing. The selection was made up of long skirts with cuts up the side to the waistbands, halter tops that barely covered her torso and breast, and low cut short dresses with lace or silk as details. Magdalene much preferred her pants and shirts. She refused to wear anything that revealed too much skin because she didn't wish to display her scars. They still frightened her, and to some extent controlled.

"Are you ready?" called Demetrius from the bedroom.

Magdalene took one last glance at the mirror, rustled her already messy brown curls and frowned. This was as good as it was going to get. No point in trying to look spectacular for her Grandmother, she'd be disappointed no matter what.

"Yes," she said emerging from the closet. Demetrius smiled at her, thinking she looked stunning. The uncomfortable look on her face made him frown though. She stood still for a few moments, in the middle of the room, trying to prepare herself for what could possibly happen when she saw Ariana Donovan.

"You alright?"

"No," Magdalene said sharply. "Let's go and get this over with."

She marched for the bedroom door. Demetrius opened it for her and she rolled her eyes, annoyed. He said nothing, knowing that if he did she'd probably verbally attack him if he did. They walked down the halls of Palazzo del Te in silence. Demetrius ushered Magdalene to the second floor library, which didn't surprise Magdalene. Her Father had always hid himself away in the library, it was his safe haven and no doubt Ariana was morning her favorite blood son in his space.

Demetrius paused before he knocked on the door. He looked at Magdalene, who was not looking at him. Lifting her chin slowly, he bent down and kissed her lips. Magdalene frowned as he pulled away.

"I will be here," he whispered.

Magdalene nodded her head as he stroked her hair behind her ear.

"Open the door Demetrius," said a cruel female voice from the other side of the door. Magdalene frowned. This was already off to a bad start. Her Grandmother was so powerful that she had sensed Magdalene and Demetrius outside the room. Demetrius sighed slightly and opened the door, his eyes turning to grey drastically. Magdalene didn't say anything to him, and looked directly into the room as they entered.

The library walls were made of bookshelves, covered in titles of every type of book. If Marcus hadn't spent so much time in this room Magdalene would have. She used to sneak books out of the library and to her bedroom so she could read them. Her Aunt, one of Marcus' biological sisters had been a witch and taught Magdalene in the library once a week. Between lessons, her Aunt would let her read.

The floor of the library was fine cherry wood, with a dark ornate rug laid out in the middle of the room. Dark brown leather furniture decorated the room, along with cherry end tables, a coffee table and a large old fashioned desk. Behind the desk was a large bay window that looked out onto the back gardens of the mansion. Magdalene had spent time in the gardens, but she had never been passed the back fence of the grounds until she ran away after killing her Father.

Her eyes fell on the woman sitting at the desk. Magdalene often saw her Father sitting behind the desk, to see a woman behind it was a little startling.

Ariana Donovan stood up, glaring harshly at Demetrius and Magdalene as they entered, and walked around the desk. She looked no older then twenty six. Her hair was pin straight, long all the way down her back, and jet black. She was thin, with what appeared as fake breast. Her eyes were dark grey—Magdalene didn't think they were ever any other color—her lips bitter sweet red, and when she opened her mouth to speak her white gleaming fangs showed.

"You had to bed her before you brought her to see me?" she inquired as Demetrius bowed in front of her.

"I can't control my desires Mistress," he said standing up straight before her. Ariana smacked him clear across the face, her blood red nails cutting open his skin. Magdalene didn't move, she only watched. Demetrius touched his cheek lightly and looked at the blood on his fingers. Ariana reached out and ran her fingertip along one of the cuts on Demetrius' face. She then licked his blood off her finger. Magdalene rolled her eyes and sighed, which caused Ariana to flashes her eyes at her granddaughter.

"I never thought you'd grow into a beautiful woman, Magdalene," she said as she approached. Magdalene stood her ground, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I never thought you were beautiful to begin with," Magdalene retorted. It was her turn to get slapped. Ariana's hand fell on Magdalene's cheek sharply causing Magdalene to gasp and hold her cheek as it throbbed from the sharp smack. When she looked up at her Grandmother, she was not surprised to see Ariana glaring at her.

"You are lucky to be alive," Ariana spat. "You should be dead for the treason you have committed against your own blood—your own Father."

"He was hardly a Father," Magdalene said standing up straight. "If it makes you feel better it was self defense. And Merlin knows he had it coming."

Ariana smiled, which caught Magdalene off guard. "You have grown up, Magdalene, perhaps even into somebody I like."

She turned and walked away from Magdalene, returning to Demetrius. She touched his shoulders as she stood in front of him, letting her hands rub down his front. Magdalene blinked slightly, and tried not to let the notion get to her. But jealously was raising her body temperature…if Ariana kept her hands on Demetrius like that Magdalene would pounce on her.

"Seems we have the same taste in men," Ariana said looking at Magdalene with a smirk. "You truly are a woman now, Magdalene. You've taken a man to your bed…and a very good man at that."

Ariana bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Demetrius. He hadn't moved since she had started touching him. But as she looked up at him with sexual desire burning in her eyes, he grabbed her hands and held them off of him. She smiled more.

"Apparently you picked a very loyal man too," Ariana looked at Magdalene. She leaned against the desk and looked at both Magdalene and Demetrius. "The question is who are you loyal to, Magdalene? You killed your Father; obviously you're not loyal to him. _I_ don't trust you at all. Your Mother's impure magical blood ruins your vampiric immortality. _It holds you back_."

Demetrius glanced at Magdalene, who put her hands behind her back and rolled her shoulders, trying to relax a bit. She was biting the inside of her cheek, trying very hard not to attack her Grandmother for insulting her dead Mother.

If Magdalene admitted that she wasn't loyal to Ariana she probably wouldn't walk out of the library that night. Demetrius would probably carry her dead body out. Ariana wouldn't waste time with Magdalene if she wasn't willing to be loyal to her vampire heritage. Ariana didn't force people to follow her unless she changed them, and usually when she changed them she manipulated them into following her. She wouldn't be able to manipulate Magdalene, nor would she be able to force her. Both women knew that Magdalene would die before following Ariana.

"No need to answer, Magdalene," Ariana's tone was harsh. She stood up from her desk and went to Magdalene, standing very close to her granddaughter. "I know very well that you're not loyal to me. Which raises the question again, _who are you loyal to?_"

"No one," Magdalene answered. She didn't know what else to say. Dumbledore? Did Ariana know who Dumbledore was? Was Magdalene really loyal to him? Was she loyal to anyone? Apparently her Grandmother posed a very good question. "Only myself," she added.

"And Demetrius just worships the ground you walk on?" Ariana asked. "Why? You're not that special, except for those beautiful designs that decorate your skin."

Magdalene's eyes flashed at Ariana. How dare she say her scars were beautiful? Without hesitation Magdalene made to grab Ariana's throat, but the much older and experienced vampire blocked Magdalene's arm, grabbed her wrist and threw her away into one of the decorative tables. Magdalene crashed into the table, catching her balance as she fell on it, knocking over a photograph of her Father and a collectable puzzle box. She stood up straight, turned and leaned on the table, glaring bitterly at her Grandmother.

Ariana's ruby red lips turned into a grin.

"There is some fight in you," she hissed like a snake. "That's good to see."

"I insist you leave her be," said Demetrius taking a step towards Ariana, who stood up straight glaring at him with threatened eyes.

"Don't think you hold any power of me, Demetrius," she spat. "You mean very little to me and this house now that Marcus is done. He always put too much faith in you, despite your love for his daughter."

"I do love her, Ariana," Demetrius said boldly. "Which is why I insist that you leave her be. If you touch her again I will come after you."

Ariana laughed at Demetrius, right in his face. She patted his chest and shook her head, truly finding his love for Magdalene to be a joke. Magdalene didn't think it was so funny. She stood up straight and walked towards Demetrius and Ariana.

"What do you want, Ariana?" she questioned. "If all you wanted to know was who I was loyal to then you should have written me a letter. I am not happy to be pulled away from my home by Demetrius. This is not my life, and I would like to go back to it."

Ariana had stopped laughing. She stood up straight and looked directly at Magdalene. Her grey eyes burned into Magdalene—for the first time, when she looked directly at someone she didn't pick up their every emotion. Ariana was far too powerful to allow Magdalene to pick up her feelings; she was careful and controlling of everything, even her emotions and thoughts. No one would know how she felt or her secrets unless she wanted them to.

"I wanted you to come here because you killed my most treasured son, Magdalene," Ariana said as a wooden stake appeared in her hand. "And that act of treason cannot go unpunished. I want justice for Marius Marcus' death."

Ariana lashed forward with the wooden stake, to Magdalene's horror Demetrius jumped in front of her, taking the stake straight through his heart. Magdalene screamed, grabbing onto Demetrius. He collapsed on her, and she gave out under his weight. She sat on her knees, holding him in her lap as tears filled her eyes. She looked up at her Grandmother in distress and outrage.

"Perhaps he did love you," she said with an indifferent tone. "He was stupid. You're not worth dying for."

Magdalene leaned over Demetrius, ignoring her Grandmother and listening as his breath shortened. He reached up and touched her neck. Magdalene looked at him and his fingers moved to her cheek. His fingertips were barely touching her flesh, yet shivers were crawling through her body from his touch. He wiped her tears away and forced a smile at her. The last breath left his lips causing Magdalene to catch her own. She bent her head down and kissed Demetrius' lips slowly. As she did, his body began to quiver; she pulled away quickly and sighed in horror as he turned into ash before her. The stake fell to the ground in the pile of Demetrius Malcolm's remains.

Ariana grabbed the back of Magdalene's hair and pulled her head back. Her fangs were far forward, glistening white. In her grey eyes Magdalene recognized a dire thrust for blood. She tried not to show fear in her own eyes as they dilated and she glared at Ariana. Before Magdalene could do or say anything, Ariana tackled her to the ground, her fangs digging into the soft flesh of Magdalene's neck. Magdalene screamed at the top of her lungs as pain took over her entire body. The last time it had hurt when giving blood to a vampire was when she was young and her Uncle had forcefully taken it from her. The searing pain that shot up the spine, tightened in the neck and shoulders, and caused the skull to feel like it was splitting open only occurred when a vampire forcefully took blood from its prey. Magdalene usually willingly gave her blood to Demetrius, who was tender about receiving it; as if it were a gift and a sacred part of her that she was giving to him.

Magdalene tried to fight back, but there was no point, within moments she was too weak from blood lost. Her eyes darted around, looking desperately for something to attack her Grandmother with—someway to escape. There was no point in conjuring anything; Ariana had her wrist pinned to the floor. Before long, Magdalene's vision began to fog and fade to black. She feared that Ariana was going to drawn her completely, killing her.

When she woke, she was surprised to find herself still lying on the floor of the library. Her head was pounding and heart racing. Magdalene sat up and the smell of blood engulfed her nostrils. She was hungry. She needed blood desperately. She felt in the pit of her stomach a hunger that was unfamiliar. It was as if there was an uncontrollable monster deep within her, and she desperately wanted to feed it to keep it at bay. Something moved creaking the floorboards of the library. Magdalene turned quickly looking in the direction of the noise.

Ariana was standing in the corner of the library, half hidden by the darkness. She stepped forward when she saw Magdalene looking at her. As Magdalene watched her, she could sense that they were not alone. There was another person in the room, a mortal human, who smelled delicious.

"Are you hungry, my pet?" she asked coyly.

Magdalene's eyes were wide, taking in the dark environment with ease. She stood up and began to walk towards her Grandmother, her feet dusting through Demetrius' ashes. As she approached, the hunger festered deeper within her. She felt like a ravaging animal—she needed to be fed.

The entire world stopped—Magdalene froze as realization came upon her. Ariana Donovan had changed her. Suddenly, the animal that was deep inside of her exploded. Fury took Magdalene and she lashed out at her Grandmother, knocking her over onto the floor. Ariana let out a yell and jumped up, her hands raised in defense.

"You need to feed Magdalene," she said still calm. "The fury will subside once you have fed."

"I doubt that!" Magdalene screamed as she knocked over a small table. A lamp fell onto the ground, shattering glass across the floor. There was a muffled scream from in the room. Magdalene saw a servant run by from the corner of her eye. She was tempted to go after the servant. She was hungry, and the young girl running from the room was easy pray. Magdalene could chase after her easily, grab her, hold her down and take her blood. Her stomach turned; she was disgusted with herself. How could she think such things—she fought the hunger and stayed focused on Ariana.

Magdalene picked up the end table, like it was a light chair and threw it at her Grandmother. Ariana caught it easily and cast it to the side, letting it shatter to pieces against the wall.

"You will not win a fight against me, Magdalene," said Ariana. "I only gave you enough of my blood to wake you. You are still very weak."

Ariana was right, Magdalene was still weak. Her vision was blurring slightly and she was swaying slightly on her feet. She held her ground though. She was not going to give her Grandmother the satisfaction of being right. The change was very distressing on the mortal body, but because Magdalene was half immortal already, the change was not so hard on her. She felt weak, yes, because she had lost a lot of blood—but besides that the only difference she felt was the need for blood, the hunger that drove the monster she now was. In her mouth, she felt sharp fangs pushed forward, ready to sink into innocent flesh so she could drink their blood.

Magdalene's disgust over took her body and turned into full violent rage. She raced forward, tackling Ariana in the center. She moved fast, with sharp cat-like reflexes she blocked Ariana's punches and pinned her to the ground. Magdalene knocked her over the head with a sharp hit from her elbow, causing Ariana some confusion. Holding out her hand, she thought of the stake that lay a few feet away in Demetrius' ashes. In the blink of an eye it had skidded across the library floor and into her hand. Magdalene wrapped her fingers around it and slammed it into Ariana's chest.

Ariana let out a blood curdling scream. She began to claw at Magdalene, and lashed about, trying to get free so she could pull the stake from her chest. Magdalene grabbed her Grandmother's arms and held them down to the floor firmly.

"You shouldn't have changed me, you bitch," Magdalene hissed. Ariana didn't have the chance to retort. Her body convulsed underneath Magdalene's and she screamed as her body lit fire. Magdalene jumped back, rolling on the floor away from the body. Ariana screamed louder as her body was overtaken with flames. She thrashed about until suddenly she stopped moving. She stopped screaming. The fire diminished and Magdalene stood up, watching as her Grandmother's body sat for a moment charred and burnt. Slowly the body turned to ash and seeped into a pile.

Magdalene didn't waste any time, she turned and marched out of the library, walking past Demetrius' ashes as if they didn't exist. She threw the library doors open so hard she tore one of them off its top hinges. Nothing stopped her; she kept walking down the hall as if nothing had happened. It wasn't until she reached the entrance hall of the mansion that she stopped. Her eyes fell on the large painting of her Father that hung between the staircases. Fire light in her heart and Magdalene screamed, outraged. She ran forward and grabbed at the frame of the eight foot paint. She yanked on the frame, pulling it down with her vampiric strength. The frame cracked and broke, falling down around her as she continued to yell, sobbing. She grabbed the canvas and pulled it clean off the wall—she tore it to pieces, destroying the memory of her Father. If it weren't for him she wouldn't be like this. She wouldn't be immortal at all—her life wouldn't have been painful, dark and now endless.

She dropped the destroyed canvas as her feet and marched into the dinning hall, where another painting hung—this time of Ariana Donovan, Marcus, Melanie Thompson and Janson. Magdalene picked a large vase of black roses off of one of the decorative tables and hurled it at the painting. The vase smashed at the painting, the shattered glass cutting the canvas. Magdalene walked on, leaving a trail of destruction behind her. In her angry fit she knocked over chairs and even threw one out of the dinning room window. When she entered the kitchen, every servant in the room quivered in fear, ducked into corners and didn't look her in the eye. She stormed by them, not giving them any attention and yanked open a door in the far corner of the room.

Cold air rushed up at Magdalene, but she didn't feel it. She marched down the carpet steps that were behind the door she had just opened and stopped in front of a large metal door at the base of the stairs. She lifted the over sized latch and pulled open the door, going into a chilling basement size freezer. There was perishable food of every kind stored in the freezer—but that was of no interest to Magdalene. She walked through the freezer to the back wall, where a wall of fridge doors greeted her eyes. Each door was labeled with a type of blood. Magdalene pulled the closest one open and grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge. She put it to her mouth and sunk her newly formed fangs into the bag, and began to drink the cold rich fluid quickly. She drained four bags before her thirst was satisfied.

Her eyes returned to their normal dark green, and as her body returned to a normal state of being, Magdalene became overwhelmed with her own emotions. Tears welled up in her eyes as everything that had just happened sunk in—Demetrius was dead, he died for her, Ariana had turned her into a full vampire, and then she had killed Ariana. She had killed Ariana Donovan. Her mind raced as she looked at her hands. She frowned deeply and moved, turning fast to leave the basement freezer.

In the kitchen, the servants were still quivering with fear. Magdalene went straight to Martha—looking quite the fright because she was covered in blood and ash. Some of the blood was from the bags she had just drunk; the other blood was her own; dried from when Ariana had changed her.

"Maggie?" Martha's voice shook as she spoke.

"She's dead," Magdalene said. "I killed Ariana. I free all of you."

Martha's face turned from fear to joy. She beamed at Magdalene, and embraced her. Magdalene smiled slightly, but pulled out of the hug. "Go, you're all free."

Magdalene didn't give anyone time to say anything else; she turned and left the kitchen, running back to the library. When she arrived she went straight to Demetrius' ashes, pain overtaking her. She knelt down, and to her best abilities, brushed his ashes up into a small pile. Sitting back, she held up her hands on either side of the pile and concentrated on forcing pressure down on them. From either side the pressure began to push the ashes closer and closer together. Magdalene moved her hands back and forth, creating the pressure from different angles, until after many minutes a small crystallized rock sat before her. Magdalene sighed and picked up the small dirty diamond. It was about the size of her fingertip. She frowned. Demetrius had been such a handsome, tall man. It seemed sad that he should make a diamond the size of her fingertip.

She held up her open palm as she kept her dark grey eyes on the diamond. A silver chain appeared in her hand with clasp hanging from it. She placed the necklace and diamond on the ground, then pulled her wand from her boot where it had remained hidden. Working slowly, she tapped the necklace and the diamond muttering complicated spells until they were magically bound together. Magdalene sat back and picked up the necklace, looking at the diamond as it hung from the chain. She pulled it over her head and let it hang down. The diamond fell just above her breast, which caused Magdalene to smile slightly. Demetrius would always be close to her heart now.

Magdalene left the library and went to her bedroom. She packed up the few things she had brought back to Palazzo del Te, and some of the necessary clothes that she had left behind before. She stripped out of her blood stained clothes, leaving them on the bedroom floor and changed into tight blue jeans, black combat boots, a tank top and Demetrius' white button up shirt. He had left the shirt in her room early in the day, after they had made love.

Carrying her bags, she made her way down the hall towards Demetrius' room. She opened the door and looked around the cold dark room. The layout of the room was just like hers; she easily made her way to his closet and packed up his cherished belongings. She fit clothing, photographs, and a necklace that belonged to his birth mother, into a small bag. Before she left his closet, she picked up his traveling cloak and wrapped herself in it. The smell of his cologne lingered on the shirt she was wearing and the cloak making her feel like Demetrius was right next to her. She frowned as the thoughts pained her heart and left the room quickly.

In the next few minutes, Magdalene searched the mansion, making sure that all the servants were gone. It was amazing how quickly they all cleared out—freedom was a beautiful thing. The mansion looked a mess, like it had been deserted while people were in the middle of chores. On the main floor there were laundry baskets lying in the entrance hall, dropped and unfolded; the kitchen was messy, not cleaned up from dinner; and the destruction that Magdalene had caused when she was on her rampage remained. Once she was confident the house was empty, she exited via the front door. She shut it tightly and backed up on the gravel drive. Pulling her wand from her left boot, she raised her arm at the house. Magdalene easily flicked her wand at the mansion and explosions erupted from all of the windows on the front of the house. Every floor of Palazzo del Te burst into flames, destroying every last piece of Marius Markus' empire.

Magdalene turned on her heel and marched away carrying the four bags that were now holding her life in them. She wasn't sure where she was going to go; she had options before her that she had never experienced before. Go back to Hogwarts, start a new life, live like a true vampire…She didn't realize the true freedom and power she held because of the events that had just happened that evening. She had just destroyed Ariana Donovan, the most powerful vampire in England. She had set fire to Palazzo del Te, destroying the home of the largest clan in the country and the headquarters of the vampiric slave trade. Magdalene Markus was now the most powerful vampire in the country, and she didn't even know it.

Fin.

_ I wanted to thank everyone for reading Magdalene's story. It will continue with the next installment Palazzo del Te: Destruction. I would also like to ask you forgiveness for the mistakes/typos that may have occured in the story. I realized after I posted this chapter that I have gone back and forth on the spelling of Markus, sometimes using Marcus. I'm very sorry for these mistakes and I will edit more carefully when I write the next part of Magdalene's story. Thanks again. Gabriel Tannin. _


End file.
